One Step At A Time
by Colie88
Summary: Ziva and Tony must learn to get along again, build a new relationship after Rivkin and her terrorist cell mission. Will it happen, or will past events prevent these two from working together again? *COMPLETE!* 6/8/2010
1. Return to normal? Maybe

A/N: So....I'm not sure if this is going to be a multi chapter or not. Maybe if enough people pull for it, I will continue it. Each chapter WILL have a song in it, (whatever song happened to inspire the chapter, if it is continued). That does NOT mean the chapter or story for that matter is revolved around the song...(at least totally around it).

This is mainly about Tony and Ziva and their relationship. How it progresses, the arguments, the set backs, ect.

It is set for right after this seasons final episode, where Ziva is seen beaten and being asked about NCIS ( And i say daddy dear set her up for that btw...) and go from there. Cases will be mentioned here and there. References will be mentioned as well from previous episodes as well. ....So... onto the story.

Featured song- _One step at a Time- Jordan Sparks_

I do not own any of this but the plot line. Song is not mine (as the above mentioned song is cited) nor do I own NCIS or anything to do with it!

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Hurry up and wait **

**So close, but so far away **

Special Agent Tony DiNozzo sat in autopsy. It was late and they had just gotten back from overseas. Well, around four hours ago. Maybe six. Tony wasn't sure. He had lost count. Ducky had gone home hours ago. McGee was probably playing a game that involved him being an Elf Lord. He snorted. Gibbs, well Tony wasn't sure where he was. Probably building his boat. That only left one other team member.

Ziva David. The reason he was sitting in the dark with a small light on for the second time in about two years.

The overseas rescue had gone a bit haywire. After Gibbs had received a call from Ziva herself- and Tony wasn't sure how she had managed that- Gibbs had ordered them to gear up and lead them to the airport where, once on a plane, he had explained everything. In short, they were to find Ziva, bring her home. He and McGee had understood the orders well enough. This wasn't an official case or mission.

Until they had found Ziva a week later. He and McProbie had burst into the terrorist hideout, Gibbs on their six. They cleared all the rooms. Or so Tony had thought. McGee hadn't been able to get into the basement of the place. They hadn't told Gibbs that part. So when four armed men had burst through the door, Leroy Jethro Gibbs had been beyond pissed at his two agents. Tony had left the men to McGee and his boss to head into the basement. The room had to be locked for a reason. He had wanted to see what they were guarding. Nothing could prepare him for what he saw.

Ziva, one eye swollen shut, face cut, body bruised and bloody. Tied to a chair. Blood dripping down her arm, dirt all over her and her clothes.. He almost lost it. Lost it as in he wanted to pull her into his arms, tell her he loved her, kiss her, cry, say he was sorry for killing Rivkin, mention how he wouldn't ever let her go again, hold her until they both died.

**Everything that you always dreamed of Close enough for you to taste But you just can't touch. **

**You wanna show the world but no one knows yours name yet **

**Wonderin' when, where and how you're going to make it **

**You know you can if you get the chance In your face and the door keeps slamming **

**Now you're feeling more and more frustrated **

**And you getting all kinda impatient **

**Waiting, **

Of course he did none of that. Instead, he untied her from the chair, where she fell into his arms, more out of relief than anything, Tony was sure. He could see rope indentations in her skin around her wrists and was sure her ankles had looked similar. When the gunfire overhead had ceased, he had yelled for Gibbs and McGee.

And they were back now. Ziva was back. In pain, but back.

Ziva had insisted she was fine to make the flight home. Gibbs allowed it but had sent her to Bethesda five seconds after they had landed. Gibbs had gone with her, leaving him and McGee to unpack, file paper work, whatever. Nothing specific. Which is why Tony was in the basement of NCIS, alone.

Or so he thought. Just as before, a bigger light turned on. Not even bothering to look up, he stared at his fingers. No alcohol. No glass. Obviously Ducky had learned from last time.

"How'd you know I'd be here?" Tony asked quietly.

"Because you wanted to be alone, undisturbed. You were here after Jenny for those same reasons."

**We live and we learn **

"And it was all working great till you came in."

"Well pardon me for wanting to talk,"

**To take one step at a time **

**There's no need to rush It's like learning to fly, or falling in love **

**It's gonna happen when it's supposed to happen **

**And we find the reasons why **

**One step at a time **

Tony snorted. "Talk? Last time we tried that, you floored me and stabbed me with a gun."

"I was...upset. Pissed off."

"That's an understatement.." He finally looked up. "What do you want, Ziva?" From what he could tell, she had been released from the hospital and had gone somewhere to shower and change before arriving at NCIS.

"To say thank you. If...you had not come into that basement, I probably would still be there."

For the first time he noticed her arm was in a sling and that there were butterfly band aids on the cuts marring her face. Yes, he was angry with what had happened a few months ago, angry with her for lying to him. But his anger diminished slightly. She had been through hell, and didn't need him to give her any more of it.

**You believe, and you doubt **

**You're confused, and got it all figured out**

**Everything that you always wished for **

**Could be yours, should be yours, would be yours **

**If they only knew **

So instead he nodded. "You called Gibbs. All we did was follow your information." He knew she was trying to patch things up. "Have you figured out who you can trust?" he changed the subject.

At her silence, he looked up into her eyes and saw unshed tears before being blinked away. She didn't answer, but turned and left autopsy.

**You wanna show the world but no one knows yours name yet **

**Wonderin' when, where and how you're going to make it **

**You know you can if you get the chance**

**In your face and the door keeps slamming **

**Now you're feeling more and more frustrated**

**And you getting all kinda impatient **

**Waiting, we live and we learn **

**To take one step at a time **

And he let her go. Her answer was obvious.

**There's no need to rush **

**It's like learning to fly, or falling in love **

**It's gonna happen when it's supposed to happen **

**And we find the reasons why **

**One step at a time **

Tony knew it was going to take awhile. But it had been four months. He didn't like waiting for an answer. Wasn't sure how he liked having her back if she couldn't trust them- him. He was her partner! He needed her trust!

**When you can't wait any longer (you can't wait) **

**But there's no end in time (when you need to find the strength) **

**It's your faith that makes you stronger (the only way we get there)**

He would just have to wait and hope. Hope she could trust him again before the next time their lives depended on it. Wait for her to come around. Baby steps. Like when she had first joined after Kate had died. He winced as he thought about how long it had taken to gain her trust. Would they ever be the same?

**The only way we get there **

**Is one step at a time To take one step at a time**

**There's no need to rush It's like learning to fly, or falling in love (Falling in love) **

**It's gonna happen when it's supposed to happen **

**And we find the reasons why One step at a time One step at a time **

**There's no need to rush It's like learning to fly, or falling in love (Falling in love) **

**It's gonna happen when it's supposed to happen **

**And we find the reasons why **

"Baby steps," he muttered out loud. That was all he needed to remember. Baby steps. And he would. Tony vowed he would gain her trust back, and maybe, hopefully, get her to love him.

**One step at a time **

*********************************************************************************************************************

A/N: SO.... What do you think? If I get at least...six reviews, I might make this a multi chapter. For now, its going to stay as a one shot unless you all say more more more...lol. :) And yes, this will be a bit depressing, but humor will be present as well, if it is continued.


	2. Thoughts of Lies

A/N: Alright... I am posting two chapters of this in one night. I wont have time over the weekend to do so. A friend came back from Morocco warlier in the week and I'm going to visit with him on Sunday ( he was a forgien exchange student since January). And tomorow, I have to clean my moms house( I;ve been house sitting for a week....::sigh:: Good news? I'll have MY own computer (which is BY FAR better than my mothers) back on monday morning. And if I get enough reviews, again I'll continue.

Speaking about reviews, I'd like to thank everyone who reviews the first chapter. Thank you! They inspire me and keep me motivated! Seriously. I replied to those of you that were logged into the website... and for those that aren't...well, THANKS, since I can't send a personal reply.

I do not own the song. It is called _I Don't Care - by Apocalyptica _(Thanks Titan for the reccomend!)

_***********************************************************************************************************************************************_

Ziva walked out of the Navy Yard in frustration. Tony just had to go and ask her the one question she was sure of herself, did he not? It was just like him to not have any tact.

And yet, he was also forcing her to address the entire reason she had stayed in Isreal in the first place.

**I try to make it through my life.**

**In my way, there's you . **

Ziva knew her father had lied to her. She had lied as well, but to Tony. Damn it. Everything was just one lie after another. She had lied to the terrorists. Gibbs had lied to the director, she had lied to Gibbs. Her father lied constantly. Tony lied- no lies, she corrected.

As she stared at the opposite side of the street, she narrowed her eyes. Lies. That is what she had done her entire life. Lie. Hell, she even lied to herself most of the time. What was it with that word, that association in her life with that word?

Simple. Mossad. That was where it all began. Maybe even before that, considering who her father was.

**I try to make it through these lies. **

**And thats all I do**

Now, she had to figure out all the lies and find her way out of the tangled mess she was in. Her father was not aware she had escaped the cell. Hell, he probably had not expected her to escape. That call to Gibbs from half a world away had cost her the use of her arm for the next eight weeks. She knew he would come, that Tony would be there as well as McGee.

But why had she called Gibbs specifically?There had been one other time she had called him as well when he was in Mexico. At that time, she had called him because she trusted his abilities, and knew he could help her. Plus, she had a debt to collect. But now? She did not know why. Everyone, including her, was lying.

**Just dont deny it **

**Dont try and fight this **

**And deal with it and thats just part of it. **

And there was that damn word again! Lie, lie, lie....But she didn't care. Or so she thought.

She wished she had a gun. She wanted to shoot something she was so frustrated. Sometimes, she would purposefully pick an argument with Tony to get it out of her system. But not tonight. She would not go back to autopsy. It was too much like Jenny, him being there, her knowing. She always knew where he was. He was easy to read, to know his thoughts. At least she thought he was. And he knew her pretty well. Well, closer than anyone else she had let in, even Micheal.

After what he had done, she wasn't sure she could trust him again. At first, it had seemed like he was jealous.

Fuck. She did NOT want to go through what had happened four months ago. Not again. She'd done that for hours while in captivity. It made her more angry. More hard and cold towards Tony. Then she had realized that Tony was trying to protect her, NCIS, the country. She had been angry enough to hate him.

**If you were dead or still alive **

**I dont care I dont care **

**Just go and leave this all behind**

**'Cause I swear (I swear) I dont care **

Now? Ziva couldn't say she exactly hated Tony anymore. The reasons he did it were understandable. But it had hurt. Badly. In fact, this whole situation reminded her of when Jenny had sent Tony undercover and he had fallen in love. Except at this point, she was Tony and the person she loved was dead, not coming back to accuse her of murder.

Tony had lied before. Would he lie again? Had he lied about Micheal? She was nott sure. Gibbs- she could trust him. She knew that after realizing who she called when she was in dire need of help. Her loyalty was with NCIS after finding out her father and tricked her and set her up. It had always been with NCIS, now that she thought about it. Maybe she could get them to see why she followed her father's orders. McGee was an open book and terrified of her, he would never lie to her. But Tony...he was another matter entirely.

One she was not sure she could go through again. At one point, she had thought she was in love with Tony. But he had been "dating" someone. Then that had all gone up in a literal ball of smoke and Tony was single. They had flirted, teased, became closer. Then Jenny's death happened and he had pulled away from her. Began drinking. The team was seperated. And Micheal came into the picture.

**I try to make you see my side **

**I always try to stay in line **

**But your eyes see right through, **

**Thats all they do. **

_What the hell am I supposed to do now? I do not love Tony, yet I do not hate him. I am angry with him. Wary of him and his words. _She sighed.

Maybe things would go back to normal between them. Or maybe they would end up being suffocated in mistrust because of all the lies.

**I'm getting buried in this place **

**I got no room, you're in my face **

**Dont say anything, just go away**

**If you were dead or still alive**

**I dont care I dont care **

**Just go and leave this all behind **

**'Cause I swear (I swear) **

**I dont care **

Ziva couldn't see how her and Tony could be partners again, let alone have each others' backs in a desperate situation. At the current moment, she couldn't exactly fully trust him or his actions. And that also bothered her, knowing he might not be able to have her back. Would any of this ever go away?

**I'm changing everything 'cause you wont be there for me **

**I'm changing everything 'cause you wont be there for me **

**If you were dead or still alive **

**I dont care I dont care **

**Just go and leave this all behind **

**'Cause I swear (I swear)**

**I dont care**

**If you were dead or still alive **

**I dont care (I dont care) **

**I dont care **

**Just go and leave this all behind**

**I dont care (and I swear) **

Then she realized she didn't care if they did.

And that too, she again realized, was a lie.

**I dont care... ...At all**

_Liar, you care whether Tony can be redeemed in your eyes, _Her mind argued back.

Ziva ignored it.

******************************************************************************************************

A/N: Well? Still want a continuation? I'm not sure I like this chapter....


	3. It'll take time

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews! They are loved! However, there was confusion in the last chapter, brought up by a reader ( and though it is unsigned and I can't personally reply, I am doing so now) that I think needs to be answered.

Review_: "I liked the first chapter. But this one, I'm not sure makes sense to she knows Tony was trying to protect her, why is she still mad at him and why can't she trust him? He almost died for her. What is it she thinks he is lying about? I'd like to think Ziva is way smarter than this. She would not continue to blame Tony for the mess. She knows her father and Michael used her and they're the ones that lied to her and the ones she can't trust."_

**fanof tiva**: I agree with your review. Ziva IS smarter than that. But you have to understand, those are her thoughts at the current moment. She is still a bit confused, but she does know that her father and Micheal used her (which i obviously failed to convey in the chapter, sorry!). She is angry at Tony for not only killing the man she loved, even if he was using her, but for besting a Mossad agent ( as state in the show's season finale), even if he was drunk. So she thinks maybe possibly, Tony could be lying about what happened, even with Ducky stating his alcohol level was at twice the legal limit. As she had said before, they are trained to kill even if they are drunk off their ass. Because she doesnt exactly KNOW what happened, she has to take Tony's word for fact. There in lies the mistrust, anger and lies. In her eyes, Tony has lied before. (Season 4...undercover..) and could be lying again. She knows she can trust Gibbs now, as well as McGee (which is why she called NCIS, not her father). Tony however, she has these issues with. Because though she was used, she fell in love. And love sometimes blinds things.( one of the basis for this fic)

I hope that answers your question. I'll try and make it more clear in the future. In fact, I didn't exactly like the last chapter either because I couldn't convey everything I needed and wanted to in a way I saw fit to make everyone understand. However, now that we are past the first two chapters, things will get humorous (sarcastic humor- my fav!) and a bit more light hearted sorta…. Things will click in place, promise.

I have the next chapter of Fighting Back (HP fandom) up….for those that read this and that too…

**Song: ****Don't Stop Believin' ****Words by Journey, Sang by Cast of GLEE. (sorry, but I prefer GLEE's verison over the original, sorry, guys… just don't knock it unless you download it… Cast of Glee- Don't Stop Believin'… all words are still the same as Journey, but to me the duet sounds better.**

Now, enjoy! (after the ridiculously long A/N has ended).

**************************************************************************************************************

"It's as big as a whale, Ziva, not dinosaur," Tony corrected as he snapped a photo before looking over his shoulder, knowing she would being staring at him in annoyance.

"It is still a big crime scene, Tony. Whoever did this did it for a reason."

**Just a small town girl Livin' in a lonely world **

**She took the midnight train going anywhere **

"It's a park, Ziva. Of course it is big. And the body parts could have been spread by the wind."

She snorted. "Sometimes I think you really are as dumb as you look," she told him. "Honestly. Body parts being carried off by the wind?"

"That would have to be a mighty strong wind, DiNozo," Gibbs commented on his way past to interrogate Ducky.

"Yea, well, boss, you..." he trailed off as he realized Gibbs wasn't listening. He frowned and took more pictures.

**Just a city boy **

**Born and raised in South Detroit **

**He took the midnight train going anywhere **

McGee came up holding a plastic bag. "Think I got what could be the murder weapon." He held up the bag, which held a small surgical instrument.

"What is that thing?"

Ziva brushed passed and raised an eye. "They use it in hospitals to cut you open. I'm surprised you don't remember it, having dated a doctor," Alright, so that had been a low blow and she could tell by the look on his face she had hurt him.

"I never actually saw her work," he muttered as he snapped McGee holding the bag and then the bag itself. He heard Ziva mutter something and raised an eye in her direction, a small smile on his face. She grinned and rolled her eyes before heading towards the truck.

**A singer in a smokey room **

**The smell of wine and cheap perfume **

**For a smile they can share the night **

**It goes on and on and on and on **

McGee watched the exchange with interest. Since Ziva's return a month ago, things had been different. He had known they would be, but this was just not what he had in mind. Ziva being rude towards Tony without remorse or teasing and him just taking it or not laughing it off was not the usual. And those secret smiles or whatever they were- what was up with those? It was as if there was an invisible barrier between the two that they didn't want to tear down. Or maybe it was because they couldn't move said barrier? He didn't know, but the tension filled silences and secret glances they gave each other was starting to wear on his nerves. And probably Gibbs' too. It was as if the two of them were never friends and barely knew each other….

**Strangers waiting **

**Up and down the boulevard **

**Their shadows searching in the night **

**Streetlight people **

**Living just to find emotion**

**Hiding, somewhere in the night **

McGee looked towards his boss, watching write in that old notebook he still used. He wondered when Gibbs was going to move into the twenty-first century and starting using technology to his advantage. Then he shook his head. Gibbs would never change. He'd been the same demanding boss for almost seven years now and McGee was sure he'd never get a grip on new technology. That was why Gibbs had hired him for. But still maybe someday…..

**Working hard to get my fill **

**Everybody wants a thrill **

**Payin' anything to roll the dice **

**Just one more time **

**Some will win, some will lose **

**Some were born to sing the blues **

**Oh, the movie never ends **

**It goes on and on and on and on **

He watched as Ziva ignored Tony as he attempted to talk to her and saw Tony frown and shake his head before walking off. Whatever was going on there, he didn't know, but he hoped it would end soon. There were times, like he just witnessed, that one of them would ignore the other, and then there were times like earlier, when they would talk but be nothing but insults or below the belt blows to each other. What the hell? McGee sighed.

**Strangers waiting **

**Up and down the boulevard **

**Their shadows searching in the night **

**Streetlight people **

**Living just to find emotion **

**Hiding, somewhere in the night **

Packing up his own gear and the rest of the equipment, McGee determined he was going to ask Tony what was going on with him and Ziva. And that wasn't going to be easy as any answer Tony gave would be either irate or he would laugh it off as a joke. But McGee had learned to read between the lines, angry ones or joking ones.

**Don't stop believin' **

**Hold on to the feelin' **

**Streetlight people **

**woahhh, woahhhh **

And though things were not perfect right now, McGee couldn't help but pray that things would go back to normal. But he also had the oddest feeling that things would get worse before getting better.

**Don't stop believin' **

**Hold on... **

**Streetlight people **

**Ohhh, woahhhh **

**Don't stop believin' **

**Hold on to that feelin' **

**Streetlight people**

He shut the back of the truck and got in the front with Tony, Ziva already in the back. He sighed again. This would take a while, whatever it was, to resolve itself.

************************************************************************************************

**A/N: I know this was supposed to be up last week, but FF had some issues and I wasn't able to log in for a few days! ****J SO now that I can.. Here it is… How do you like it? **


	4. Slowly

_A/N: Here's the next chapter.. And one should be posted later.. And possibly one after that…maybe…_

_Believe it or not, this was not the song I had planned for this chapter…I actually had something TOTALLY different in here… but then this song came on the music player and seemed to fit so much better…So I changed it._

_Song: Wink- Neal McCoy ( I don't own!)_

_Don't forget to review, they are loved! And thanks to all the unsigned reviewers as well…_

_Enjoy!!_

_(P.S.S.) Sorry for the numerous notifications…FF .net is being funny with this chapter.. It isn't uploading correctly!! And I have no clue why.. Hopefully the " third time is a charm" idiom holds….._

_*******************************************************************************************************_

Tony groaned and opened his eyes. The sunlight was blinding. So much for not having a hangover- something he remember specifically telling Abby wouldn't happen at the bar last night- after downing somewhere around fifteen shots of Jose Cuervo… maybe more, maybe less. Oh he was going kill Abby… That is if Gibbs didn't kill him for being almost half an hour late already! With another exaggerated groan, he stumbled out of bed and made it to the kitchen and grabbed a banana before washing his face in the freezing cold water trying to make his brain catch up with his body. This was going to be one hell of a day….

When he walked into the break room at NCIS to get coffee, Ziva and McGee looked at him with raised eyes. "You alright, Tony?" McGee asked cautiously.

Tony gave him a dark look he knew wasn't warranted. He felt horrible already and McGee wasn't helping. "Did I say I wasn't Probie?" Tony grabbed a cup of coffee and made a face at the horrid smell.

_I woke up this morning _

_My head fell dense _

_I splashed it with water tryin' to make it make sense _

_I stumbled to the kitchen _

"Sorry," McGee said rolling his eyes and grabbing a candy bar from the snack machine before making an exit.

"This is not coffee," he said after taking a small drink and wincing at the taste. Ziva rolled her eyes. "We've all known that for a long time, Tony."

"And no one asked you, Ziva," he snapped. Ziva sighed and grabbed a small clear container full of some odd spice. IF he didn't know any better, he'd say she was going to offer him marijuana. He mentally shook himself. Ziva wouldn't harbor illegal drugs…_ah but she did protect a killer. _Great, his brain chose now to remind him of THAT. He watched as Ziva came very close, almost touching her body to his, and put some of the green shreds in his coffee, stirring it briefly and stepping away, back to her position at the sink. He frowned an sniffed it.

"I'm not going to poison you, Tony. I know many other less obvious ways to do so if I really wanted to." She added some to her own drink. "And don't tell McGee, he'll use it up like it was candy,"

He ignored her and sipped the drink. Whoa.. What the hell? It was stronger and didn't taste AS funny as it had two minutes ago. He glanced at Ziva to find her watching him with an amused smile.

"Better?" At his nod, she grinned. "Our little secret, yes?" She winked.. Huh…wait…Ziva very rarely did that.. He had to have imagined that.

"Uh… yea, our secret." Damn that was some good stuff, whatever it was.

_She was standing at the sink _

_All she had to do was just gimme that wink_

He turned and smiled, his day looking much brighter as he went to his desk. He also noticed Fornell and Gibbs walking out of the elevator together in an obvious argument.

_Slam-bam I'm feelin' alright _

_Troubles take a hike in the blink of an eye _

_Don't need to psychoanalyze or have a stiff drink _

_All she's gotta do is just give me that wink _

************************

Three days later, they happened to find themselves in an very….compromising situation. Going after drug lords with the FBI never went the way it was supposed to. Why Gibbs had agreed to help Fornell was beyond Tony… Their back up was missing and they both had lost contact with Gibbs and McGee a while ago. In the mean time, Ziva was being held at gun point, arms held behind her back, and Tony was standing there, his own weapon pointed at the man who had a trained a gun on her. Except he had six other weapons pointed at him from point blank range. What the hell were they supposed to do now?! Two against seven…even he didn't like those odds. And technically, it was one against seven as Ziva wasn't in a position to help him out at the moment. Tony knew if he dropped his weapon, he and Ziva were toast. He knew if he fired, he would be pelted with bullets and dead before he hit the ground. What the hell was he supposed to do!? So much for sticking with Fornell's plan and taking them in quietly. Honestly, the man was a fool sometimes. Smart, but foolish. Marrying one of Gibb's ex-wives proved that. Tony looked around for an opening, some sort of out for him and Ziva. Then he caught her eye. And held it.

She winked. Again. What the hell? Was she trying to tell him something? Obviously she had a plan… He sighed. Keeping his eyes trained on hers he addressed the man holding his friend- friend!? Ok… so she was probably a bit more than that to him.. But now was NOT the time to adress or even think about that angle.

"Alright, Tenak, you win… I'll slowly put my gun down on the count of three." He slowly lowered the gun and himself to the ground. "One," he went a bit farther, aware everyone in the room was watching. "Two," he was now on the floor, arm outstretched, gun held lightly in his grasp. Tony stretched his body to match his arm. "Three." he let go of the gun and was not disappointed when he heard Tenak gasp. Ziva had elbowed him.

_Well it's her way of sayin' she's on my side _

_An unspoken message that works everytime _

_When my brain starts smokin' _

_And I can't even think _

_All she's gotta do is just give me that wink_

Tony grabbed his gun, rolling towards Tenak, knowing his lackeys would never dare attempt to shoot their boss. He rolled behind him and Ziva, standing and holding a gun to Tenak's head, using him a shield for him and Ziva. Her gun had been taken and tossed somewhere.

"Back off or I shoot your beloved boss," Tony threatened, his gun pressing into the man's temple, locking his arms behind his back in a vise like grip. Ziva stood behind him slightly and Tony motioned to one of the other men. "Throw your gun over here and don't do anything stupid unless you want his brains everywhere."

They stood, silent, not moving. Tony tightened his grip and at Tenak's yell to listen, the idiot tossed the gun, a semi automatic, towards her, which she caught with ease. Talk about Ninja powers.

_Slam-bam I'm feelin' alright _

_Troubles take a hike in the blink of an eye _

_Don't need to psychoanalyze or have a stiff drink _

_All she's gotta do is just give me that wink _

They began to move as one, towards the exit, never letting Tenak go or stepping front of the man so that one of his runners could have a clear shot. Ziva kept her weapon trained on them as they moved out the door.

"Freeze, FBI!" Tony and Ziva heard the call and rolled their eyes. Both turned around and Tony smirked.

"Running a bit late, aren't you Fornell?" "DiNozzo, I suggest you let the guy your holding go and get your ass over here. You too Ziva," Gibbs voice carried to them. "We have our own work to do without picking up after Fornell's incompetence."

Handing off Tenak to one of the FBI agents while the others swarmed the building, he grinned.

"Whatever you say boss." He glanced at Ziva. Apparently it looked like some trust was established between them again. IF not, they wouldn't have made it out of there alive.

_In this complicated world _

_It may sound absurd _

_But simple little things are the miracle cure _

_Push to the limit I'm standin' at the brink _

_All she's gotta do is just give me that wink _

**And Tony was glad for that. It was a slow start. Very slow, but he'd take that over the last three months of torture any day.**

***********************************************************************************************

**A/N: Review…. Please? **


	5. It was bound to happen

**A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**I'm laughing for a reason. The inspiriation for this chapter came from……(rolls on the floor) you'll never believe it…. ( clutches stomach) ….**

**A church service message.. Sermon, whatever you want to call it.**

**No, I'm not kidding. All the citiaions and the quotes are not mine, obviously. And the credit for this chapter has to go to Pastor Greg form Seacoast church. It was a rather amusing weekend…. So, Here's to Pastor Greg! **

**Enjoy! ( and I promise it's not like you are thinking …probably with an eye roll at how this came about…just read. You'll like it…and it's not bad. I promise)**

**************************************************************************************************

As he shook a cramp out of his hand, he chanced a glance across the way to Ziva's desk. She was busy typing something into her computer. Tony hated cold case days. Sometimes he wished a call would come in just so that they would all have something better to do than sit here and write reports or look over said cold case files. Then he would feel guilty because it would hit him that someone had to die in order for that to happen.

He tore his eyes away from Ziva as she stopped typing and he saw her eyes move quickly over to him. He hoped he looked busy, but knowing her, she knew he had been watching her anyway.

"Something wrong with me Tony? Do I have remnants of lunch on my face?"

Damn, caught. "Nope. Just seeing how busy you are."

"Why? Hoping to entertain me?" She raised an eye suggestively.

He smirked. "Maybe,"

She laughed. "OH please. It would take a lot for you to please me that way, Tony."

"Wanna bet on that, Ziva?" He asked. That comment, though it didn't mean to, stung his pride just a bit. How could she know he wasn't good in bed? They'd never had sex. Sure, seen each other naked once while undercover and having FAKE sex… but never real. Not even close. He wanted to tell her the opposite, which was that he was good in bed, but was sure she would think he was boasting. Then a thought flitted through his head.

_It is dangerous to be concerned with what others think of you. (*)_

Well, hell. For all the times his Catholic values had to come back, it was with the thoughts of telling Ziva how good he actually was in bed?!!? Talk about a mood killer. So he just let it go, causing another odd thought.

_If you want to stay out of trouble, be careful what you say. (**)_

He frowned at that one. He WANTED to get into trouble. Literally… and with the woman sitting from him. Oh how he wanted to get into so much trouble with her. Though Gibbs might not take too kindly to him and Ziva breaking rule number twelve. If he found out.

Who was he kidding? Gibbs would know the second it happened, like he always seemed to know.

~****~

A week went by and Tony had to bite his tongue as Ziva lashed out at him for the third time in said week. They were behind the stairs leading up to MTAC and couldn't be seen, but Tony was sure people could hear them.

"You know nothing about following orders! It's not about why or how. It's about doing it without questions." Ziva said a frown on her face.

"Yea. Just like you followed orders to help Rivkin and how he followed orders to "watch" you!" Tony said finally fed up. At her glare, he knew he was in for it. Five months without an actual fight or bringing up the past was too long for them, and now it was just all being let out.

She gave a half laugh have snort. "Like you did with that doctor? I seem to remember you doing the same as Michael. Following orders, were you not? Tell me Tony, was falling in love with her part of the orders as well?" At his silent glare, she smirked. "I didn't think so. You followed the orders so far as to fall in love with your "mission"." "And I suppose Mossad trained officers aren't prey to falling in love during a mission."

"You would suppose correctly,"

"HA! Rivkin never fell in love with you then is what you are saying. There's the difference."

"Oh please. There is no difference between you two. You are so much alike it's not even funny! You both defy orders, do what you want, let your feelings and desires get in the way…"

Tony moved so fast that Ziva didn't have time to react. He pushed her up against the wall, his body pressed to hers, his hands pining her wrists to between the palm of his hand and the wall, eyes angry. He stared at her for a second as her eyes searched his.

"Do not compare me to a terrorist, Ziva. I am nothing like him. I never will be. For one, I wouldn't lead you on like he did. Two, I do not work for Mossad, Three, I did not kill at least two innocent victims and then try to frame you…" Ok so he was going out on a limb there..but Rivkin had used her place as one of his bases. "I am nothing like him," he breathed quietly, still holding her gaze. "Watch your accusations next time, _Officer _David,"

With a deep breath he back away from her, turning to head back to his desk, seething. How dare she compare him to Rivkin! And all because of some stupid comment McGee had made about Ziva and Tony going undercover for their latest case.

_If it is possible, as far as it depends on you, live at peace with everyone. (***)_

And how many times had he broken that one? Many .many, times. He and Ziva just couldn't seem to stop yelling or insulting each other. It was how the functioned. He had stopped question the stupid thoughts after the fifth one had come into his mind. Why they were coming back now, he had no clue. Not that he cared. It wasn't as if he followed it to a T anyway.

*********************************************************************************************

A/N: SOO Here are the citations for the above.

*** - Proverbs 29:25 (GN version) **

**** - Proverb 21:23 (GN version) **

***** -Romans 12:!8 ( NIV version)**

**Now, see was this as bad as you thought it would be? Especially for being inspired During a Sunday morning Church service?!?! LOL. And how many of you thought they were going to kiss and were disappointed by it? HMM? I know some of you thought so! **


	6. When will THAT take place? Never?

_**A;N: Damn, I'm feeling lucky… lol. jk… I AM in a writing mood however thanks to a very nice review I received on chapter… 5? Yes.. Five.. From Zats. So thanks! I'm glad you like it and I like the compliments as well! : ) **_

_**SOO Whose ready for the NCIS premeir on the 22sd of sepptember?!? ME!! And has anyone else been keeping up with those spoilers?!! Oh my.. I can't wait!! ::squeals::: **_

_**Song: Jump ( for my love) by Girls Aloud. ( if you look it up, its under just JUMP). **_

_**Don't own anything but the plot line.**_

**************************************************************************************************

Two weeks. Three days. Five hours. Forty-eight minutes. Twelve seconds. Tony sighed. It had been that long since he had talked to Ziva about anything that was not strictly work related. He spoke to her when he had to and that was it. Why should he make an effort for more conversation when she clearly paired him with a no good terrorist? He sighed.

What had happened to that fragile trust they had built back up in the warehouse a few weeks ago? Obviously it was either misplaced or had flown the coop when they had left the scene. He wasn't sure. Actually, he had thought they were passed that. Obviously they weren't. Especially if they were arguing about past mistakes and issues.

**Your eyes **

**Tell me how you want me**

**I can feel it in your heartbeat **

**I know you like what you see **

**Hold me **

**I'll give you all that you need **

**Wrap your love around me **

**You're so excited, **

**I can feel you getting hotter, **

**oh baby**

Sometimes Ziva could be the most frustration woman he ever knew. But she was also the only one that could effectively put him in his place without making him feel like he was a total dunce…most of the time. He admired that about her. If only it was enough to make something work between them. With the friendship they had once had destroyed, he wasn't sure what was going to happen. Would they ever be friends again? He hoped so. He also hoped it would eventually lead to something more.

**I'll take you down, **

**I'll take you down **

**Where no-ones ever gone before **

**And If you want more, **

**If you want more, more, more... **

Across the way, Ziva sat her thoughts almost the same as Tony's. Except hers were more along the lines of being angry. More so at herself than anything. But him too. How dare he throw Michael in her face?! It was a mistake. Just like he had made. In a way the situation was a bit similar. Except SHE was Jeanne in this situation. The unknowing totally smitten girlfriend. Michael had been the agent following orders, just as Tony had. No wonder trust was hard for her! Look what happened when she trusted Michael! And Tony and betrayed her trust as well….but well, that was slowly starting to mend…if not already on its way.

She came to the conclusion that she was more angry that she ended up in a situation like that after clearly telling him a few years ago that he let his emotions get the best of him in that mission. Then she had gone and done the same thing! She knew he cared, somewhat, for her. At least he used to. She just wasn't sure how much or if he still did or wanted to.

**Jump! **

**For my love **

**Jump in **

**And feel my touch **

**Jump **

**If you wanna taste my kisses in the night**

**Yeah jump, for my love**

**I know my heart can make you happy **

**You know these arms, they fill you up **

**Jump! **

**If you wanna taste my kisses in the night **

**Yeah jump, for my love **

And somehow the thought of not having Tony around permanently scared her slightly. She'd bee folling herself if she didn't admit she had pictured herself in Tony's arms a few times over the years, imagined what it would be like to NOT argue… or possibly argue and then make up for it in bed. Tell him she love- or could possibly love him. Admit their attraction to one another. They were nice thoughts, but not ones that she could voice or even give into. Not now. Probably not ever.

And for some reason she didn't like that thought that she and Tony would never be more than maybe friends. Though she also knew they had a very long way to go. _Come what may, then, _she thought_. Let's see where this takes us…_

**You told me **

**I'm the only woman for you **

**Nobody does it like I do **

**Then make the move before you try and go much furthur, **

**oh baby **

**You are the one, you are the one **

**And heaven waits around my door**

**And If you want more,**

**If you want more, more, more... **

She looked up from the paper she was looking at to see him watching her. "Yes, Tony?" She felt like lending an olive branch to him. She would be damned if she said sorry before he did. IF they ever did.

He shook his head, turning back to his computer and not saying anything. She frowned. "Come on..what is it?" She wasn't an idiot. She knew he hadn't directly said anything to her for almost three weeks. Ok, so she could tell anyone the days, hours minutes and seconds he hadn't spoke to her.

**Jump! **

**For my love **

**Jump in **

**And feel my touch **

**Jump **

**If you wanna taste my kisses in the night **

**Yeah jump, for my love**

**I know my heart can make you happy (Jump in) **

**You know these arms, they fill you up **

**Jump!**

**If you wanna taste my kisses in the night **

**Yeah jump, for my love **

He looked at her again. Breaking his vow of silence and very aware McGee was a few feet away form them, he shrugged. "Just wondering how much longer we were going to continue like this, that's all."

"Continue like what, Tony?" Ziva frowned. She was not confused, so to say, but more disappointed that he was thinking along the same lines as her. She was hoping that he was willing to be forgiving. Obviously not…if she wasn't why would he?

**When you are next to me **

**Oh, I come alive**

**Your love burns inside **

**Oh it feels so right **

**Come to me if you want me tonight **

**Jump! **

**I know my heart can make you happy (Jump in) **

**You know these arms fill you up **

**Jump! **

**If you wanna taste my kisses in the night **

**Yeah! **

**Jump! for my love...**

He shook his head. "Not now, Ziva. This wouldn't and isn't a conversation to be had at NCIS Headquarters. Some other time."

She didn't say thing to that. But she did wonder when "some other time" would be.

If ever.

*********************************************************************************************************

_**A/:N: Anyone want to see the talk? OR should I just skip it and never have them actually talk? Most votes wins! ( unless it's a tie and then I decide! LOL)**_


	7. UP and DownUP and Down

_**This offically is no longer cannon, but I can wish right?! And sorry its been SOO long since I last updated. I've got plans for this, trust me, and with NCIS on every tuesday, it'll cover my withdrawal symptoms! Lol... seriously though, a lot has been going on.. My husband, my son and I all got sick... got over that, had a small case of swine flu..not all the hyped up as the media makes it sound, let me tell you. Then, more recently.. ME and ME alone..go figure... has fallen prey to Hand-Foot-Mouth disease which is apparently REALLY REALLY rare in adults. I also had strep, geographic tongue and another random viral infection at the same time..go figure. We also found out we were going to have another baby..but sadly, I've miscarried that one too..( for my readers that read all my stories...for those that dont.. I miscarried at 5 months pregnant back in Apirl..long story.) But... everything is going away, I'm home alone all day long and to get out of my depression like state, I am throwing myself into my fics...all of them! I do have the next three chapters of this typed out already (see?! I'm productive already!) and I will have those uploaded in the next day or two too.....**_

_**Now on to the long anticipated installment!! **___

_**Song: B*Witched "Rollercoaster"**_

_************************************************************************************************************************************_

Ziva knocked on the door, wondering if she should just leave before it opened. Then she thought better of it. They were going to talk, they were going to lay everything out on the table, no matter what. It had been a month since he'd blown her off in the bullpen at work and Tony had made no attempt to try to continue the conversation Well, that was going to change, tonight. She heard the door unlock and sighed.

_**Today's the day, we're out to play And lost our way, it's always the same - oh baby now Climbed the trees, swam the seven seas**_ _**We've grazed our knees and no-one's to blame **_

"Well, it is about ti- " she paused and frowned at the sight before here. "Where is Tony?"

The woman standing in the door frame shrugged. "Shower. Was there something you needed?" Ziva eyed her carefully, wondering what was going on between her and Tony. Seeing as the woman was clad in only a man's blue stripped button down that fell to her mid thigh, Ziva was sure she knew exactly what was going on between them.

"I am Ziva, his...partner from work. I wanted to talk to him about..a case we were working on," she covered. So this was why Tony had not attempted a conversation with her. He had a baby call! _Booty call_, his voice in her mind corrected her. _Oh shut up! I'll call it what I want_!

"Oh, Ziva! He's mentioned you a lot!" The woman smiled and stuck out her hand. "I'm Rachel," she said as if expecting Ziva to know who she was as well. Except Ziva didn't. And, what infuriated her most about this whole thing so far, was that Tony was talking about her to this...this woman he had sex with! What kind of guy does that?

Ziva gave Rachel a tight lipped smile. "Well, it was nice to meet you. I'll just be going..." she couldn't hold back the obvious dislike she held for the woman nor the exaggerated once over she gave. "Don't worry about mentioning me to Tony. I am sure he will have other things on his mind," With that, Ziva turned on her heel and marched toward the stairs.

_**Come and sit beside us We'll give you such a thrill We're not nice we're cool as ice We'll give you quite a chill Let your imagination take over on this ride Out of sight - all right (Hold on tight) **_

She should have left before the door opened. If she had, she wouldn't be feeling.....What exactly? Jealousy? Anger? Frustration? Betrayed? Any of those answers would work. So much for laying everything out on the table. His playboy antics were obviously not something he could let go of.

*********************************************************

Rachel shut the door, a frown on her face. "What's wrong, Love?" her husband Todd asked her, coming from the kitchen with two plates.

"A woman..someone Tony works with came to the door. She was rather...rude and cold towards me,"

"Aww, don't worry about it. Probably had nothing to do with you," he said with a shrugg.

"What had nothing to do with Rachel?" Tony asked coming down the hall, towel drying his hair and clad only jeans. He placed the towl on the back of the couch and picked up a red striped shirt that had been lying there.

"Some woman at the door being rude to her," Todd answered.

"She thought I was you and looked rather surprised to see me at the door," Rachel added.

Tony froze, shirt half buttoned. "At my door?" At their confirming nods, he threw the towel. "Damn it...!" Without another word, he bolted out the door, opting for the stairs instead of the elevator. He was lucky he lived on the fourth floor and in no time hit the bottom floor. He caught sight of her as she moved toward the parking lot. "Ziva..! Ziva.. wait up!" he called after her.

Turning, Ziva raised an eye as she caught sight of a hurried and pretty much half way dressed Tony running towards her. She stopped, crossed her arms and waited. This was going to be interesting. "Yes, Tony?"

When he caught his breath, and her, he sighed. "Look..you.. you got the wrong impression up there,"

Ziva snorted and raised an eye. "Oh, I did, did I? And what "wrong impression" is it that you think I got, Tony?"

That cause slight pause on his part. "You met Rachel." he said catching her eye.

"Obviously. What I don't get it why you are running after me while on a date with her..or whatever it is you want to call what you had in mind,"

"And THAT is the wrong impression. I am not dating Rachel-"

"Ok fine on a.. a booty call then,"

"And it's not a booty call, either."

"Then what is it, Tony?"

It's a friend staying at my place."

Ziva laughed. "You? You having a female friend staying at your apartment and you are not getting any sex from her? Sorry, but that is just one of the craziest stories I have ever heard, including some of your theories at work," Ziva added. "Nice try, Tony, but as much fun as this visit has been, I do have other plans and must be going. Have a good date."

She turned and Tony grabbed her hand, rather roughly, and stopped her. "Now wait a second, Ziva...Why is that so hard for you to believe? She and her husband are both staying at my place. He is an old college mate of mine and the two of them just moved to D.C.. They are staying here until they find a place of their own,"

"Oh and now she's married? Come on, you really want me to buy this story?" _Then tell me that you love me...and you're sorry, that you trust me, and that I'm the only one you want in bed with you... _Ziva stopped those thoughts. With all the issues between the two of them, now was not the time for confessions of any type, nor those was for a future..very distant future, conversation.

_**Come on Come on Get it on Riding in our rollercoaster Come on Come along Get it on Riding in our rollercoaster of love **_

"I don't want you to buy anything. I want you to trust me..to believe me!" he said watching her face for some sign of trust...no matter how small it might be. "Come meet them..." he said softly.

Ziva stared at him for a few moments. MAybe he was telling the truth. Otherwise, why would he invite her to meet them? Maybe he was expecting her to say no and his story would go unchallenged? Ziva mentally sighed. How crazy was she, acting like a jealous girlfriend? She and Tony were not even together and she was jealous of him dating other women. Lovely. Add that to the huge pile of issues between the two of them and it made a perfect tower that was going to come crashing down at any second. It seemed enevitable for it to happen between the two of them. "Not tonight," she finally said.

Dare he hope that was a sign of trust? He dared. "Alright, fine. Not tonight. Why did you come here in the first place?"

"I..wanted to talk to you," She figured the truth, or some of it, could be said.

"Ok...do you want to go up and talk? I can kick Todd and Rachel out for a few hours," he grinned winked at her suggestivly, just to show he was joking.

_**So don't be shy You'll soon be high We'll touch the sky You'll never believe oh baby now Go round and round But don't look down We won't be found You'd better believe it **_

Ziva rolled her eyes. "No, not that kind of talk, Tony. It can be had another time."

Tony frowned, those words seemingly familiar. As she walked away again, it dawned on him what she was talking about. "Ziva...!"

"Another time, DiNozzo," she called back, getting into her car.

Damn it all to hell. Their timing just never seemed right. Would it ever be?

_**Come and sit beside us We'll give you such a thrill We're not nice we're cool as ice We'll give you quite a chill Let your imagination take over on this ride Out of sight - all right (Hold on tight) Come on Come on Get it on Riding in our rollercoaster Come on Come along Get it on, Riding in our rollercoaster of love ! **_

*************************************************************************************************************************

Review make my day!! And if I get...say 10 for this chapter today, I'll post all THREE of the next ones before midnight tonight! ( 10/26)... And honestly..what did you think of the chapter?


	8. Uh Oh

_I had actually planned on putting this up YESTERDAY, but my computer decided to be a bit of a bitch and make everything go POOF! Needless to say, I've gotten it all back, but that's why this wasn't post wednesday.... however...._

_I must say, I was rather disappointed. I thought everyone would want the chapters right away!! I got about 6, maybe 7 reviews for last chapter.. so the quota wasn't quite reached to have all the chapters posted. I'm hoping this one will. I do thank all the reviewers and the people that added story alerts and the like!! Thanks! :D_

_**Song: Stand by you - S Club 7 **__( I'm on a bit of a "oldies" kick..lol.) The show is awesome, I've spent the last oh..72 hours downloading all the songs and watching all four seasons of the show. Anyone else remember them? Or is my audience too young or a bit older and not even know who they are?_

_Anyway, continue into the chapter! And please, over look any spelling/grammar errors that I may have done or missed! Oh.. and in the bottom authors note there is a spolier for NCIS episode.. NO DONT SCROLL DOWN!! READ THE CHAPTER FIRST!!... oy thats what I get for putting a spoiler notice in the begining! _

*************************************************************************************************************************

_**Bang!**_

Tony heard the sound as he spun on the spot, watching Ziva fall to the ground. The man he was chasing after continued to run in the other direction as Tony headed towards Ziva. He knew it wasn't a smart thing, letting the men get away, but he was more concerned with how Ziva was and where exactly she ahd been shot. On his knees in the snow, he saw the red stains and looked her over, despite her own protests.

"Ziva, you've been shot, you are far from fine!" Tony said finding the wound and placing his hands there to clott the bleeding. At least it was on her side, not anywhere dangerous. Well, he didn't THINK there were any major organs there, but then again maybe he was wrong.

"I've been worse," she hissed as he put the weight of his hands on her side.

"And chances are I haven't been around those other times. But I am around now. You need help," he said reaching a hand for his cell phone.

"I can walk, Tony. I've been shot, not killed.I am perfectly fine," Ziva argued. Although she was begining to get cold, but then again, she was lying on a snow covered street in the middle of November.

"Ziva, do me a favor and shut up for once. Let someone take care of you for a change," he gave the operator the location and as much information as he could, with Ziva butting in twice to help before hanging up. "And besides, if I let you walk out of here, Gibbs would hang me upside down by my thumbs in the elevator for the whole of NCIS to see," he joked.

Ziva refrained from pointing out that he couldnt be hung by his thumbs if he was upside down and rolled her eyes. "Is that the only reason you won't let me up? Fear of Gibbs retaliation?"

Tony look up at her, catching her eye. "No, Ziva, that is not the only reason." But he would be damned if he told her why.

**Damn you, I think I can feel something special going on. Something that is happening between us. I feel more than you could ever imagine. It's so clear. I want you to know. **

She wanted to ask, really she did. Except a movement behind Tony caught her eye. "Tony, watch out!" she warned, scramling backwards away from him as he ducked and rolled, narrowly avoiding being struck over the head with one of the biggest branches he'd ever seen.

"Ziva....!" Tony yelled, standing as fast as his body would allow and chancing a glance at her. Good, she was about fifteen feet away, holding her own wound, watching him. He ducked another swing and knocked the man's feet out from under him. As the man slid to the ground, Tony reached for his loaded weapon, took off the safety, and pointed it at their suspect. In the The one who had shot Ziva in the first place, if he remember correctly.

**I'm gonna stand by you if you want me to I'm gonna stand by you if you want it tonight I will stand by you 'cause I wanna be with you I'll stand by you Stand by you Stand by Stand by you Stand by Stand by you (Stand by you) Stand by Stand by you (Oh yeah) Stand by Stand by you I only want to be with you I only want to be with you **

He could hear very distant sirens. Good, help was on the way. As he had his gun trained on their suspect, he chanced another glance as Ziva. Only the man pulled his own trick and Tony found him self staring at the blue sky for ten seconds before he was suddenly in a power struggle for his own gun. He became aware that the gun had gone off and struggled even more to over power the man until a third shot rang out.

Tony pushed the man off of him and stood. " 'Bout time you got here, boss." he joked.

"Shut it, DiNozzo. What the hell happened?"

Tony shrugged. "He came at me, we fought, you killed him,"

Gibbs stared at him. "Where is Ziva?"

It was only then that Tony realized he hadn't heard anything from Ziva in over two minutes. He glanced around and ran ot her side, McGee and Gibbs not far off. The sirens were getting louder, but that didn't help the fear coursing through Tony. She was lying there, unresponsive, eyes closed. He had enough sense to feel for a pulse and realized that it was there. Faintly, but there. That did not ease him at all, though it should have.

"What happened, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked agian. When he answered Ziva had been shot, Gibbs cut him off. "Well, yea, I can see that. What I want to know is why you didn't call me."

"I called the ambulance," he grinned. "You didn't think those sirens were for me did ya, boss?" Tony had to joke. Needed to. If only for a slap on the back of the head or to take his mind off the woman lying next to him, bleeding all over his hands. She hadn't been bleeidng that much the first time he had been doing so.

"I think twice deserves a phone call, don't you?" Gibbs snapped as the sirens from the ambulance could clearly be heard by now.

"Wh..twice? Boss, she's only been.." That was when he realized McGee was on the other side of Ziva, holding his just as red hands on her stomach. "Oh my God...I... Boss.. Stray bullet.. Shit..." He couldn't form a complete sentance and stared at the pale face of his partner. " Holy hell.. I shot her!" he yelled.

That was all he could think about. He had shot Ziva in the stomach! What had he been thinking?! He became vaguely aware that the ambulance had arrived, of Gibbs pulling him away from Ziva and speaking to him, of the medics loading Ziva into the back of the vehicle. Gibbs going with them. The ambulance leaving. All he could think about was that if she died, it was his fault. Any problems, any issues with her at the hospital would be his fault. He stared at the blood red snow. For how long he wasn't sure, until a sharp smack to the back of his head brought him back into reality.

**Damn you Don't you know it's so good together. Us two, Nothing's gonna come in between us. I know we go in two different directions sometimes, But you will always be on my mind .**

"Have you heard anything I've said?" McGee asked.

Tony glared. "No, and I really don't care to either, Probie."

McGee sighed. He had washed his hands, but Tony hadn't. It slightly unnerved him. "Gibbs wants a report written up before anything else is done. I think he'll make an exception for you to clean up before you touch anything though," McGee explained.

"I don't care about an incident report. What did they say about Ziva? She going to be alright?"

McGee recognized dangerous territory when he saw it. "The medics said she should be fine once they get her to a doctor."

"SHOULD be? Should be was NOT the answer I was looking for, McGee!" Tony snapped.

**And if you think you ain't got nobody I just want you to know I'm gonna stand by you if you want me to I'm gonna stand by you if you want it tonight I will stand by you 'cause I wanna be with you I'll stand by you **

"Well, excuse me, Tony. I'm not a doctor. Nor can I forsee into the future. I can't give you any more information that what they've already said!"

"Then maybe you should turn into a damned doctor!" Tony stalked off towards the car.

Ziva would be fine. She'd been through more than just being shot at. Ziva would be fine.

**Stand by you (Stand by) Stand by Stand by you I'm gonna stand by you if you want me to I'm gonna stand by you if you want it tonight I will stand by you 'cause I wanna be with you I'll stand by you. Stand by you.**

He hoped. She had to be. She was his partner, his friend, his....he wasn't ready to admit that last bit, but he knew he would need to see if Ziva was alright for himself, reports be damned.

**************************************************************************************************************************** _Now, before you all flame me, don't. I can't kill her off....she my favorite! So don't worry.. I might make her suffer a bit...bwhahahaha.. but don't flame. This had to happen. Kind of like the team being disbanded at then end of season five or Ziva and Rivkin... Oh.. and here's your spolier, striaght from EW's Ausiello Files......_

**"Question: Is anything ever going to happen between Tony and Ziva on NCIS? —Lauren  
Ausiello:** I thought for sure something might happen in the Nov. 17 episode when the two sorta-lovebirds get trapped in an elevator overnight during a statewide blackout. But then an NCIS insider pointed out that it's not Tony she's marooned with, it's another major male character."

_I think it would be Ducky... but most others are saying Gibbs too. I'd rather Ducky if its not Tony.. and since it's not... well.. Lets all watch November 17th!! Lol. Any thoughts on who you all think it is??? Let us all know in reviews!!! Oh.. and just like last time.. ten reviews gets you another chapter before midnight tonight ( 10/29/09) !! But I want at least ten reviews!! Yes, I know, I'm evil.. but you all love me anyway!_


	9. Now what?

_Alright, just as promised.. !! The next chapter... I was waiting to post this LAST night, but the tenth review came it at about 1235 am... by which time I had already gone to bed! ( gotta love aol timestamps!! lol)) But it was REALLY close, and I give props for everyone trying!! :D. on to the chapter we go!!! _

_**Song: I have been there- Mark Schultz**_

*********************************************************************************************************************

_**In a room without a view, a new mother smiles and holds the tiny fingers of her brand new baby girl. Her husband takes her by the hand, so unsure about the future have no money can they make it in this world? And they pray, Lord all we have to give is love then they heard a gentle voice like an echo from above, **_

Tony paced the waiting room of the ER at Bethesda waiting on Gibbs or a nurse to come out. Gibbs wasn't exactly in the room with Ziva, but he was in the hospital somewhere- probably getting coffee. Tony knew that for sure. He had washed his hands before arriving at the hospital, realizing it wasn't a good idea to show up in a hospital with blood all over his hands.

He kept repeating to himself the same thing, over and over and over again. _Ziva is fine, she's being checked out right now. She's fine. _Except by repeating it constantly, he also kept dragging the image of a lifeless cold bleeding Ziva to mind. He shuddered as the image appeared at the forefront of his mind once more. If he saw that image again, it would be entirely too soon. It terrified him that he could lose her. What was he going to do without her as a partner to trade sarcasitc comments and humored banter with?

He paced. And paced. And paced. For how long, he didnt know. Eventually, Tony plopped down into a chair, face in hands, sighing. He hadn't gone by NCIS before coming to the hospital, leaving McGee to find his own way back from the...was it even a crime scene? Not really, but at the same time it was. A federal officer had been shot, a man killed. Of course Ducky would have shown, taken the suspects body back to NCIS for autopsy... which meant McGee, as the only agent had to have secured the scene.Oh well. Tony would deal with Gibbs anger later...Speak of the devil...

_**I have been there. I know what fear is all about. Yes, I have been there and I'm standing with you now. I have been there And I came to build the bridge oh so this road could lead you home. Oh I have been there. **_

"Here, you'll need it. Have you heard anything?" Gibbs asked with a raised eyebrow, handing Tony a cup of coffee.

Shaking his head, he accepted the styrofoam cup with a muttered thanks. He didn't even need to ask how Gibbs knew he was there. Nine years of working with the man taught him that Gibbs just knew things. Gibbs stood next to him, silently, waiting, just as he was. And thought it was nice to know someone was waiting with him, it still didn't ease the guilt.

"It's not your fault, Tony," Gibbs voice startled him out of his thoughts.

"How can you say that, boss? Of course it is. I took the safety off my weapon, I let the guy get the best of me. It went off because I was careless. Why? Because I was worried about her and the one shot to the side she'd already taken!" His frustration with himself and his actions crept into his voice.

"You were being a good friend. Of course, your actions as an agent were not commendable, and we could have had two liabilities, not just one." Gibbs said casually.

Tony winced. Gibbs could make him feel better and yet even more guilty with just a few words. "I'd gladly switch places with her if I could. I should technically be in there too. She shouldnt have taken that second bullet, I should have taken it!" He wanted to pound something, hit something. If something happened to Ziva... _She's going to be fine._

Gibbs said nothing, knowing his senior field agent wouldn't bother listening to a word he said. He'd continue to blame himself until the news that Ziva was fine reached his ears and sunk into his goofy course, he knew in his gut Ziva would be alright, but how soon she would be, he couldn't say.

Four hours later, Tony sat alone again. He watched people come and go from the ER. Many he knew, hadn't gotten good news. Some had. He wasn't sure which one of those people he would be, and he didn't want to know. He watched an old man burst into tears at something a nurse said to him.

_**He's been a pastor twenty years but tonight he sits alone and broken hearted in the corner of the church He tried to change a fallen world with his words and with his wisdom but it seems like it is only getting worse And he cries, Oh Lord I just don't understand Then he felt the hand of grace, and he heard a voice that said **_

_All alone_, Tony thought and sighed. Gibbs had gone off somewhere again and McGee was probably still at NCIS. There was still no news on Ziva and Tony wondered if that was a good thing or a bad thing. If it wasn't a good thing, someone would have come out, wouldn't they have? Just like all the other people that had recieved bad news so far. He closed his eye for a minute. At least he thought it was a minute because the next thing he knew, someone was asking for the family of Ziva David and he jumped up, suddenly alert.

"You don't look like family," the doctor said looking Tony over.

Tony resisted a sarcastic comment. "I'm her husband," he lied.

"Her papers state she is single. If you are not family, I cannot release any information about her to you,"

_**I have been there, I know what pain is all about yes I have been there, and I'm standing with you now I have been there, and I came to build a bridge oh so this road could lead you home oh i have been there. **_

Tony rolled his eyes. "Ever consider that we're newly weds? That she hasn't had time to update her papers? With our job as demanding as it is, that not exactly the first priority in our minds." He prayed Ziva would never find out he was saying such things. She would probably kick his ass six feet under and then up to the ozone and back to his desk at NCIS if she knew.

The man considered Tony's words for a moment before sighing. "Alright, fine. She came in with two gun shot wounds-"

"How about skipping to what we don't know, doc," Tony snapped.

The man glared. "One in her side, the other in her stomache. She lost a lot of blood, and we had to do surgery to get the bullent from her stomach. We've stitched her side and she was lucky that shot wasn't a few centimeters lower or we'd be looking at a possible liver transplant and kidney removal, "

"But that didn't happen.. what about the other one?" Tony asked. The doctor had yet to say anything about Ziva herself. Tony didn't care about the bullets or any damages to her- just that she'd be alright eventually.

_**An older man up on a hill holding flowers but he can't hold back the tears. oh he has come to say goodbye. he thinks about the life she lived, thinks about how hard it's been to live without her sixty years right by his side and he cries, oh Lord i loved her till the end and he heard a gentle voice say you'll see her once again**_

"The bullet burried in her stomache cause internal bleeding, which we were able to stop. We also stapled her stomache closed and she'll have a nasty scar there and on her side. But other than that, she will be alright. She'll be here for a few days, have to watch what she eats and remain on bed rest for six weeks until everything finally heals once she's been released, but I don't see any major complications in the near future."

Tony wanted to shout, jump, scream, dance...anything. Ziva was going to be alright! He hadn't killed her! He did none of those things, however and nodded. "Can I see her?"

The doctor shrugged. "She's out of it for the moment, sleeping. I don't see why not, but don't wake her or stay too long. Visting hours are almost over." He gave Tony her room number and information.

Tony snorted as the doctor walked away. Visiting hours? Please, like he was going to leave her side until she woke! And even then they would probably have to physically remove him from her room.

The flurry of panic hit him the second he stepped off the elevator to her floor. He could hear machines going off and watched as nurses and doctors ran in and out of one specific room_. That patient must have it bad_, he thought. He looked at the room numbers going down the halll, towards the chaos. He stopped dead and glaced at his hand where the room number was written.

_**I have been there I know what sorrow's all about yes i have been there and i'm standing with you now i have been there, and i came to build a bridge oh so this road could lead her home, the road could lead her home oh i have been there, You know I overcame the cross, yes i have been there so her life would not be lost oh i have been there, and i came to build a bridge so this road could lead you home the road could lead you home Oh I have been there **_

The chaos was comming from Ziva's room.

Shit.

_**Yes I have been there**_

********************************************************************************************************************************

_I know, I'm evil. You all know what it takes for another chapter... 10 reviews for the next chapter.. and btw I'm on EST, just so most of you know and don't yell at me because its nine where you are and i didnt put up a chapter because here it would be 12 or 1 depending on where you live._


	10. Take her with you!

_A/N: Well damn... thanks for all the reviews!! Here's the next chapter BEFORE MIDNIGHT AS PROMISED!! That one went over 10 easy!! Thanks... and make sure you all read bottom A/N too!! I believe I mentioned at the end of chapter 8 that I wasn't killing her off. Nice to know you all want her to suffer though!! LOL.... don't worry she will suffer thoughout the next few chapters. and the next one will be longer too...promise._

_NCIS marathon on USA network tomorrow, ALL DAY!! :D Can't wait. make sure to watch guys!! lol._

_**Song: Mily Cyrus/Hannah Montana "Life is what you make it" **__( go on.. laugh, IDC. She sends a good message to the under ten crowd through the hannah montana songs. and I have four sisters under the age of ten.... 3 7 9 and almost 10.)_

*******************************************************************************************************************************

Tony walked into the bullpen and froze. He blinked twice. Walked back out of the bullpen and then back in. Mentally counted on his fingers.

"What are you doing, Tony?"

He raised an eye at his partner. "Wondering what you are doing here a week after getting out of the hospital."

_**Don't let no small frustration, Ever bring you down (no, no, no, no), Just take a situation, And turn it all around, **_

She shrugged. "I was bored,"

He stared at her. " You... you were fucking bored?!! So you hightailed it to NCIS to WORK when you are on BED rest for SIX WEEKS? Are you insane?!" He wanted to laugh. But he knew better.

_**With a new attitude everything can change, Make it how you want it to be, Staying mad, why do that, give yourself a break, Laugh about it and you'll see! **_

"No. Bored."

"Ziva, your body rejected the blood transfusion they gave you, you have stitches in your stomach and side. You have staples in your stomach to close it. I can see brusies on your hand from the IV they stuck you with. You've been out of the hospital a week. You can't be back at work yet."

"Yet, she is," McGee interruptted.

"I see that, probie," Tony rolled his eyes. "That's my point."

"I am perfectly fine to do desk work, Tony."

"Not according to your doctor, Ziva,"

"They are all quacks anyway,"

"Even Ducky?"

She frowned and shook her head. "That is not what I meant. I just mean that I know my own body, and they do not."

Gibbs came around the corner. "Gear up, dead body near the river," He paused and looked up. "McGee, gear up."

"Boss?" Tony asked with a frown. Gibbs shoved some papers at him.

"Family medical leave. Paid, five weeks, fill them out," He pointed to Ziva. "Take Ziva with you and do not let her come back here. You take care of her until then, you hear me, DiNozzo?"

_**Life's what you make it, So let's make it rock, Life's what you make it, So come on, come on, (everybody now)! Don't be sad, broken-hearted, There's so much to do (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) Life's is hard, or it's party, The choice is up to you! **_

"Yes, boss," Tony said staring at the man.

"Gibbs, I am just fine! I can do desk work!" Ziva said, slowly standing and wincing as she did. Damned staples.

Gibbs didn't answer but stepped into the elevator. Ziva threw her hands up in frustration. "Do I have no say in this whatsoever?!"

Tony snorted. "Apparently not. Neither do I. All I have to do is sign these. Gibbs was obviously anticipating you coming back before you were allowed."

"I cannot just sit at home all day, Tony! I have nothing to do!"

_**With a new attitude everything can change, Make it how you want it to be, Staying sad, why do that, give yourself a break, I know you wanna party with me. Life's what you make it, So let's make it rock, Life's what you make it, So come on, come on, (everybody now)! Let's celebrate it, Join in everyone, You decide, Cause life's, What you make it **_

"You won't be bored. I promise. I'll be there to keep you company," he shook one of the papers to prove his point.

"So instead of being bored, I'll be utterly incapacitated and stuck watching movies of all kinds twenty four seven. Lovely," she said sarcastically.

Tony rolled his eyes, not bothering to comment. It was going to be a long five weeks.

_**Things are looking up, Anytime you want, All you gotta do is realize that, It's under your control, So let the good times rock and roll! **_

But, he vowed he was going to make the next five week torlerable for himself and for her. He wasn't going to let her be bored. He wouldn't make her watch movies either. He would find stuff for them to do. The time would fly by.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

_So.....now you all know what happened without me actually adding in the scene. If you want, I can add it as a oneshot, since it's already written out, but it didn't really add anything more to the story and I didnt want to put a "scared for Ziva" tony chapter again. Review? Thanks!_


	11. Restless

_As a Halloween treat... and plus after three reviews i felt bad for giving such a short chapter!! So..._

_HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!! _

_**Song: Voice of Truth- Casting Crowns**__. ( yes, I know, my tastes in music vary greatly!) _

_And... out of my own curiosity has ANYONE listened, looked up, downloaded or played the songs in the background while reading this?_

********************************************************************************************************************************

_He looked around, watched a crash cart be wheeled into the room, saw many people rush in and out of the room, and all he could think of was that Ziva wasn't going to make it after all. There was somethng wrong, something they couldn't fix. God, what was he going to do without her? He realized he had been rooted to the same spot for at least five minutes, staring at the scene before him and he hadn't even seen the actual action yet!!_

_He wasn't sure he even wanted to look in the room. Where was Gibbs when he was needed? Coffee run, most him and his coffee! As Tony neared the room, the action seemed to slow, even stop. It was like a bad suspense moment in a movie and he couldn't help but wonder whether it was a horror movie when one of the important characters die or if it was a romance movie where the significant other was perfectly fine and the producers were trying to keep the auidence in fear just a bit longer. As a nurse came out, Tony grabbed her arm, desperate for information on what was going on._

_"What happened, is she alright?"_

_It must have been the look on his face or possibly the tone of his voice that caused her to give him a pitying look. "I'm sorry, sir. She's gone."_

Tony awoke, sweating, from the nightmare. Each time it was different. He had to remind himself that Ziva was fine and in her room twenty feet from him, sleeping. The dream was so real, so much like the hospital, that more than once over the past three days he'd found himself going to check on Ziva to make sure she was still breathing. That day had been horrible, one of the longest he'd ever gone through. The only other times he'd felt that way was when Gibbs had been blown almost into smithereens and when Kate had died, right in front of him.

_**Oh what I would do to have The kind of faith it takes to climb out of this boat I'm in On to the crashing waves To step out of my comfort zone Into the realm of the unknown where Jesus is And He's holding out His hand **_

But out of the three events, two hard turned out fine. Gibbs was fine and running the team. Ziva hadn't died because of the blood transfusion. He still considered it his fault that she'd needed the transfusion in the first place because if she hadn't taken the stray bullent from his gun, she wouldn't have needed any blood. He heard a noise and glanced at the clock. Four in the morning. What on earth?

Getting out of bed and pulling on a pair of shorts, Tony opened his door wider than the foot he nornally kept it ( just to hear Ziva) and wandered out into the living area.

"What are you doing?" Tony demanded.

Ziva looked up from tying her shoes, as if the answer was obvious. "Going for a run."

"Like hell you are. There is no way you are running." She could barely walk without pain and she wanted to go running? Was she crazy?

_**But the waves are calling out my name and they laugh at me Reminding me of all the times I've tried before and failed The waves they keep on telling me Time and time again, "Boy, You'll never win!" "You'll never win!" **_

"Tony, do not cuddle me-"

"Coddle," he corrected automatically.

"Whatever. I can handle running."

"You can't walk without pain, let alone run. Do you WANT the staples to come open?"

She glared and he glared right back. " I cannot sit here."

"So then we'll go somewhere and WALK today. When its actually a decent hour and other people are milling about," Tony told her, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

_**But the Voice of Truth tells me a different story The Voice of Truth says, "Do not be afraid!" And the Voice of Truth says, "This is for My glory" Out of all the voices calling out to me I will choose to listen and believe The Voice of Truth **_

"I do not need a baby sitter either!" she cried in frustration, tossing her hands half way into the air. She wouldn't admit it hurt to raise them any higher.

He actually looked hurt. "I'm not a baby sitter. I'm a friend taking care of another friend because She's injured."

"It is babysitting. You are being paid."

"So are you," he returned. "Honestly, you think I would have actually signed those papers if I didn't want to help you?"

"More like you didn't want Gibbs to yell at you,"

_**Oh what I would do to have The kind of strength it takes to stand before a giant With just a sling and a stone Surrounded by the sound of a thousand warriors Shaking in their armor Wishing they'd have had the strength to stand But the giant's calling out my name and he laughs at me Reminding me of all the times I've tried before and failed The giant keeps on telling me Time and time again, "Boy, You'll never win!" "You'll never win!" **_

He sighed. There was no use arguing with her. But she wasn't going running. He walked over, picked her up off the couch carefully, and headed back to his room.

"What are you doing!" Ziva half yelled.

Tony didn't answer. He just walked into his room, shut the door with his foot and gently placed her on the bed. He got in on the other side of her. "I'm making sure you don't leave," he finally answered.

Ziva sighed. He could be so infruiating at times! How dare he! Somewhere in the back of her mind however, she knew he cared. She may be stubborn, but so was he and obviously had no intention of letting her leave the apartment without him at her side. Looking around, she smirked to herself.

Well, she'd managed to get into Tony's bed. Sure, it wasn't in a throes of passion or combined with kisses and confessions of any type, but she was still laying next to him. It caused a giggle, yes a giggle, to bubble inside of her.

_**But the Voice of Truth tells me a different story The Voice of Truth says, "Do not be afraid!" And the Voice of Truth says, "This is for My glory" Out of all the voices calling out to me I will choose to listen and believe The Voice of Truth **_

Clamping it back down, she shook her head at her own sillyness. And she did have to admit that it was nice to have someone care so much about her well being and health. She'd never had that at home, which was probably why she was so determined to be up and moving again. Resigning herself to being stuck, at least for the moment (she knew that if she tried to move, Tony would stop her....that was why she was in bed with him!), Ziva closed her eyes.

_**But the stone was just the right size To put the giant on the ground And the waves they don't seem so high From on top of them lookin' down I will soar with the wings of eagles When I stop and listen to the sound of Jesus Singing over me But the Voice of Truth tells me a different story The Voice of Truth says, "Do not be afraid!" And the Voice of Truth says, "This is for My glory" Out of all the voices calling out to me(calling out to me) I will choose to listen and believe(I will choose to listen and believe) I will choose to listen and believe The Voice of Truth **_

Somewhere around two hours later, Tony woke, finding he couldn't move half of his body. Looking over he found Ziva, sound asleep and curled up next to him, her leg splayed over one of his, an arm across his chest, head on his arm. No wonder he couldn't move! He watched her face a few moments before smiling to himself and closing his eyes once again.

*******************************************************************************************************************************

_So.....?? please tell me what you think...! :D And the song... the "voice of truth" is Tonys... at least in my mind!! Lol.... you know what to do for another chapter! Quota hasn't changed. :D_


	12. Taking Care

_**SQUEAL!!! **_

_So, I typed and posted chapter 11..... only to go to my inbox and see I had 10 reviews in the last hour!! Awesome! Thanks everyone!!! you are all SOOOOO loyal!! Not to mention all the reviews for chapter 12 that was in my inbox!! Oh.. and the Ziva suffering starts now (somewhat..and goes from here), I'm actually shocked at how much you all want her to suffer!! LoL._

_I'm so happy that so many of you love this story! And to answer some reviews....( and give spoilers)_

_In no particular order, the following will happen:_

_Ziva will be going back to the hospital, thus extending her "bed rest"_

_Tony knows shes in pain, but he isnt about to comment on it and get his head chopped off..Ziva isn't as good at masking pain around him as she thinks!__(__and he doesnt need a chibi Ziva kicking his ass yet either... they are arguing while I'm typing this actually...sitting on my key board right above the numbers six and seven....) _

_There is going to be a sex scene. __Get over it if you don't like it. Sorry. I'm doing it and this is your warning to be on the look out for it so you can either read it or skip it...your choice! There will be a warning in the begining A/N to the chapter as well._

_Tony will end up in the hospital_

_Ziva and Ducky have a moment. __ No romantic or anything... you know what I mean!_

_Ziva leaves_

_Tony leave__ ( in different ways)_

_Ok... long a/n... sorry!! Just felt I'd give you guys some spoilers on whats to come... and if you're really good this week, I'll give you a SHOW spoiler ( not for tuesdays episode...another one). lol..j/k....on the good part.. not the spoiler!_

_**Song: "You Raise Me Up" - Selah**_

_Oh, and the one shot is up. Sorry.. I was thinking of a good name for it. Its under the name "Hello Friend". _

*************************************************************************************************************************

As she showered and dressed, Ziva took her time to collect her thoughts. Not to mention she had to go slow anyway. Those stupid staples and stitches.... and it wasn't like she could even enjoy a shower! It was more of a sponge shower...no wait.. sponge bath..? Whatever it was... she couldn't do anything but rub a damp cloth over her wounds until they healed fully.

_**When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary, When troubles come and my heart burdened be. Then, I am still and wait here in the silence, Until you come and sit awhile with me. **_

She couldn't do anything alone without it pissed her off. It was difficult to bend, stand, sit, raise her arms over her head, stretch around her body..Jesus! Just putting a bra on took effort and work, let alone pants, socks, shoes, shirts, or anything else. Maybe she was being a bit stubborn, but she refused to ask for Tony's help. She was a big girl, she could handle a little pain. Ok, so this was more pain than she'd ever felt at once, but it wasn't that unbearable.

_Then why do you feel like crying?_ She ignored the voice.

Ziva gritted her teeth and finished getting dressed. Opening the door, she found Tony waiting in front of her, his hand out. Looking down, she realized he was giving her pain meds. The meds she had been prescribed but hadn't gotten filled because she didn't think she needed it. His other hand held a glass of water. She silently took the medication and downed the water before handing the glass back. He stepped out of her way and Ziva moved to the kitchen, ready to get something to eat.

A thought crossed her mind about when and how he'd gotten the medication for her. He hadn't left her side since he had walked her from NCIS three days had been the first time he had even offered it to her and she wondered if she had really taken that long to clean up and dress. Sighing, she pulled eggs from the fridge.

She also wondered what he was thinking. After waking up and finding she was cuddled inside of Tony's arms and pressed against the side of his body, Ziva had felt tense, awkward. Tony didn't seem to mind but was content letting her sit in her own thoughts and she wondered if he knew how she had woken up for the second time that morning.

_**You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas I am strong, when I am on your shoulders You raise me up.. to more than I can be. **_

"You should be sitting. That medication works fast and it can make you dizzy," Tony said from right behind her. She almost dropped the egg carton from shock. That was until she realized she had been about to do exactly that and he had placed his hand under hers to stop her from creating _Kitchen de la Eggs_. At least they still had half a dozen eggs in their hands, even if Ziva's pluse had stopped and her heart rate increased slightly. Or at least that is what it felt like in that moment where she looked up and back into his eyes.

And saw concern along with something she couldn't quite place. "Ma..maybe I will sit." she said quietly. What on earth was wrong with her? Tony hardly ever caught her off guard or made her stutter. And suddenly, today,after three days, he had. Why? Maybe because she had gotten used to him almost dotting on her or checking on her. Sure, it was only three days, but being with someone for that long all day and all night made it seem like a lot longer.

And she admitted, to herself, that she liked it. Could get used to it happening everyday. Before reality crashed back in and reminded her who she was, who he was, what their job entailed and who they worked for. Sitting in a chair, Ziva watched as Tony went about making scrambled eggs with cheese and diced tomatos mixed in. Just how she liked it. Did he know that, or was he doing it without realizing it? Maybe it was a bit of both?

_**There is no life - no life without its hunger Each restless heart beats so imperfectly But when you come and I am filled with wonder Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity **_

It was going to be a long five weeks. She wasn't sure she could take it, being cooped up with Tony was not going to help either. The now all too familiar twinging in her stomache started, causing her to lose the appetite she had come out to the kitchen with.

Great.

Just what she needed. It wasn't like she could control it either, which irritated her as well. Slowly standing, holding back a wince so Tony wouldn't see, she walked out of the kitchen to the couch so she could lay down. Breakfast could wait a few more hours.

_**You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas And I am strong, when I am on your shoulders You raise me up .. to more than I can be You raise me up .. to more than I can be**_

_**********************************************************************************_

_You know what to do!! :D Was this chapter better on the Ziva suffering? Oh, and the hospital visit i mention... and the sneaking away one..major suffering...FYI. :D _


	13. Don't Back Down

_Oh.. wow!!! Such an overwhelming response to Tony ending up in the hospital....All I'm going to say on that is that its for something you aren't expecting. Trust me, not hurt, not sick...you'll like how it happens, but you'll never guess!! ( I know, I'm evil for not telling!)I actuallly thought you'd all be more concerned with a sex scene happening and not want that, NOT tony ending up in the hospital!! Guess I was proved wrong ( which doesnt happen often..lol)_

**Also, Another concern you all have- Death fic. I'm going to stop that right now. This is NOT and will not be a death fic. No major characters from NCIS die. except maybe Vance...I dont like him...lol..jk! I may not like Vance, but no one from NCIS dies. I'm not Shane Brennan (the ex. producer of the show for those that dont know) and dont see the need to kill off characters just to keep the plot line(s) going.**

_Also, again, the one shot "missing scene" is up. Click on my name at the top and look for it.. "Hello Friend" is the title. I'm also working on a __**one shot song **__(songs do wonders for my creativity, as do reviews! lol) __**challenge fic **__NCIS Tiva pairing (duh! like i'd write anything else?!) When that's up I'll let you know too so you can read it if you want._

_Oh, and, I guess you're going to make me take this slower, less time jumps now huh?? ( not that I mind!! :) ) Some of you wanted the see the walk...so, I've put it in here.I'm an impatient person, so hence the time jumps. And just to be clear, this is now all happening in the middle November and onwards in the year._

_**Song: "It's my life" Bon Jovi (((Referance points: "Like frankie said, I did it my way" refers to the song "My way" by frank sinatra ( 1969) and "Tommy and Gina" refer to a couple in the song "Livin' on a prayer" about two people struggling with work, money, and a relationship.**_

_And... to _NCISAddict... _he/she brought up that they were the 11th review for chapter 12 and that I am usually very much on time with the updates. This is true. And for the rest of you who are also wondering, I wasn't feeling too well yesterday. I spent most of saturday night lying on the bathroom floor in pain and nothing stayed down yesterday. I do think it was the chicken pizza I ate from pizza hut....who knows... but I'm better today, with only tiredness as an excuse! :D __And as a treat for my lateness, you'll get two chapters during the day and possibly one before midnight ( at least ten reviews between both chapters...:D) tonight! _

_************************************************************************************************************************ _

Tony wanted to groan in frustration. This was taking forever! After convincing Ziva to eat something, he had helped her down the hall to the elevator and over to the park two blocks from his place. She wanted a walk, then fine, she could walk.

Except now, it was killing him. He understood she had just had major work done on her body, he did. But she walked so slow! Slower than a baby who was just learning to walk, actually! And he had wanted to go running this morning? Right....like that would have stubborn woman could barely walk!

"Let's go sit on the bench," he suggested, watching her stuggle with her breathing and movement.

Ziva waved him off. "No, I am fine. We can go around again."

_**This ain't a song for the broken-hearted No silent prayer for faith-departed I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd You're gonna hear my voice When I shout it out loud **_

Tony gritted his teeth. She was pushing herself too much. Her voice was strained and he knew she had to be in lots of pain. Pain she apparently didn't want him to know about. Well, tough luck. "No, I feel like sitting...come on.."

"You've barely done anything! You walk slower than a turtle."

"Snail. And I just want to sit and enjoy the nice, slightly warmer than normal day we are having. "

Ziva sighed, giving in. Secretly though, she was thankful he wanted to sit. She was in so much pain she wanted to cry. Those pain meds he had given her earlier had worn off and while they had done wonders for her when they were in full swing, now she just wanted to pass out. She also realized that running wouldn't be an option for her until she could move without pain. Damn. So much for having that to look forward to in the mornings. Closing her eyes, she realized she also had a headach. From what she wasn't sure...moving too much? The brightness of the sun on the snow?

All too soon for her, Tony was ready to go back. Great. Going back seemed to take forever, twice as long as it had before. And she now had sharp stabbing pains in the area of her stomach. Not the normal twinges she was used to. Almost incapacitating pains. It was making her sick. And about a block and a half away from Tony's she doubled over, not only from pain but to feed the minscule plant life that was still living in the freezing weather. Which made her abdomen clench even more.

"Alright, that's it. We're done. No more walking for you," Tony said sternly. He waited until she was finsihed before picking her up bridal style.

"You cannot possibly carry me that far!" Ziva said. Though she was grateful, she didn't like him going out of his way for her. No matter how much pain she was in. It wasn't right.

"I can too. And I am. Ziva, you just threw up! I knew walking wasn't a good idea, and this proves it."

The last thing she wanted to was to be stuck inside all day. "No.. Tony, walking is fine! I swear. Maybe I am coming down with something."

"All the more reason to not go for a walk," he muttered.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! She needed to be outside on a daily basis or sh'ed go insane.

"Tony, really. I am fine. Please put me down so I can walk the rest of the-"

"Ziva, just let it go. I'm not putting you down. I'm not rising to your bait and I am not arguing with you about this."

She sighed. Fine, she would let it drop for now.

_**It's my life It's now or never But I ain't gonna live forever I just wanna live while I'm alive (It's my life) My heart is like an open highway Like Frankie said "I did it my way" I just wanna live while I'm alive It's my life **_

*********

Two days later, Ziva moved slowly and quietly through the darkened apartment. IT was about five in the morning and she didn't want to wake Tony. Not today.

After being stuck inside for the last few days, she needed to get outside. She had taken some of the medication Tony forced her to take three times a day. It had taken effect and she wasn't in a ton of pain either. In fact, she could barely feel anything and was grateful Tony had gotten them- however it was. As she made her way to the front door, a light clicked on in the kitchen and she found Tony staring at her.

"Tony--"

He just stared at her. Ziva felt like a child that was being scolded by a parent- except Tony wasn't her mother or father and he wasn't using words. Just a look. But then again, maybe he was sleep walking instead of lying in wait for her. Doubting it, she slowly inched her way to the door. Her hand touched the knob and just as she thought she MIGHT get away with it, he spoke.

"You leave and by the time you get back I'll have installed locks on your bedroom door that only I can open," he threatened.

"You would not!"

He raised an eye. "Are you going to test what I can do? Do you not remember about seven months ago?" Of course he was referring to Rivkin and how he had looked out for her, but he didn't need to make the statement more obvious than he just had.

She frowned. "That was seven months ago. I thought-"

"What, that I had changed? That maybe it was forgotton or possibly both of those options? You are not leaving Ziva and I'll do what I have to to keep you here. Just like I felt I was justified months ago for doing what I did. I still do.

She did not want to have this conversation this early. But it seemed he wanted to. "Justified? For killing someone? How can that ever be justified?"

"You tell me. You've done it for years before NCIS," he shot back.

"That was uncalled for, Tony!" Ziva glared at him. "I was not part of NCIS. I took orders and followed them. Simple as that."

"Was it, Ziva? Was following Daddy Dears order really that simple? News flash, he sent you to South Africa in hopes of never seeing you again because he didn't and doesn't want to deal with what happened! He doesn't care about you, Ziva-"

"Oh, and you do?" Now they were getting somewhere. At least she thought they were.

_**This is for ones who stood their ground For Tommy and Gina who never backed down Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake Luck ain't even lucky You've got to make your owns breaks **_

He paused and stared at her. "How can you ask that? Of course I do. You're my partner, my friend. I'll always have your back- just as I did and have since you've joined NCIS." his tone softened and he stepped towards her. "And I think I care more about what happens to you more than most of the people you know. Minus the team, of course."

"So keeping me inside, against my own will is caring about me? Tony, that is messed up logic."

"No, damn it!" He took a deep calming breath. "I'm keeping you in here because I don't want you ending up back in the hospital having to get more stitches or staples or whatever because your wounds have opened. Do you want a longer healing time, Ziva? I know it hurts you to move, I can see it in your eyes, detect it in your movements, no matter how much you try to hide it!"

"How much pain I am in is none of your business,"

Tony laughed. It wasn't a happy one, more of an angry snort than anything. "Right, just like having your back at work or pointing out that you called NCIS and not Mossad for help in being rescued isn't any of my business either?"

She reached out and smacked him across the face. "Do not bring that up, Tony. Ever again."

Though his cheek stung, he didn't back down. "Why? Sore spot? If it is, why should it matter. You've obviously got enough of them, so why not add on to your pain? That's what you're trying to do by sneaking out of here!"

"That is not what I am trying to do! Why don't you shut your mouth before I ki-

"Kill me? Because in case you haven't noticed, you can barely move. You've been holding onto that chair for almost ten minutes and it looks as if its supporting nintey percent of your weight. I don't think you are in a position to make threats, Ziva."

Alright, so he was right about the chair. But she felt dizzy. And it wasn't as if he was right about anything else at the moment. "Ha, shows what you know!" To prove a point, Ziva stepped away from the chair, letting go of it. "I don't need you or a chair to hold me up, Tony. I'm much stronger than that!" But if she didn't grab onto something else soon, she was afraid she would fall.

He sighed. "Fine, you've proven your point. You still are not leaving the apartment."

_**Better stand tall when they're calling you out Don't bend don't break, baby don't back down **_

She opened her mouth to argue, but saw spots in front of her vision. Was this what it was like to be dizzy? Apparently so because the next thing she knew, she was being held against Tony's chest, his arms holding her body weight. Then she saw nothing.

When she came to, Ziva found herself lying in bed- Tony's-- and covered by a light blanket. There was a glass of water next to the bed and she looked at the time. Seven. Only three- wait had she been out of it for three hours?! She moved to sit up and winced as she struggled to do so.

"I wouldn't do that, my dear, if I were you."

Looking around she spied the doctor sitting in a chair across the room. "Ducky...what are you doing here?"

"Tony called me to come make sure you were alright. Gave that boy quite a scare you did, passing out on him like that." He waved his hand at her protest. "I know, it's your medication he had me get filled for you, but that doesn't change the point. He's just trying to look out for you, my dear and you aren't making it easy on him, trying to sneak out all hours of the night."

"Ducky, I can't sit inside all day! He's forcing me to stay inside and I need to have fresh air everyday."

_**It's my life And it's now or never 'Cause I ain't gonna live forever I just wanna live when I'm alive (It's my life) My heart is like an open highway Like Frankie said "I did it my way" I just want to live while I'm alive **_

"Ah, claustrophobia. Why didn't you just tell him in the first place?"

Ziva gave him a look.

"Look, Ziva, you and Tony have your issues. Do us all a favor and work them out while you're stuck recovering. We all know that you two need to have a heart to heart. So just do it.." he pointed a finger at her. "And no yelling or arguing. That won't get you anywhere. I remember trying to mediate between him and Kaitlynn. That was one of the more horrid things I've had to help settle...those two acted like brother and sister if I'd ever seen two unrelated people do so! Now you and Tony on the other hand, "

"Ducky? Where are you going with all this?" Ziva had managed to sit up, the doctor not even realizing she had tears in her eyes from the effort. At least for a few moments.

_**It's my life And it's now or never I ain't gonna live forever I just wanna live when I'm alive (It's my life) My heart is like an open highway Like Frankie said "I did it my way" I just want to live while I'm alive 'Cause it's my life! **_

"Oh Ziva, I'm sorry. I was just remembering the past.I often get caught up in that you know," He came to her and gave her a gentle hug. "It'll all get better, Ziva. You and Tony will work things out and your injuries will heal."

"I hope so, Ducky. I hope so."

******************************************************************************************************************************

_**Note: That was NOT the Ducky/Ziva moment**_


	14. Women

_Ok, heres chapter two for today!! Sorry it took so long! :)_

_And... how odd is this... I've found everyone sends in reviews at about the same time....! Which means you're all reading at the same time.. :D And I've found that they appear one after another in my in box as I'm typing up the next chapter! Lol...:) _

_Sorry this one is so late. You wouldn't believe how hard it is to get a video of an almost two years old kid talking!! And then waiting on it to load on facebook! FOREVER... feel free to friend me! :) I know, I'm pathetic..lol._

_Again: one shot is up. "Hello Friend" on my profile in case all of you haven't read it yet!_

_**Song: Brooks and Dunn- "Put A Girl In It"**_

*****************************************************************************************************************************

_**You can buy you a brand new truck Chrome it all out, jack it way up You can build you a house way high on a hill With a pool and a pond and a view to kill You can make all the money in sight But you ain't livin' a good life. **_

After calling Ducky to check that Ziva was fine, Tony had left, needing to just get away for a bit. The woman had scared him half to death as she almost collapsed after their argument this morning. He'd reacted instantly, catching her in his arms, and then watching her eyes roll into the back of her head as she passed out in his arms. It had terrified him to death watching that. He'd almost called 911 but then figured that it might be a bit extreme and had called Ducky instead.

Tony was actually surprised that he had not flipped out while waiting on Ducky to get there.

As he walked around the business district, Tony wondered if Ziva was really was fine or if the doctor had just told him that to prevent him from worrying.

_**'Til you put a girl in it you ain't got nothin' What's it all worth without a little lovin'? Put a girl in it, some huggin' and some kissin' **_

Then he shook his head. Ducky wouldn't lie to him, would he? Maybe, but Tony was probably also being just a bit paranoid. He sighed. Ziva was fine. She would be just fine. It was her medication, he knew that. Had warned her about it the first time he'd given it to her.. Had read the warnings himself. And yet.... it still didn't ease his mind one bit.

God, he had it bad. Very bad. If he'd lost her-ever- he wasn't sure what he'd do. Probably go insane. He snorted as the classic " Women, can't live with them, can't live without them" line popped in his head.

Whoever invented that phrase had probably never spoken words so true ever again.

_**If your world's got something missing Just put a girl in it. **_

***********

With Ducky's help, Ziva got out of bed and slowly wandered around the apartment. "Tony is not here?" For some reason she had not put together that Ducky was here because Tony was not.

"No, he's not. Said something about leaving for a bit, I believe. Would you like some toast with cream cheese?" Ducky had been "told" to feed her when she woke, as if he would not force Ziva to eat himself. He had chuckled at Tony's possessivness and impressed at how much he obviously cared for his friend as he watched the guy slam out the door.

_**You can buy a boat and a shiny set of skis Have some fun in the sun, float around in the breeze You can lay out on a blanket by the lake Drink a cold beer, polish off another day Kick on back and watch the sky turn red But some say it ain't a sunset. **_

Stress was certainly taking it's toll on both of them and Ducky couldn't help but feel the stress scales were tipped slightly more to Tony's side than Ziva's, even with all she'd been through. Poor Tony. Poor Ziva. Then his slightly sadistic side took over and he laughed to himself. Those two most definately deserved each other with all the pain and stress they caused each other.

"No, thank you, Ducky," Ziva said a frown on her face. Tony had left. Why? Had she really pissed him off that bad this morning? Then again, he kind of deserved what she said....didn't he?

There were obviously still issues between the two of them. The conversation this morning had stated as much. In some ways there were still mistrustful of each other and in others, they were so trustful that it was one of the strangest relationships she'd ever been witness to. She trusted him to not posion her and to take care of her. He trusted her to.....she stopped.

_**'Til you put a girl in it you ain't got nothin' What's it all worth without a little lovin'? Put a girl in it, some huggin' and some kissin' If your world's got something missing Just put a girl in it. **_

Did he trust her?

He obviously didn't trust her to stay inside the apartment of her own accord, seeing as he had stopped her both times. And he didn't trust her to take care of herself either...otherwise he wouldn't be dotting on her most of the time, would he?

Great. Now she was confused. Apparantly her trusting him wasn't the issue. It was him trusting her.

"Then what would you like, dear? You need to eat something so that you don't have another fall," Ducky said shaking a finger at him.

"I am not hungry. I have no medication in my system, so I don't think I'll be losing my mind anytime soon."

"Now you listen here, young lady," Ducky said sternly staring her down. "You are going to eat something whether I force it down your throat or not. I will not have you not eating as long as I am here. You will sit at that table like a four year old since you are acting like one, until you eat something!"

Ziva gasped. Never had he ever threatened or insulted her at the same time. "Ducky!"

"Don't you Ducky me! You may put up a fight when Anthony is here, but I'm in charge at the moment and I say you are eating. Until he gets back, I don't want to hear a word from you unless it has nothing to do with complaints. I do not care how much hell you give him either, but I myself will not put up with it!"

She stared. Ducky had just put her in her place- something very few people had ever done to her. She was impressed. "Toast is fine, then," she said casually. Inside however, she was reeling. It was as if he smacked her without actually doing so. It gave her a new respect for the medical examiner.

_**You can write you a country song The DJ won't put it on They won't dance or sing along. 'Til you put a girl in it you ain't got nothin' What's it all worth without a little lovin'? Put a girl in it, some huggin' and some kissin' If your world's got something missing Just put a girl in it. **_

With a nod, Ducky prepared her meal. Maybe Ziva wasn't as hard headed as he thought she again, Ziva fit the sterotypical phrase "Women. Can't live with them, Can't live without them." That thought made him laugh.

That was Ziva one hundred percent.

*************************************************************************************************************************

_You know what to do!! :D_


	15. Compromise?

TVwatcher: Though I didn't specifically mention he was AT NCIS, I guess it could be taken that way.... the image I had more in my mind was the begining of season 4 where Ziva's car came to a halt as a bomb went off around the coffee shoop and other various cafes/businesses and she'd thought she seen Ari and Gibbs ends up back from Mexico...blah blah..I know you knwo what itme talking about! :D..... To me because where I'm from has NOTHING to do with what washington DC looks like ( even though two of my friends live there and I'm SURE I could ask), to me that little snapshot is "business district" because of how close together everything was and everyone walking places (can't do that here).

AND!!!!! Its Tuesday, so we all know what that means... though I do hope NCIS is a new episode tonight... but in case its not...( and jsut for fun)....

_**Spoiler: "If nothing else, NCIS' upcoming 150th episode will be remembered for one thing: introducing us to Tony's dad!Veteran actor Robert Wagner — yes, the former Jonathan Hart himself! — has been cast as the dad of Michael Weatherly's TV sleuth, sources confirm to me exclusively. Father and son will reunite in NCIS' milestone episode, slated to air in a case of déjà vu? It's probably because Weatherly played Wagner in the 2004 TV movie The Mystery of Natalie 's No. 1 show has an impressive track record when it comes to casting fathers of its lead characters. Previous daddy coups include Michael Nouri (as Ziva's pa) and Ralph Waite (as Gibbs' dad**_)."

_Straight from EW themselves...! :)__** also, f**__orgive any errors. I've had about 12 hours sleep in the last four days, all my fault...but still!_

_**Song: "Lean on Me" Mitchell Musso version, not the original, but I was listening to the Original while writing this. ( mentioned my tastes vary, didn't I? Lol)**_

**************************************************************************************************************************************

When Tony finally came back it was around noon, to find Ziva had fallen asleep. Ducky informed him that she was perfectly fine and had apparently just fallen asleep on the couch. Thanking the eccentric doctor, Tony made his way farther into the apartment quietly while Ducky checking that Ziva was alright, he then made his way into teh ktichen to eat- something he hadn't done though he had been up for nine hours already. He was exhausted and wanted to get a good nights' sleep. Only with Ziva trying to go out at all hours, that probably wasn't going happen anytime soon.

_**(**__**Lean on me, Lean on me) Don't you ever give up on your dreams no matter how hard things around you seem you gotta keep your head on what you do today keep holding on, cause help is on the way. **_

Not sure if Ziva had eaten or not, Tony made two sandwiches and stuck the extra one in the fridge for later. He wouldn't wake her just to eat, but when she did finally--

"Afternoon, Ziva," Tony said standing up and closing the fridge. It was as if he had a sixth sense about her standing behind him. . "Have a good nap?"

Ziva just watched him, wondering if she should wait to start what was definately going to be an argument or not. She decided she didn't much feel up to it after having it out this morning with him and then the whole Ducky situation. Not now. "As good as a nap can be, Tony," she said crossing her arms still watching him.

_**When outta the blue, your buddies appear theyre like, instant friends and their mission is clear keep workin together to make it all real its what you've been hopin all along you'd feel well you can lean on me **_

"Did you take any medication?" He asked reopening the the fridge and taking out her food. He handed it to her and quite surprised that she didn't refuse but took it from him without complaint.

"Ducky gave me some, yes," she said watching him move past her to the table. Was it just her or was the room full of tension? Tony didn't seem to have noticed anything had changed, so myabe it was just her.

Though she was holding the plate he ahd handed her, she still had yet to touch it. "Then you shouldl probably eat that. Meds on an empty stomach are never fun," he commented, finishing off his own food.

"I am aware of that fact, Tony."

He paused mid motion and stared at her. Something was off, and her tone said it all. "Then why are you eating, Ziva?" He placed his plate in the sink. She set her down on the table.

"Because you are treating me like a four year old," she said. _But thats because you're acting like one! Even Ducky said so!_

Tony raised an eye at her. "I am?"

"Yes, you are. You are like the overbearing parent that can't leave their child alone and is constantly worried that they will get hurt!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize that you felt that you like me to stop?" He was not going to get into it with her. He wasn't. Not after this morning and not after promising Gibbs to take care of her last week.

_**Lean on me, when you're not strong and i'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on. for, it won't be long, till i'm gonna need somebody to lean on. **_

"Stop?! Yes, I would, actually. And while you're at it, stop acting like I'm helpless!" Was he going to let her have her way?

"You are far from helpless, Ziva," Tony told her.

"Not according to you! You won't let me outside, you watch my every move, you do things I should do myself.." she gestured to the plate on the table. "And it feels as if you don't want me doing anything! Don't you trust me?!" Oops. It was out there now! Oh well.

.

Trust her? Of course he did! How could she even think that? "Of course I do. I just do all those things because I want you to get better faster. I don't want you to have an extended leave longer than normal, and I know how stubborn you are about your running or wanting to go outside. In fact, I've never seen someone so deicated to being outdoors, and that includes people that do it for a living," he explained, calmly, though he just wanted to shake some sense into her. Couldn't she see that he cared about her well being and everything he was doing was so that she could get better? Didn't she know it killed him to see her in pain?

_**You can lean on me, to help you stand you know i'll be right there, it's part of the plan together today, we'll get it done at the end of the story, the victory is won **_

"Oh so that's why you wait all hours of the night to see if I leave or wait on me hand and foot?" Ziva snorted. "You don't trust me. If you did, you'd not be doing those things."

What?! Was she blind? "Yes, I would. I told you, I want you to get better. You're supposed to be on bed rest. BED rest means not doing anything. Literally. All you are supposed to do is lying around all day. And yet you are bound and determined to move around all day! Why is that? Did you ever think I was doing it for your own good?"

She crossed her arms. "No. I did not. Why would I? I can take care of myself-"

"Which is why you showed up at NCIS ready to work a week ago?" Tony asked, raising an eye. "That's not taking care, Ziva. That's getting back into the swing of things."

"I need to do that! I need you to trust that I won't leave, but damn it, Tony, I need out of the apartment for at least a few minutes every day! I cannot sit inside all day long! I cannot play card games or board games, watch a movie or sit and cook or bake or even read a book all day everyday! That is just not me! I need to be productive, so yes, that it why I turned up at NCIS."

Tony watched her pace, noticed the occasional twitch of pain that crossed her face, saw how much just getting outside meant to her. "Alright fine. I'll do as you ask.. and see what I can do about getting you outside and being productive, but you are NOT going to go for a walk or run. If I can pull that off, then I need a promise from you. No more sneaking out at three or four in the morning. Deal?"

_**No matter how simple this might sound helpin someone else is where love is found just reach out your hand to show you care the greatest gift, is the one you share. well you can lean on me. **_

Apparently he wasn't in an aruging mood. But she also wasn't stupid enough to pass up his offer. She stuck her hand out. "Deal,"

Tony accepted her hand and gently pulled her against him. "Good. Now, lets go clean the bathroom."

Ziva stared up at him, surprised by the sudden closeness as well as his suggestion.

"You want to be productive, right? That's doing something productive."

Well, it was a start.....

Ziva untangled herself from his arms. That was just too tempting of a situation. "Fine. Let's go,"

When she turned her back to him, Tony grinned. They had compromised on something without actually arguing. He wasn't stupid enough to know she hadn't been trying to bait him, but that was another issue altogether and since they had just resolved one, he didn't want to bring up another. And at the same time, he wondered if he and Ziva would always have some sort of issues between them.

Tony, not wanting to "baby" her, stood at the door way to the bathroom, watching Ziva wipe down a mirror. "Are you not going to help?" she asked glancing at him breifly.

"Nope. You wanted to be productive and do something, you got it. You don't want me helping you, you got that too." He told her watching her pause, probably in surprise, before moving on to wipe down the sink and counter area. "I'm just watching to make sure you don't hurt yourself."

"Well, thank you for that," Ziva told him quietly and found that she actually meant it.

_**Lean on me, when you're not strong and i'll be your friend, i'll help you carry one. for, it won't be long, till i'm gonna need somebody to lean on. just call just call on me brother, when you need a hand we all need somebody, to lean on. i just might have a problem, that you'd understand we all need somebody, to lean on. **_

_**Just call me, just call **_

***************************************************************************************************************************************

_And ok, I lied... sorta! I knew NCIS was new......is the preview for tonight's episode. and we all know Gibbs isn't going anywhere...At least I hope...omg now, I can't wait for 8 pm!!_

_***Edit... ok, obviouslyI cant post youtube on here? I tried to embed the preview, but its not working! So, instead... go here.... http://www. facebook. com/home. php# ?id=49110317 &ref=profile. It'll be the first video on there....unless you'd all rather go search youtube and find it yourselves?? or if you still can't see it, sorry! I've done my best to show it!! You can try logging into facebook( if you have one, but lets face it, most people do!) or searching for the email address n dmarino (at) student .ysu. edu. I dont think you have to request to be a friend or anything to see the profile page...and if not...well hell.. hhang on....::runs off for five minutes.::: http:// www. youtube .com/ watch?v=4lG6EOMdAzw&feature=player_embedded .......and if that didn't show either, sorry!!! I put spaces this time! looks like you'll all have to do it. (Episode number 7.06 "outlaws and inlaws" promo and obviously no spaces between everything!)_


	16. Broken Again

Sooo... OMG! How about that episode?!?! I SOOO figured it out 25 minutes in...lol!

Anyway- yes, there will be bickering, even with the compromise, because as one or maybe a few, said..It's what they do.

OVER 100 reveiws!! Yay!!! Thank you. This is the most I've ever gotten! (literally.. check out my other stories if you dont believe me). All I have to say (again) is THANK YOU!!!!!!!

**Song: "I'll be There (for you)" - S Club 7**

_**Fave quote: "What are we gonna hold her on, Mike?" **_

_**"How about conspiracy to be a bitch?"**_

_And wtf?!?! Killing off Vance, possibly?!?! Why must killing the directors or agents be a must every season? ( sorry so short.. I promise a longer one in the morning!)_

*************************************************************************************************************************

Over the next few days, Tony didn't do anything...alright well he didn't do MUCH in the way of hepling Ziva. He let her do almost everything herself, including make food. All he did was set her medication on the counter once every few hours and brought up it was there or happen to fix her somthing to eat if he had noticed she hadn't eaten anything. All in all, it was a good plan...so far.

_**I'll be there for you **_

Not to mention Gibbs had alllowed Tony to visit headquarters to take very old cold case work home for Ziva to work on. As for the issue of her going outside, well, he picked her up, carried her down to the ground floor and out to the fenced in area for the apartment complex pool. She was content to sit out there for an hour or so until Tony picked her back up and brought her in.

So far, everything had been perfect. Which in itself was unusual. Not to mention the three nights of peaceful sleep he'd gotten.

Which was why on the fourth night a loud crash startled him. He reached for the gun he kept on his bedside table and climbed out of bed. He quietly walked down the hall, gun drawn, looking for the source of the noise. He saw nothing but flipped the lights on sweeping his gun around the room. Frowning he glanced back at Ziva's door, then around the apartment again, this time searching for Ziva. He was pretty sure she wasn't in her room. His suspicion was confimed when he found her lying on the kitchen floor, one of the chairs over turned on its side. She was awake and lying on the floor. tears streaming down her face.

_**Looking in my memory What did I see All the good times you gave to me Evenings in the park Way after dark Listen to the radio in my car **_

Tony lowered the gun. "Ziva," he kneeled at her side. "Are you alright?"

She nodded, but did not say anything alerting him to the fact that something was indeed wrong. He noticed the medication bottle was on the table and opened. She'd probably been trying to take her over, he frowned at the wet spot in the center of her blue shirt.. and was it his imagination that it was getting darker and wider every second he stared at it?"

"What happened?"

"I came for medication. I fell," Ziva whispered. It hurt too much to try and voice things in a normal tone. Her stomache felt as though it was on fire and being forcefully pulled from her body.

"That's it?" Tony didn't believe it. Lying her on her back, despite her protesting (and since she wasn't able to put up a fight) Tony checked her more carefully this time. He had a sneaking suspicion that Ziva hadn't stayed inside like she had promised the last few nights. Lifting the hem of her shirt up to her chest, he winced.

_**It's times like these you see the wood from the trees You come to my aid when I'm on my knees Next time you feel alone just pick up the phone**_

"Damn it, Ziva. You went running, didn't you?" Her stomache was bleeding- covered in it and he couldn't find where exactly it was from. He was just glad her side hadn't opened either. Or had it? A quick check told him no.

"I'm..."

"I swear if the word "fine" comes out of your mouth, I'll hog tie you to the bed when we get back. You need the hospital and that is where we are going," he told her. After grabbing a jacet and putting it on over his pj bottoms, he scooped her up and headed to the hospital.

_**Reach out and touch Whisper my name I will deliver again and again Straight from the heart Honest and true, I promise you this I will be there for you I'll be there for you **_

*******

Two hours later, they were admitting Ziva to Bethesda. She had ripped half of the staples out of her stomache and caused four of the stitches underneath to boot. She was going into surgery as soon as her paper work for admittance was done and Tony was stuck waiting until they fixed her up again

When three hours passed and they wheeled Ziva back into her room, she was out like a light. Foolish woman. In a way she deserved to be stuck in here again, but at the same time, Tony felt bad for her. He knew this would not be good news for the Mossad agent and end up only frustrating her, and him, more. Not to mention he only had three weeks leave left. Who would take care of her while he had to go back to work? There was no way he could leave her alone all day if she couldn't keep her word for three days!

Ziva was independant but if she wasn't careful, she'd end up in here a thrid time. Stupid woman. What was he going to do with her? Then he let a grin slip onto his face. He remembed thinking that the first time they had actually met. He hadn't known what to do with her at the time and sometimes, like now, he still didn't. Talk about frustrating!

_**When I think I'd be lost without you Makes me wonder what I did before you When it mattered you were there for me You were my rock boy You were my energy Time flies but I'll never forget the way it was the day we met Don't be surprised You know it's true, I'm gonna be there for you **_

"Sir? I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Visiting hours are over. IF you want, you may visit the nursery before you go," a small red headed nurse told him, catching his attention.

"Excuse me?" What was this woman talking about? Nursery? What the hell did he want to go there for? All he wanted to do was join Ziva in the room in front of him.

"The baby your wife just had..."

"Uh.. What baby?" Ziva had a baby? What? No way. She wasn't pregnant...not to mention he was sure a baby wouldn't survive her being shot in the stomache. Could it? No.....right?! Ziva didn't have a baby....did she?

"Aren't you Mr. Forbes?" the nurse asked.

Tony raised an eye and shook his head. "No. And I wasn't aware that this was the maternity ward." And he wasn't shocked at the relief that had flooded through him at the mistake. The nurse must be new. Must have gotten him confused. Ziva hadn't just had a baby! Then he suddenly found the image of her actually going to have one in his mind. It wasn't a bad picture.

Bad thoughts! Now was not the time for those images or thoughts! not for a LONG time.

_**Reach out and touch Whisper my name I will deliver again and again Straight from the heart. Honest and true. I promise you this I will be there for you **_

"Its the recovery ward. The place after surgery. But if you aren't Mr. Forbes, then just forget it. I am going to have to ask you to leave though. Like I said, visiting hours are over."

"Nope. I'm not leaving. Sorry. I can't. NCIS and that woman in this room is part of NCIS as well. ederal investigation-"

"I'm sorry. You need to leave."

"But I'm not,"

"Don't make me call security,"

Tony looked around the hall and spied a metal folding tray used to hold instruments during surgery. He walked over to it, picked it up and smacked himself in the face with it as hard as he could.

_**Through the sun Through the rain I will still feel the same Be it good Be it bad I'll always understand When your down When your blue I will be there for you 'Cause nobody does it better We're gonna get there together Nobody Nobody does it better together Nobody Nobody does it better together **_

"What are you doing!?!" the nurse yelled.

"Looks like I may have a concussion. I think I need to be admitted for a CAT scan. Make sure I share a room with her," Tony pointed at the room Ziva was in before his vision swam in front of his eyes. He hadn't thought he hit himself that hard, but there was no way his was leaving Ziva. Not tonight, or ever again if he could help it. He was going to make sure he got better, no matter what it took. Which meant not leaving her side for the next three weeks.

He collapsed on the floor.

_**Reach out and touch Whisper my name I will deliver again and again, Straight from the heart Honest and true. I promise you this I will be there for you, I'll be there for you **_


	17. It starts

I swear, you all read my mind sometimes.....!!!

Anyway, Thanks for the reviews!! I love coming to my inbox and finding I have reveiw alerts to read!

Sadly, GLEE is not new until November 11. Good news? You get me on wednesdays all day long......

**Song: "If your going through hell" Rodney Atkins**

*****************************************************************************************************************************

When Tony came to, he lay there with his eyes closed for a moment. Something was off. He could feel it. Cracking an eye, he saw it was now light out and that Ziva wasn't at least on his left side. He closed his eye again. Talk about bright! Not to mention smacking himself wasn't one of the brighter ideas he'd ever had....Suddenly, he placed the feeling.

"You miss me that much, Boss?" Tony asked forcing both eyes open and seeing L.J. Gibbs sipping his coffee in the chair next to his bed.

"Nope."

"Aww, now I don't feel loved."

"DiNozzo, If you didn't have a mild concussion, I'd smack you over the back of the head myself. How stupid can you get?"

Tony's brain wasn't working THAT fast. It took him a moment to realize what the conversation was really about. "Ziva?" he tried. pictureing her face in his mind...the painful one from last night and winced.

"Well, yea, DiNozzo. You think I'm here just for you? Ironically you both have me down as emergency contacts. I'm not sure whether I should be honored by that or not seeing as you were stupid enough to land yourself in here anyway."

Oh boy. Gibbs was mad. Worse than mad. "Sorry boss. But they wouldn't let me stay after she got out of surgery and I did the only thing I could think of to get landed in the same were supposed to share a room."

"Hospitals don't work that way. And speaking of Ziva and surgery," Gibbs smacked him on the back of the head....and at least the part he could reach.

"Ow. I thought you said you wouldn't do that?!"

"I lied. You allowed Ziva to go off on her own. You didn't take care, DiNozzo. That was a direct order."

"I tried, boss! She isn't that easy to handle."

"Well you better find a way to handle whatever is going on between you two because you're stuck with her until she comes back from work... and I'm thinking maybe it shouldn't be paid after the next three weeks."

_**Well, you know those times when you feel like There's a sign there on your back. Says: "I don't mind if you kick me; "Seems like everybody has." Things go from bad to worse: You think they can't get worse than that an' then they do. **_

Tony groaned. "Boss! You don't understand! She's... she's damned determined to move around! I'll have to tie her down to keep her in one place!"

Gibbs raised an eye and Tony sighed. "Alright fine... When can I get out of here? And how's Ziva doing anyway?"

Gibbs cracked an amused smile. "You've already been released. Clothes are over on the chair. Ziva is in room 452. Have fun,"

Tony watched Gibbs leave before shaking his head. The guy could be so cryptic and frustrating at the same time. Well, he was free of this room, right?

After getting himself dressed, Tony made his way two floor up to Ziva's room. As he neared, he heard yelling. Ziva's voice. Damn Gibbs! He'd sent Tony right on up to a pissed off Ziva and known it! From the sound of it, she wanted out of the bed, was demanding they call Leroy Jethro Gibbs at NCIS and Tony DiNozzo to vouch for her.... but apparently the nurse was doing nothing more than pissing her off by telling her no. He winced at the thought of going in there. Did he really want to? The poor nurse she was currently venting on didn't deserve the anger, but he knew he'd be next if he went in there......No matter. They had some words that needed to be had anyway.

_**You step off the straight an' narrow, An' you don't know where you are. Use the needle of your compass, To sew up your broken heart. Ask directions from a genie, In a bottle of Jim Beam an' she lies to you. **_

He knocked on the door and the voices stopped. "Tony!" Ziva said, the relief evident. "Tell them to let me out of here. I'm perfectly-"

"What did I tell you about that word last night?" Tony cut her off. He saw her face go from confused to surprised in less than five seconds.

"You meant that?"

"Well, gee, let me think, Ziva!" Tony looked thoughtful for a second. "Yea, I did."

_**Well, that's when you learn the truth: If you're goin' through hell, Keep on goin'. Don't slow down: If you're scared don't show it. You might get out, 'Fore the devil even knows you're there.**_

The nurse, taking advantage of the fact that Tony was there, almost ran from the room. "Why would you hog tie me to the bed?"'

He sighed. "Because you're a menace to yourself. You're stubborn, annoying...." he stopped at the look on her face. "I'm sorry. Look, I didn't like the fact that I trusted you and you then still turned around and snuck out on me! I still don't like it actually. Not to mention you scared the hell out of me last night when I found you on the floor- which by the way needs cleaning from YOUR blood," he said as a side note.

"Tony..I didn't sneak out." He was angry at her and she deserved it, she knew, but he didn't know what he was talking about!

THAT caused him pause. "Then how did you rip open your staples?"

"I... I was...." she sighed he wasn't going to like the answer either way. "I was doing small workouts in my room. Sit ups, pushups, running in place....and suddenly this....mind numbing pain ripped through me. I went for the medication.... and you know the rest," she finished lamely. She almost wished she HAD gone behind his back... because the look on his face worried her.

"You still went behind my back. They'll release you sometime today, and when they do the first thing I am going to do is take the bedroom door off of your room so we don't have a repeat of this issue again,"

_**Well, I've been deep down in that darkness, I been down to my last match. Felt a hundred different demons, Breathin' fire down my back. An' I knew that if I stumbled, I'd fall right into the trap that they were layin', yeah.**_

"Oh? And what about me having some privacy? Don't I get that?"

"Sure. In the bathroom."

"Tony!"

"No, Ziva. You complained that I couldn't trust you. I showed you I could. Then you went against the deal we made....How the hell am I supposed to trust that you won't do it again unless I make sure of it?Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. I won't let the second time happen, Ziva. And it's for your own good! I don't WANT to do this stuff. You leave me no choice."

Ziva glared at him. "I leave you no choice? Is my word not good enough anymore then?"

"No it's not. And in three weeks you'll be on your own anyway." He didn't mention that Gibbs had probably already extended his leave to match hers. She didn't need to know that. Let her think she would be all alone in three weeks.

_**But the good news is there's angels, Everywhere out on the street. Holdin' out a hand, To pull you back up on your feet: The one's that you been draggin' so long, You're on your knees; you might as well be prayin'. **_

"Fine," Ziva laid back in the bed, crossing her arms over her chest looking very much like the petulant child she had and was acting.

Tony snorted. "Fine? Well, we all know where you'll be staying when we get home. Hog tied to the bed." With that, and not waiting for the look on her face, Tony left the room. He wasn't serious and didn't think Ziva should know that, but it porvided him with some tiny bit of twisted humor even if it was at her expense.

_**Guess what I'm sayin': If you're goin' through hell, Keep on goin'. Don't slow down: If you're scared don't show it. You might get out, 'Fore the devil even knows you're there. **_

How much more of this could he take? Being with her twenty four hours a day seven days a week was turning into a hell. Tony had the sneaking suspicion that was why Gibbs had assigned "babysitting" duty to him.... because he'd known it would be hell and that he and Ziva were pretty much at that point. But now it was getting worse.

Tony's fuse was going to end and when it did, Ziva had better not be the cause of it.


	18. Not a good day

_**Oh wow!! I feel loved! I must admit that going almost 12 hours without reviews showing in my inbox made me sad! I thought everyone was mad at me for some ridiculous reason...But you were probably all very busy yesterday and I came back this morning to find my inbox full of reviews! :D Now, I'm happy..…!!!!**_

_**Song: Hillsong (United) "Mighty To Save"**__ ( this one just inspired the chapter, has nothing to do with it. Told you that would happen! :D. I have a weakness for harmony and instrumental music with a good beat.... and this happens to be one of them :D I'm a choir junkie, and always will be! )_

***************************************************************************************************************************

True to his word, when Ziva had been released from the hospital, Tony took her back to the apartment, setting her on the couch. He had then removed the door from its hinges and put it in his room against the far wall so she wouldn't accidentally hit it in the middle of the night.

_**Everyone needs compassion. A love that's never ending. Let mercy fall on me **_

She hadn't been too happy about that and the last four days had yeilded nothing but tension filled silences between the pair. Tony gave her the medication she needed every four hours, made food for them to eat...pretty much everything he had been doing before they had made a deal. He was done. She wanted to be stubborn and act like a child, then she could be treated like one. The silences were horrible. The last words he had said to her were when she had still been in the hospital.

If she wanted it that way, then fine. But he also couldn't help but wonder if they had gone back to what it had been when she had first come back from South Africa....no speaking, untrusting, tense situations....

Yep. They were back there alright. What had happened to all the progress they had made? Her stubbornness and independent behavior is what happened. Ok, maybe he had a bit to do with it too.....He looked over at Ziva sitting on the couch with a book and sighed.

It was killing him not talking to her.

He wished she would yell.

He wanted her to scream.

He wanted their old relationship back.

The one they had had before Rivkin.

Before Jenny even.

That seemed to have been the turning point. Jenny's death. They hadn't had time to mourn before being shipped off across the world. Tony had needed that then. Ziva had understood how hard it had been. He was senior field agent. He followed a direct order from her. He.....

_Stop. That's all in the past...two years ago past. _

_Ah, but your current issues stem from that._

_NO. They don't. They come from what I did to her seven months ago._

_You saved her from being played. Saved her from getting involved too deep, like Ari._

_Ari was her brother.. she was too deep already. Rivkin....was ordered to get close. The distance helped stem that off.. .but she was already in too deep by the time it all went down!_

_No, not so deep she didn't see her father sent her on a suicide mission just to "clean up" and that he ordered the bastard to get closer to her...._

_Just like Jenny ordered you to get close to her "enemy" so to speak._

_**Everyone needs forgiveness. The kindness of a savior. The hope of nations **_

Tony tossed his glass at the wall. Of course it exploded upon contact and drenched the wall and part of the floor in sticky orange juice. He didn't notice Ziva jump or watch him as he stood to grab a cloth, paper towels and a bag. He wiped the wall first, then proceeded to pick up the glass that littered the floor.

"Fuck," he muttered, inspecting his finger. Damn. He just had to cut his finger on the glass. Obviously this wasn't his day. Or his week. Or month. Or half a year even. Was it ever going to get better? Was cutting his finger a sign that things would only get worse? He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Tony," Ziva said softly, watching him carefully. "Let me."

He hadn't even heard her move. "I've got this, Ziva."

Holding back her sigh of exasperation, she kept her voice low, soft. "Please. You need to wash that off and bandage it."

"I said, I got this!" Tony said again. Talk about a short fuse.

Ziva smacked him. Well, technically, she pulled a Gibbs head slap.

_**Savior he can move the mountains My God is mighty to save He is mighty to save Forever author of salvation He rose and conquered the grave Jesus conquered the grave **_

He turned, hate and anger in his eyes. It shocked her. She'd only ever seen the look once or twice before...back in Israel. Was she the cause? Probably not. Just like she hadn't been the source of it back then. But he would take it out on her, because she was only one around. She knew he probably wouldn't mean any of it, but she still hardened her heart against the words she was sure were coming. But they didn't. Instead he stood, facing her, eyes still holding that look.

He saw how her eyes searched his. How she was trying to ask what was bothering him. Why he was being so stubborn. How she was only trying to help him at the moment.

His eyes softened and he raised a hand to cup the side of her face, just watching her.

She stared back, resisted the goose bumps that threatened to run over her skin, leaned into his touch.

_**So take me as you find me All my fears and failures Fill my life again **_

"Tony," she said softly, placing a hand on his chest lightly. "Let me help clean it up."

He didn't say anything, just stared at her. There was nothing he could say. Not at the moment.

They seemed to come to the realization of how close, how _intimate, _they were with each other. Yet neither of them backed off or moved in any way. Her hand rest on his chest. His hand on her jaw line. Eyes searching each others.

Just as she thought Tony was going to kiss her, he stepped back. "I need to clean this up," he muttered, side stepping her and heading to the bathroom. Ziva watched him go, knowing that was the only type of permission to help him she was going to get. Moving slowly, she bent to finish cleaning the mess that laid at her feet.

What was wrong with them? Probably nothing.

He was frustrated.

She was frustrated.

They were stuck together.

_**I give my life to follow Everything i believe in Now i surrender **_

But why….why had she expected, no _wanted ,_ him to kiss her? Like that would resolve anything between them? Why was she disappointed he hadn't? They couldn't trust each other, could they?

_It's not 'each other'. It's you. It's him. You broke that trust he had given you because you asked for it. You went behind his back. He has had your back for years. You are too stubborn. _

She ignored the voice, mopped up the floor, and threw the bag in the trash.

_**Savior he can move the mountains My God is mighty to save He is mighty to save Forever author of salvation He rose and conquered the grave Jesus conquered the grave **_

*****************

Tony stood at the sink, water running. He stared into the basin, watching his finger tear up, then the water wash the blood away and down the drain.

God, why had he almost done that? And he knew she knew what had almost just happened, which didn't make it any easier. He washed his finger with soap and wrapped it in some tissues he had on the back of the toilet.

He had wanted to kiss her. So bad. But he also knew with recent events that it wasn't going to be a good idea. Not now. Maybe not for a long time.

He jerked the medicine cabinet open, grabbed the band aids and about six other things clanked into the sink. This was certainly not his week.

_**Savior he can move the mountains My God is mighty to save He is mighty to save Forever author of salvation He rose and conquered the grave Jesus conquered the grave **_

Hopefully things started looking up. And soon. Because if they didn't, he wasn't going to take the extended four weeks he knew Gibbs had given him to match Ziva's. He wouldn't survive if he did. At least if he did it now, he wouldn't. Maybe, in the next few days, the man upstairs would actually get it through his skull to make life a little easier on Anthony DiNozzo.

Tony snorted. Like that would ever happen. He may have practiced Catholicism over the years and while growing up in his fathers house, but he hadn't stuck to it. No way. His father had disowned him and ever since he had to make his own way in life he'd only leaned back on religion a few times. Now was not one of those times.

_**Shine your light and let the whole world see Were singing for the glory of the risen king JESUS**_**. Shine your light and let the whole world see Were singing for the glory of the risen king JESUS **

*****************************************************************************************************

_Admit it. You thought it was gonna happen. You wanted it to! :D_

_And on second look, the song does fit… sorta! Lol.. Oh well._


	19. IT clicks

_I'm going into NCIS Withdrawal... so... because of that, you get a nice little spoiler. At the END of the chapter.... DO NOT SCROLL DOWN....!!! lol...Anyway, my shows are over for the week....and _

_OMG!!_

_Speaking of.....BONES!! It was new last night!! did ANYONE watch it? And the sad part to this story is I knew who did it about 25 minutes into the show ( which is the normal)....about 8 28 i went OMG!! I know who did it..(which i wont say in case some of you havent watched it yet))....!!! I also predicted that Angela was going to break her celibacy with Wendall ten minutes before that...and who was right?! Yepp..me!_

_And Fringe was awesome too! Can't forget episode however was a bit TOO easy to figure out.. right?_

_I'm pathetic..lol. I'm always figuring it out without meaning to.... I do the same with NCIS. I knew it was the childs mother as soon as Tony and Ziva went to Gibbs' house. It was SOOO obvious! Right? Or am I just that..creepy/awesome? Lol._

**Song: Diamond Rio "Meet in the Middle"**

_*******************************************************************************************************************************************_

Tony stared at her. She was joking. Had to be. There was no way in the world they were doing that. Nope. Not with the recent events of her shooting and there after. Not to mention THEIR personal issues! That was not ready for public. They weren't ready for public. And a public SHE barely knew to boot!

It was offical.

She was crazy.

Had to be the medication talking.

_**It was seven hundred fence posts from your place to ours Neither one of us was old enough to drive a car Sometimes it was raining, sometimes it would shine We wore out that gravel road between your house and mine. **_

"Ziva, we aren't going to that. I don't know how you found it, but we aren't."

"But you confirmed your attendance! It is rude not to go, Tony." Ziva said, holding the card in her hand.

"I think in light of recent events, MY buddy wouldn't mind. He'd understand that I can't make it. Matter of fact I've been meaning to call him about that...."

"You are one of the goons men, correct? You cannot just not go!" Ziva told him a frown on her face.

"Grooms men. And yes. I was." Tony corrected.

"It's two days away! You can't just not show. Don't these things get planned months in advance?"

"Normally yes. But trust me, he isn't short on men to stand with him. He'll get someone else last minute. It's how we work, no big deal."

"It still isn't right,"

Tony watched her. "Why are you so adamant on going? Who cares? It's just my buddy from Baltimore getting married. He's been married twice, by the way." He paused. "He might beat Gibb's track record if he keeps this up," he said thoughfully.

"Is it so bad that I want to get out of here for a bit? I'm going crazy staring at the same old scenery day after day. This provides the perfect opportunity to get out here, get out D.C. for the night." She needed fresh air...scenery. She wanted to go. Besides, she'd never actually been to an American wedding. It would be interesting to see the differences.

"No, it's not that bad." Great he was caving. And she knew it. "Al..alright. Do you have anything..."He eyed her. "simple, yet dressy, yet sexy?" Truthfully, the idea of going to a wedding with her terrified him. He couldn't not go, though, she was right. Sure, Greg would be upset at him for the backout out the last minute, but he would understand. "And you need at least four nights worth of clothing," he added.

"Four days?" Now she was confused.

"I'm in the wedding, remember? You pointed that out. Which means I would have had to leave tonight anway. I wasn't going to the bachleor party, so I was planning on leaving tonight after work. The wedding is saturday."

"But it is only Thursday."

Tony smiled. How naive she could be at times. " Ziva. The WEDDING is Saturday. Tonight is my friends party. Tomorrow is the rehersal dinner and wedidng for those involved. Saturday we will be too exhausted and drunk to drive back. At least I plan on being that way... and you can't drive. We won't be home until Sunday afternoon. Go pack what you need-"

"Tony, this is YOUR apartment. Not mine. I barely have anything here. Only what Abby got from my place the first time...."

"Alright, so give me about ten minutes and we'll go to your place so you can pack whatever it is you need." With that he turned and headed to his bedroom. He had forgotten he and Ziva were not actually living together. Three weeks of being around another person constantly could do that to a mind. Not to mention drive each other insane. But, it seemed after he had cut his finger the other day, the tension had resolved...slightly. It was still there, but they were getting better. It seemed that his finger slicing incident had caused something to change between them again. He wasn't sure what exactly had changed, but at least this time it was good.

He also noticed that, while she was in pain when moving, it seemed to be getting better now that she was taking the medication regularly and taking it easy. Imagine that! God forbid she actually listened to him the first time. Then she'd only have three weaks left, not seven. He stuffed some random clothes intoa duffle bag and grabbed the tux he kept dry cleaned and stuck in the back of his closet. Throwing dress shoes into the duffle bag, he slipped his tennis shoes on and went back into the main room of the apartment.

"Ready, Ziva?" He looked around. Didn't see her. "Ziva?" Where the hell had she gone? He hadn't been gone for more than five minutes!

"In here, Tony," she called from back in her room. He turned and headed toward her voice. He leaned against the frame.

"What are you doing?" He watched as she put stuff into a plastic bag.

"Packing some of the stuff I need from here," she told him tossing her medication into her bag along with a few of the clothes she had.

"Well, you dont need anything but those pain meds. We're stopping at your place first, remember?"

"I'd like to pick out my own clothes,"

"Just leave those. You can bring more." Was that his way of telling her he didn't mind her stuff in his place? Ziva eyed him.

"Alright, Tony. Then I am ready to leave when you are."

"Then lets go. We've got a few hour drive ahead of us," he said. Then he paused. He forgot she wasn't supposed to do so much walking. "Wait here for me. I'll come back up and get you-"

"No."

"No? What do you mean no?"

"I can walk...."

They were starting this again? "No, you can't. You aren't supposed to do anything unnessessary. BED rest," he stressed to her.

"Please, Tony. What is the harm in letting me walk slowly to the car? I'll be sitting for the next few hours," Ziva reasoned. Honestly, did he have to be so protective and mother hen-ish over her?

He sighed. She was right... it wouldn't hurt much.. and it wasn't like they were in a hurry- yet. "Alright, but I carry you to your apartment nad back to the car. Got it?"

At least he gave her that. "Deal."

_**I'd start walking your way You'd start walking mine We'd meet in the middle 'Neath that old Georgia pine We'd gain a lot of ground 'Cause we'd both give a little And their ain't no road to long When you meet in the middle. **_

He raised an eye. The last time those words were spoken she had ended up in the hospital three days later. "Let's go," he said taking her medication from the bag she had tried to put together, went out to grab the keys and opened the door. He waited as she slowly walked out.

It killed him to see her wince with every other step- even with the medication working in her system. He was pretty sure that though she wanted to get out of the city for a few days, she had no clue how much fun.. or in this case torture, weddings could be...dancing, walking, talking. Poor Ziva. Though he had to admit he found it a bit amusing. Just a bit.

*********

When they arrived at her place, Ziva allowed Tony to carry her up stairs. She ignored the funny looks from her neighbors- ones she hadn't seen in weeks- as he took her to the fourth floor of her building. As she went in to pack, Tony following her, she frowned. It was the first time she'd been back in three weeks and the place felt....empty. Cold. Not at all...like home.

_**It's been seven years tomorrow since we said our vows Under that old pine tree, you ought to see it now Standing in the back yard reminding me and you That if we don't see eye to eye there's something we can do. **_

She stopped dead when she realized she thought of TONY's place as home. Well, talk about startling revelations. Before she could continue down to her room she heard a rather annoying voice. One she never liked.

"Ziva, welcome home," Victoria Mellow's voice floated through the door. The woman was a bit odler than Ziva, but rather annoying. Nosy too. "We were wondering what happened to you,"

Ziva gave her a tightened smile. "Accident at work. I've been staying elsewhere." she said with a small shrug.

"Oh? You must have very dangerous work. What happened? A box fall on you? A forklift run into you?"

"I was shot." Ziva said tersely. God, this woman got on her nerves. Always Nosy.

Victoria's eyes widened. "Really? Where at?"

To Ziva's relief, Tony's voice answered for her. "Two places actually. Her stomache and her side. But you know, I dont remember her inviting you in, and I don't really think its any of your business where she has or hasn't been."

Ziva nearly smirked at the look on the woman's face. "Victoria, meet my work partner, Tony. Tony, this is one of my neighbors." she introduced. She also didn't miss the once over Victoria gave Tony.

"Well, we were all just worried about Ziva. We hadn't seen her in a while and suddenly she shows up with a man and is being carried up to her apartment." Her eyes slipped down to Ziva's stomach. "Shot, huh? I bet shotgun is more like it,"

While Ziva didn't catch the implication, Tony sure did. And he didn't like it. "Would you like proof?" he almost growled. "Show her Ziva. Both of them, so that she can get a REALLY good look and go tell the rest of the busybodies that you aren't pregnant."

_**I'd start walking your way You'd start walking mine We'd meet in the middle 'Neath that old Georgia pine We'd gain a lot of ground 'Cause we'd both give a little And their ain't no road to long When you meet in the middle. **_

Ziva didn't like the tone of his voice, but she slowly lifter her shirt as he asked, stopping just under her her breasts. The sharp intake of breath told her Victoria got the picture. But Tony wasn't done apaprently.

"You see those? Yea, Those are bullet wounds." He pointed to her side. "See that one? It came form a suspect we were chasing who cornered us." Victoria pointed to Ziva's stomach. "And this one.. well, I did that. Shot her with a bullet while taking down one of the other guys that were trying to kill us. She's lucky to be alive and she certianly doesn't need YOU coming in and questioning her or where she has been."

Suddenly, everything clicked into place for her. This was why he was being a mother hen over her? Ziva lowered her shirt and turned to stare at him. "Tony....No... you didn't. It was an accident," Ziva said softly, ignoring how close Victoria was watching the interaction.

His eye turned dark as he looked at her. "An accident a probie like McGee makes. Not me."

She shook her head, placed a hand on his arm. "I read the report-"

"How? You haven't been to work since-"

"Abby," she smiled thinly and he snorted.

"Should have known," he said. "But that doesn't matter. I made a probie mistake, Gibbs even agrees.

"But you're taking care of me now. That is all that matters. I do not hold anything against you for letting a stay bullet catch me."

Victoria frowned. "Just what do you two do for a living anyway?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "NCIS. We work for the Navy....kind of like CSI only much more real and dangerous.

"You have guns too?"

Tony grinned, it was obvious she was terrified of such things. "Yep. Sure do. Badges, IDs, tracking devices, knives...all kinds of methods so we can get what we need done. Not to mention working with the CIA when they aren't trying to kill or frame me for murder, the FBI, and bringing down all kinds of bad guys."

Victoria slowly backed away. "I'll see you later,Ziva. Nice meeting you uh.. sir..Agent..Tony." she said hurriedly. Tony laughed harshly.

"Well, isn't she a push over?"

"Tony, we need to talk-"

"You need to get packed," he returned. "Or we won't make it to the hotel by nine, which is the cut off for check in,"

She sighed as she followed him to her room. They needed to talk. Soon. It was obvious he was feeling guilty, but he didn't need to.

Maybe they could talk on the car ride up. It would be hard to avoid that, right?

_**Babe, I love the way we work it out That's what love's about. I'd start walking your way You'd start walking mine We'd meet in the middle 'Neath that old Georgia pine We'd gain a lot of ground 'Cause we'd both give a little Their ain't no road to long When you meet in the middle. **_

_********************************************************************************************************************************_

_So...... interesting chapter, huh? :D_

_Spoiler: _

_**Rumors state that sometime soon ( as in before the end of November) there will be a crossover epidode between NCIS and NCIS:LA. Abby is sent out there, despite her fears for a case in which her presenace is required to work on. Those fears only multiply when shes kidnapped because of the case she is helping them work on later in the episode.**_

_How THAT?! Lol.... Sorry... my NCIS withdrawal still has not been resolved, but hey... maybe writing this chapter and the next will fix that? Hold me over till tuesday? Yea right...not to mention I was disappointed by the EW ausiello files this week. Too short. Nothing mildly interesting for ANY of the shows I watch...._


	20. The New Normal?

_We went to the Coastal Carolina Fair! (saturday- it's the day sponsored by the company my mom works for, which means free tickets!). But if any of you live where I do, then you know the fair is a big deal around here! We get country music stars that preform live, fireworks every night for a week, horrible traffic, Elephants, Sibeiran tigers, the regular looking tigers, lions, camels, horses and TONS of others! We also had a hypnotist and this year there was Lady Antebellum and Neal McCoy...Julieanne Hughes and...some others that I dont remember off the top of my head!_

_I came home to find an inbox stuffed with reviews!! Awesome! __**And to Spritepie: I am NOT abandoning this story! I was typing this chapter when your reveiw came in!! **__:D I do write HP more than anything, but I'm on NCIS kicks, which means I fully intend to see this story to the end ( no matter how many chapters!! Lol). Like I said, we went to the fair and had a very late night, so I put this up as soon as I could this morning (it needed finished!). _

_**Song: "Let's Be Us Again"- Lonestar**_

* * *

How could one person be so agravating? No wonder they had issues!! She had thought they could talk on the way up. Never had she been more wrong.

Tony had completely ignored any sembelance of conversation coming from her. At all. The only time he acknowledged her was when she had mentioned something about pain medication. It was a long, quiet, tense trip. So when they finally parked and Tony had checked in, he came back to pick her up to take to their rooms, the bell boy taking care of their bags. Finally, Ziva was close enough that she knew he couldn't ignor her.

"Tony, we need to talk," she started.

"After we've settled in. It's late." So instead of ignoring her, he brushed her off? Well, he had another thing coming if he thought she was going to let this drop!

"F-Alright." she said not wanting to use the word "fine" around him. That word seemed like a death sentance to her. "Once we are in the room, we must talk. Please, Tony."

He looked down at her, caught her eye for the first time in hours. "Soon," he said softly. "We'll talk soon, alright, Ziva?"

Well if that was the best she was going to get, she'd take it! "I can live with that," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck, as if trying to give him a hug.

Ten minutes later, Tony was shutting the door behind the bellhop and locking the door. Ziva sat on one of the twin beds, watching him. Would she have to start the conversation or would he? Before she could even wonder, he was in front of her, hand open holding her medication.

"No, Tony." At his angry look she elaborated. "Not until we talk."

_**Tell me what I have to do tonight 'Cause I'd do anything to make it right Let's be us again. **_

It was obvious he had wanted to get out of having that conversation. He sat down on the bed next to her, leaving enough space to state he was only doing it because she asked. "Alright, so talk." he said.

He also was not going to make this easy. How to just jump right in? "Back at...the apartment," she didn't want to say 'my apartment'. It sounded so uninviting. "When you showed that woman my scars, you sounded guilty."

He raised an eye."Wouldn't you feel that way too?" Tony returned. "If it had been me and not you?"

She thought about that for a minute. "Probably. But I also know you would not have allowed me to wallow in my guilt for so long as I have let you do."

"You haven't done anything wrong, Ziva. I mean sure you went behind me and were working out in secret, but other than that, you haven't let me do anything."

"How can you say that? You have been feeling guilty for shooting me. Which again, I stress was an ACCIDENT. Something we did not foresee happening. There is no need for you to feel like that."

"No, of course not," he agreed. His tone made her narrow her eyes.

"You do not agree."

Tony stood and rolled his eyes. "Of course I don't! Look, we need to get some sleep before tomorrow. It's going to be a long day, trust me."

_**I'm sorry for the way I lost my head I don't know why I said the things I said Let's be us again. **_

She was not giving up or letting him get off that easy. "No more excuses, Tony!"

Tony looked startled. Ziva barely yelled. Ever. Not to mention she had stood to match his own stance. "What are you talking about?"

"I am talking about every time we have a serious conversation, that we cannot acutally have that conversation. You make excuses."

"I'm not the only one. You do it too!" Tony said folding his arms across his chest. " So don't blame me for not having some of those talks, Ziva."

"I was not blaming! I was stating that we have that problem. But I am done letting you get off the hook. I want to know why you just wont stop feeling guilty!" She point to her stomache. "This was an accident. It's in our Job hazard!"

"Description," Tony corrected. "And just because you get hurt on accident does not mean I don't feel guilty for not having your back or for indirectly hurting you. You want to know why I'm so damned concerend with your well being? Because unlike most of the people in your life, Ziva, I care. Damn it, I care and I'm sorry if that upsets you! But you've got your answer and I'm going to bed. Take your medication and get some sleep yourself."

_**Here I stand With everything to lose And all I know is I don't want to ever see the end Baby please, I'm reaching out for you Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in Let's be us again. Oh, us again. **_

Ziva watched as he went to the bathroom, obviously done with the conversation. But she wasn't. Moving as fast as she could, she went in after him. "Now wait just one second, Tony. You stand there tellling me you care about me and just walk off? I don't think so,"

By now, Tony was so used to her showing up in the men's bathroom at work that it didn't faze him in the slightest that he was almost half naked in her presence. "There is nothing more to say, Ziva. I gave you the answer, the truth you so desperately wanted to hear. Now just go to bed,"

"That is not all and you and I both know it. There is more that you are not telling me. You keep asking me to trust you. I do. You have yet to show me the same. Trust me, Tony."

"I did that and you ended up in the hospital last week, remember?" Tony snapped.

Ziva winced. Ok, cringed. She deserved that. "That is not the same thing. We are talking about you feeling...guilty for what happened. How can you get over it if you do not talk to anyone Tony? All I ask is that you talk to me! I am the source of it, am I not? Who better to talk to?"

_**Look at me, I'm way past pride Isn't there some way that we can try To be us again? Even if it takes a while I'll wait right here until I see that smile That says we're us again. **_

Tony sighed. "When I feel like talking, I will, alright? If I promise to talk when I am ready will you let the matter drop?" He was not going to confess his feelings for her or the reasons why he was struggling with her injuries in a bathroom while in some hotel in Baltimore.

Ziva nodded. "That is fine,Tony,"

He grinned. "I brought rope," he teased.

She rolled her eyes. "Good night,"

_**Here I stand With everything to lose And all I know is I don't want to ever see the end Baby please, I'm reaching out for you Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in Let's be us. Baby, baby, what would I do I can't imagine life without you. **_

After taking her medication and settling in one of the very uncomfortable twin beds, she sighed. Tony was never going to talk. She knew that.

But she could quietly push him to do it, right? She had to. The guilt was eating him up inside like a lion are meat..wait..was that right? Since she had not automatically heard Tony's voice in her mind for a correction, she assumed it was. He was still in the bathroom. What was he doing? Sitting there? Staring at himself in the mirror? Pacing?

All she wanted was for him to talk to her!

But he did not want to.

Probably was not going to.

Ziva watched the door, listening for any sounds to indicate Tony hadn't fallen asleep in the bathroom to avoid talking to her. That would just cause her to feel bad for making him uncomfortable.

Like there relationship as friends and work partners was not complicated enough? Would they ever be back to normal, or was this their new normal? If it was, she definately didn't like the new normal.

_**Here I stand With everything to lose And all I know is I don't want to ever see the end Baby please, I'm reaching out for you Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in? Oh, here I am I'm reaching out for you So won't you open up your heart and let me come back in Let's be us again. Oh, let's be us again...**_


	21. Long Day

_**Song: "These are my people" - Rodney Atkins.**_

_*****************************************************************************************************************************************************_

The next day, Ziva realized that Tony hadn't been kidding. It was busy. So busy that Ziva was tired of being dragged- well carried- around to about six different places while Tony and his buddies did whatever it was they were doing. She had tried to get him to let her go back to the hotel and wait, but that hadn't turned out so well.

_**Well We grew up down by the railroad tracks shootin BB's at old beer cans Choakin' on the smoke from a lucky strike somebody lifted off his old man **_

\She'd argued that she was a big girl and could take care of herself.

He stated that he didn't trust her, not after last week and that she was not staying in the room alone.

Of course, by that point they were almost yelling at each other, his friends a few feet away. She could just HERE the smirks on their faces. She knew what they all thought, knew Tony did too. But for some reason, that did not matter to them. He wasn't letting her out of her sight and she couldn't stand being carried everywhere. It was rather odd, getting looks from strangers and making her feel rather guilty for pestering him to come.

"Ziva, please. Only one more place, and then we can go back and get dressed for ther rehearsal, promise."

"More sitting? Honestly, Tony. I am not a doll."

_Yes you are, he thought_. "I know. But I also don't want to leave you alone in the hotel rooom. What if something were to happen to you and I wasn't there?"

Ziva closed her eyes. "Are there not cell phones for such things?"

"And would you have called out to me last week had I not heard you?" He challenged. They both knew the answer to that question.

"Fine. One more stop, but so help me.... I may not be able to kill you with my hands, but I do know how to posion undetected...and kill using paper clips, remember?"

He grinned. He knew she would do no such thing. "Eight-teen different ways if I remember correctly."

"Twenty-two." she corrected and smiled thinly. It wasn't often she got to correct him on something.

He returned the smile and then before he could stop himself reached out to stroke her cheek lightly. "I know you don't like it. I don't like it either at the moment. Never have. Just a little longer. Tomorrow the fun starts," he said softly.

_**We were football flunkies Southern rock junkies Crankin' up the stereo's Singing Loud and Proud to "Gimmie Three Steps" "Simple Man" and "Curtis Low" We were big you know **_

She resisted the urge to close her eyes at his touch. "Alright, Tony. But only one more place. I never thought wedding were this much work!"

He chuckled as they walked slowly back to the group. No one had asked him about her or mentioned the obvious slowness or carrying that he did for her. At least not yet. The moment Ziva was out of hearing range he could bet the questions would start. And sure enough as he allowed Ziva to walk to the elevator of the hotel alone, his buddies started in on him.

"Why'd you cart her around all day?"

"What the hell, DiNozzo? What happened to "no women before rehersal" ?"

"You're getting some from her aren't you?" This one from the groom himself, Thomas.

"Who is she?"

_**Got some discount knowledge at the Jr. Collage Where we majored in beer and girls It was all real funny 'til we ran out of money and they threw us out into the world Yeah the kids that thought they'd run this town ain't a runnin' much of anything just lovin' and laughin' and bustin' our asses and we all call it all livin' the dream **_

Tony sighed. Great... how to explain without explaining? "She and I work together as partners. She's on bed rest and isn't supposed to do a lot of walking...We've had some issues causing her wounds to open up and she is entrusted in my care until she heals."

"Wounds? What, she get shot or something?" Gerry remarked with a snort.

Tony's eyes darkened. "As a matter of fact, Gerry, yes. Twice within minutes of each other. She's lucky to still be here." He noticed Ziva had already gone up. He should go too, just in case something happened....

"Well, damn, I didn't know.." Gerry said, apologetic.

"You're right. You didn't." Tony sighed. He had to remember that these people didn't work with Gibbs or NCIS everyday.

"So NCIS is really that much more dangerous than the PD?" Thomas asked after a silent break.

Tony shrugged. "I guess. Definately deal with more murders and bad guys than you do. Not to mention terrorists..." he said remembering Rivkin, Ari, and "the frog" arms dealer. "I've gotten blown up, framed for murder, more than once, kidnapped, tortured, stuck at sea for months on end, shot, almost blown up multiple times, gone undercover a few times...." he ticked off on his fingers.

The others just stared at hadn't any idea of half of what their friend went through in the nine years he'd been working in D.C..

"Sounds like hell," Brian remarked.

_**These are my people This is where I come from Were givin' this life everything we got and then some It ain't always pretty But its real It's the way we were made Wouldn't have it any other way These are my people **_

Tony snorted and left. They had no idea. And none of them ever would. When he reached the room, he stopped short. Ziva had her back to him, but he could tell she was already dressed for later. The deep purple, mid- thigh, three quarter sleeve dress she had put on hugged her every curve. He swallowed. If that was what she picked for the rehersal, what the hell would he do tomorrow when he saw the fancier, dressier outfit?

Not to mention, how had she gotten dressed that fast?

"Ziva? You know we don't have to go for another almost two hours?" Tony said finally moving around to his bed to get his close out. He chanced a glance at her, then wished he hadn't. That damned dressed showed some cleavage through a nice little V-neck shaped neckline. And it certianly left nothing to the imagination about her small frame and figure.

"I know. I just felt like being prepared," she answered. "I took some medication and I might not be in the mood to dress later,"

To dress? How about undress? Because he would sure like to do that. He sighed, telling himself none of that was a good option or idea to entertain. Not now.

It was going to be a long night for Anthony DiNozzo.

_**Well We take it all week on the chin with a grin 'til we make it to a friday night And it's church league softball holler about a bad call preacher breaking up the fight Then later on at the Green Light Tavern Well everybody is gathered as friends And the beers a pourin' 'til Monday mornin' and we start it all over again **_

When it came time to go to the rehersal and then dinner, Tony allowed her to walk into the church, making sure he had stuffed her medication in his jacket pocket just in case it was needed. And though she had taken some earlier, he could tell she was still in pain with every step she took.

"Just take it easy, Ziva. If you don't want to stay we'll leave as soon as I am able to. We'll order room service or something," he added.

"It's alright, Tony. I can make it though. After all, I am doing is sitting in this bench-"

"Pew. It's called a pew," he told her with a shake of his head. "You've been here at least four years and have never set foot in an American church? How is that possible? Haven't we handled cases with those over the years?"

"NCIS, not CSI," Ziva pointed out. Tony was surprised she knew the referance. "We deal with naval and marine officers... not common people."

He snorted. "Common people?"

"The ones not associated with Mossad or NCIS in some way."

"Mossad? You work with them murdering idiots?" Gerry asked coming up behind them.

_**These are my people This is where I come from Were givin' this life everything we got and then some It ain't always pretty but it's real It's the way we were made Wouldn't have it any other way These are my people We fall down and we get up We walk proud and We talk tough We got heart and We got nerve Even If we are a bit disturbed **_

Tony saw and felt Ziva tense. "Gerry, meet Mossad Liason Officer Ziva David,"

Gerry raised an eye."Really now?"

"Former," Ziva added, giving Tony a look. She did not need him standing up for her.

Gerry nodded. "Sorry Ms. David....Wait.. David? As in...Mossad Directer David?"

Ziva smiled thinly at this man who Tony considered a friend. Slow on the uptake, he was. "My father," she said coldly.

"Holy shit. No way."

Tony laughed at his friend. Not only for being a bit untactful, but because if Ziva had been full strength, she would have murdered the man where he because she was no longer part of Mossad did not mean she still didn't get defensive about it. Of course, Gerry didn't need to know that. "One and the same, my friend. Now lets get this rehersal over with. I believe I'm planning on getting room service for dinner."

He told himself it was because he knew Ziva probably wouldn't be able to stand being around the others if her reaction to Gerry's blithe comments were any indication.

_**Woo Come on These are my people This is where I come from Were givin' this life everything we got and then some It ain't always pretty but it's real Its the way we were made Wouldn't have it any other way ah naw These are my people Yeah, woo**_


	22. Feel What?

_Ok, first off, let me say Sorry. I left this for a week after assuring everyone I wasn't abandoning it. Well, I'm not and I have a VERY vaild reason. We've been short on money ( and lets face it, who hasnt?) even more so than normal because of my hospital visits last month ( no insurance= pay to be seen here). In turn, we didn't have enough to pay rent on time and our landlord wanted it or we would be evicted as of tomorrow. So, trying to come up with an extra 300$ that you DONT have is hard!!( our rent is 740$, we had 400 on hand) Lol. I was trying to make arrangments to move either back in with my mom or possibly back to Ohio with my dad ( hey, his house is big enough!) and even went as far as looking for other places cheap in the "ghetto". All in all, My husbands' boss is literally a GOD. Lol. He allowed us to borrow what we needed from the next paycheck which isn't due until AFTER Thanksgiving. Which means we can pay the rent and keep our place! Thank god. Moving is a bitch. Especially without a truck! (Gotta love small business. Literally. It's my husband, his boss and one other guy running a local gas company!)  
_

_Oh... and if you're into twilight, a family friend of mine ( and be nice, she's only 12) and I've known her mom and dad since before she was born ( my mom used to play with her mom when they were little)... I'm only 21, don't worry, I'm not some old cow....lol!) has a twilight fanfic. Check her out if you're into it ( I'm not, But I've agreed to be her beta.. she needs it.... but hey...w/e, like i said, she's 12. Lol.) She's in my Favorites list as LittleSarahLady. Thanks!_

_This song is a bit...sad, but I love it. It's my FAVORITE one by this group...and i have yet to listen to their new ones..lol. I'm determined to get you all hooked on this song so I'm not all alone either!! Lol._

_**Song: "Moments" Emmerson Drive ( has no bearing on the chapter...just insipiration!)**_

_****Note: "white" in the song refers to white wine.**_

* * *

Ziva sat at one of the many tables, a glass of sparkling cider in front of her. She frowned at it many times and had not even finished the first glass. The stuff did not suit her tastes at all. Wine was more preferable. Only Tony had been a...bitch about it. He had told her she was not allowed to drink any alcohol. At least not while she was on pain medication. Had said "no" when she said she could go without the medication for a day. All she would be doing was sitting. Nothing too strenuous. Of course, Tony had not seen it that way at all and they had ended up in a very loud yelling match, which ended in a tenitive agreement.

If she took her medication, he'd buy her six of the finest wine bottles he could find when she no longer needed it. Ziva had smirked at that and agreed. Tony would be shocked at the price for a great bottle of wine. She wasn't about to pass up that offer or the look on his face when he finally found out the total price it would cost.

_**I was comin to the end of a long long walk When a man crawled out of a cardboard box Under the E Street Bridge followed, me on to it. I went out halfway across with that homeless shadow taggin along. So I dug for some change - wouldn't need it anyway He took it looking just a bit ashamed. He said you know I haven't always been this way **_

So, she sat. Lonely and bored.. As part of the line.. no wait.. Bridal party, Tony had told her, that he was required to dance with someone in one of those ugly green dresses at least twice.. Honestly, who in their right mind would pick a green color that reminded people of puke? But maybe it was just her imagineation. After all, everyone else seemed to like the color. They were wearing it, and even the men..grooms? No.. groomsmen were wearing matching ties. She also had no idea how horridly boring weddings could be. She had sat and listened to some guy, a preist or something Tony had said earlier, talk for over an hour or so. Then the two who were getting married said some things about love and being together. By that point she had been almost asleep from being so bored. Then finally, they had finished and moved to a huge rental hall for a party. She watched as Tony led a dark haired woman down the aisle, the same one he had pointed out about two hours ago and said he had to dance with. Not to mention he had to sit at specific table, and not with her. Like she knew anyone?

Then again, he had warned her about that before they had come. She did not know anyone and could not expect Tony to spend the entire night plastered to her side, could she? No. That would not be fair.. At least she could survey the room from the corner where she sat. Most everyone else was standing or sitting and socializing with each other.

So when the woman Tony had been dancing with sat across from her and gave her a smile, Ziva raised an eye.

"Hello. I'm Kaydance. You're Ziva, right?"

Her eyebrows rose higher. "Yes."

"Oh, ok good. I just wanted to make sure you were the right person."

"For?"

Kaydance tilted her head. "You aren't much of a talker are you?" When she recieved no response from Ziva, she continued. "Well, you looked rather...miserable. So I figured I'd come talk to you, save you from your own misery."

Ziva frowned. "I am not miserable. You must have mistaken it for being bored."

"Oh. Ok. Well then to stop you from being bored. You came with Tony, right?"

"Yes," Ziva's eyes automaticallly found him talking with a group of people she didn't recognize from the last two days before flickering back to her table companion.

"So then why aren't you out there dancing and meeting people?"

Ziva sighed. She knew the woman meant well, but it really wasn't any of her business."I am not allowed."

Kaydance frowned. "Not allowed? It's a wedding! Everyone is allowed to dance!"

"No, Tony's orders." She rolled her eyes.

"Tony said you can't dance? Why? Jealous much, my God."

Ziva laughed. " is not jealous. More overprotective and overbearing than anything. He does not want me to get hurt again, that is all."

"How can you get hurt from dancing? It's not like anyone is going to trample you."

Talk about inquisitive. "I cannot dance because I've had stitched in my side and stomach. The wound in my stomache reopened about two weeks ago. I am supposed to be on bed rest." She hoped that would stop the questions, but it seemed she had just opened a can of bug- no worms...bug... whatever the hell it was.

"How on earth did you get stitches in both your side AND stomach?" Kaydance frowned and then glanced over at Tony then back. "You work for NCIS too, don't you?"

Ziva gave a small smile. "Yes."

"So then you were injured on the job."

"Technically, yes. More like an arrest,"

Kaydance shook her head. "I swear, I hear more stories of Tony getting blown up or kidnapped or framed for murder than anyone else I know. So... were.. were you..shot?"

Ziva nodded. "Yes. Twice."

"Twice?" Kaydanced gasped. "At the same time?"

"Within a few minutes." Ziva was not sure why she was talking to this woman about it, but for some reason it felt as if she were getting a great weight off her shoulders. "The first was in my side, by one of the men we were arresting. The second my stomach."

"By the same guy? You don't seem like the type of person that would be caught off guard at all, let alone twice by the same person."

_**I've had my moments Days in the sun, moments I was second to none, moments When I knew I did what I thought I couldnt do Like that plane ride, coming home from the war .That summer, my son was born. Memories, like a coat so warm the cold wind can't get through Looking at me now you might not know it. But I've had my moments **_

Should she clarify that? "No, not by the same person. It was from a stray bullet." There, leaving it at that should be fine. She didn't want to give Tony a bad name, even if it was an accident.

"A stray bullet? Shots were fired? You guys must live dangerous lives."

"Not many shots, but yes, a few were fired. Our boss killed the man that shot me but only because the man was trying to kill Tony with his own gun at the same time." Ziva said, "So I actually think only three shots were fired."

"Talk about unlucky!" Kaydance paused. "Wait...." Ziva watched her eyes narrow and then widen. "You were shot by Tony's gun! This all makes sense now."

Ziva didn't feel like she needed to add that Tony felt guilty for the accident. "Of course it does. Now you know why I am here with Tony and why I cannot dance."

"I meant why he keeps looking at you randomly or why he got a bit defensive earlier when one of the guys said something about you."

Ziva shrugged. "That is just Tony being Tony. He's a bit...protective of me since the accident, even more so since my staples came undone."

Kaydance shook her head. "Sure, Tony is protective. Always has been since I've known him. But there is more to it than that. Don't forget I've been stuck with him all day. I've seen the looks he throws you when you apparently aren't looking or noticing. I've heard his tone when you've been mentioned, when he talks about you. It not just because he's protective. He cares. A lot."

"I know. Like I said. Just Tony being Tony." Ziva said ignoring the fact that her heart skipped a beat at the thought that it could be more than just that.

"Alright fine. Chalk it up to Tony being himself. But know this. I can tell you care something for him too. Every time his name has been mentioned your eyes find him, no matter where he is in the room. I guess the term "love is blind" is actually true in this case,"

_**Well I stood there tryin to find my nerve. Wondering if a single soul on earth would care at all. Miss me when I'm gone? That old man just kept hangin around. Lookin at me, lookin down. I think he recognized that look in my eyes. Standing with him there I felt ashamed. I said you know I haven't always been this way **_

Ziva just shrugged and watched the woman leave. So much for keeping her company.

An hour later and she was ready to go. Unfortunately for her, no one else seemed to feel like leaving. She sighed and stood stretching some of the cramped muscles. She'd stopped trying ot keep track of Tony awhile ago since he was being dragged in over fifty different places. He had managed to come over about four times the whole night, though not in the last two hours. Maybe she should just leave word that she was leaving and head back to the hotel herself....

"So, I hear a slow song. How about I take you for a dance?"

Ziva almost jumped out of her skin at Tony's voice in her ear. She turned to face him and found herself standing not even two feet from him. "Is that you or the alcohol talking?" she asked, her eyes searching his. She could smell it on him and though he didn't sound drunk, she had actually never been around him when he drank excessivly.

"Would it matter?"

Ziva sighed. Of course it would. But she wasn't going to tell him that. "Is it a good idea?"

"It's a slow song, Ziva. Not like we're gonna do the Tango or anything. I think it's safe enough, or I wouldn't have offered."

"Alright," she said. He took her hand and walked as slow as she did to the dance floor.

_**I've had my moments. Days in the sun, moments. I was second to none, moments When I knew I did what I thought I couldn't do Like the day I walked away from the white. For a woman, who became my wife. And a love that, when it was right could always see me through. Looking at me know you might not know it. I've had my moments **_

He wrapped his arms around her slowly, almost as if he was afraid she wasn't really there. She did the same and they moved slowly- more slowly than the rest of the people on the floor because Tony did not want to cause her any more problems in regards to her wounds. He may have had a few classes of wine, but he was by no means drunk...But he also didn't think he would have had the nerve to ask Ziva to dance if he hadn't had some alcohol in his system. Though as he held her close, he realized that he wanted to be able to do it more often with her. He could smell her hair and pulled her almost flush against him gently to make sure he could commit that smell to memory. She also didn't seem to mind and laid her head against his chest. As they continued to move, Tony found he didn't want to let her go, even when the song ended.

Sadly he had to though, as she eased herself away from him first. If it had been up to him, he would have stood like that forever with her. The way her body a felt pressed against his, comfortable and right, the way her curves seemed to match with the contours of his own body, made him long for the feeling again though it had only been about a minute since she had moved away.

"Thank you for the dance, Tony," she said quietly.

He smiled. "Any time, Ziva. Would you like another?"

"We shall see. Not right now." She needed to collect her thoughts and feelings before she went near him again. How could such a simple dance cause her heart to speed up, goose bumps to appear on her arms and her breath to catch?

_**I know somewhere around a trash can fire tonight, That old man tells his story, One more time. He says, I've had my moments. Days in the sun. Moments, I was second to none. Moments. When I knew I did what I thought I couldn't do. Like that cool night, on the E Street Bridge, When a young man, almost ended it. I was right there, wasn't scared a bit and I helped to pull him through. Looking at me now you might not know it Oh - looking at me now you might not know it. I've had my moments **_

Tony nodded and leaned toward her, intending to kissing her, but instead brought a hand up to brush stray hair from her face. "Alright. You let me know when you are ready," he said. "But I also am ready to leave. By the look on your face earlier you were more than ready too. What do you say we leave and just go relax at the hotel?"

Ziva nodded in agreement and waited as Tony went to say goodbye, allowing a sigh to escape once he was out of ear shot. She had been sure he was going to kiss her. But he hadn't. That was twice in about two weeks and both times she found she was disappointed when he had not kissed her. Then again, maybe he had never intended to kiss her in the first place and it was just her imagination.

No one ever knew with Tony. Not even her.

* * *

_SPOILER!! ( surprised you didn't I???)) _

_1.) If nothing else, NCIS' upcoming 150th episode will be remembered for one thing: introducing us to Tony's dad!Veteran actor Robert Wagner — yes, the former Jonathan Hart himself! — has been cast as the dad of Michael Weatherly's TV sleuth, sources confirm to me exclusively. Father and son will reunite in NCIS' milestone episode, slated to air in January. Got a case of déjà vu? It's probably because Weatherly played Wagner in the 2004 TV movie The Mystery of Natalie 's No. 1 show has an impressive track record when it comes to casting fathers of its lead characters. Previous daddy coups include Michael Nouri (as Ziva's pa) and Ralph Waite (as Gibbs' dad). ( ) _

_2.)UNITED STATES SECRETARY OF THE NAVY RAY MABUS TO APPEAR ON "NCIS," TUESDAY, NOV. 24. Ray Mabus, the 75th United States Secretary of the Navy, will make a cameo appearance on NCIS, Tuesday, Nov. 24 (8:00-9:00 PM, ET/PT) on the __CBS__Television Network. In the episode "Child's Play," the team must put their Thanksgiving plans on hold when the death of a Marine leads them to a government think tank that employs child prodigies. Secretary Mabus will play an NCIS agent. _

_Prior to his current position, Secretary Mabus served in numerous top posts, such as the Governor of Mississippi and the U.S. Ambassador to the Kingdom of Saudi Arabia. Secretary Mabus was appointed Secretary of the Navy by President __Barack Obam__a and sworn in on June 18, 2009 (CBS press release)_


	23. Nevermind!

A/N: I'm BACK!!! :D Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ok, yes I'm excited....and happy! My computer is back and here is the next chapter! And its twice as long as normal! Don't worry, a new one will be up soon. I'm going to recap real quick whats going on since its been forever.

_Tony and Ziva are working on trust issues after he killed rivkin and they rescued her (AU- did not happen like in the show). Their relationship is broken and while trying to repair it and get over the past, Ziva is shot twice on accident. One time by Tony's stray bullet. She is put on bed rest and Gibbs appoints Tony to be her "keeper" for six weeks. They argue and get along-all while fighting attraction to each other. Ziva reopens her wounds because she wouldn't listen and has her bed rest extended by a few more weeks. Lastly, they went to a wedding involving someone from Tony's PD days and at the end had a nice little dance._

This is where this chapter picks up from. Gotta Thank Lauren for the help she gave with this chapter because without her, I'd be stuck.

_**Song: Miley Cyrus "Bigger Than Us" **_

* * *

Ziva looked out the passenge rwindow in contemplation. After they'd gotten back from the wedding, th night had been uneventful. She really had enjoyed the dance and would have loved if it lasted longer. There was something about being in Tony's arms that made her feel...special. After thinking most of the night, she came to the conclusion that she wanted more out of their currently strained relationship than just friends (if that's what they ever were!). But he didn't seem willing to give it. If only he had kissed with Tony for a few more weeks. "Any ideas what you want to do for the remainder of our _'holiday'_?" The word holiday had come our rather bitter...she knew she wasn't going to be able to stay around him for that long without either jumping his bones or shooting him. Something had to give.

**I see your face, I look in your eyes,**

Tony glance at her, seeing how depressed she looked. Poor Ziva. Then again... "As much as I want to sympathize with you about being stuck with me, I can't. You're the one that didn't listen, remember? Had to reopen your wounds...." Ok.. so that was harsh. He knew it, but sometimes she needed the "tough love" part of being friends- well partners...co workers? What the hell were they? Certianly not lovers.. though he would love to be that very thing to her.

Ziva glared at him. Yes, this was going to be a hard 2 weeks- which was when he went back to work. Not that she was counting. "If you would stop being an overbearing brother then we would not have had this problem." She knew she was only being rebellious. In all honesty, she really did want some fresh air but with Tony pretty much locking her in his apartment ( she needed fresh air on a daily basis!), she couldn't help but feel the need to defy him- just a bit. She wouldn't allow him to have control over her like that. Couldn't. She wasn't needy and didn't need to depend on anyone to help her. She'd been alone most of her life, having to take care of herself. It was hard to just....relax. Change who she was. Even if it was only for a few weeks!

A brother, huh? Oh well... "Overbearing? I'm trying to stop you from hurting yourself worse, Ziva. Which by the way, is something you don't seem to be worried about. Don't you want to come back to work? Or would you rather be stuck home all the time because you don't listen to me or the doctors when you're told to take it easy?" Tony shot back.

She noticed he didn't comment on her calling him a brother figure, which only served to upset her more. Apparently_ he_ didn't want more. "I can not 'take it easy' Tony! I have never had to 'take it easy'. I am sorry if I am not the type who likes to be caged up in a house with her coworker doing nothing all day! I need to do something. " He really wasn't helping matters. She really did loathe being unable to complete her daily rituals and her 5am runs.

He sighed, suddenly not wanting to argue. "I'm sorry, ok? I didn't know you felt that way... ok so I did. But not to that extent. I just care about you and I don't want your stitches to open again. That's all. If you think I'm overbearing, then so be it." He didn't add that it was his fault she was stuck like that in the first place or that he couldn't stand seeing her being limited to certain activities.

She was taken aback by his lack of argument. She furrowed her eyebrows before treading lightly, "You did not know. But now you do. Can we make an effort to work with each other? To try and understand one another?" What was this, a truce? Where did that come from? But then again, it couldn't hurt to have some sort of civil relationship with her partner for the remainder of their stay.

Tony sighed. "We tried that, remember? We've tried being civil. It worked until you went behind my back and ended up in the hospital after passing out on my kitchen floor," Tony said quietly. Not to mention it had scared the hell out of him. Why were they even talking about this? He couldn't trust her and Ziva wanted something he couldn't give. At least not right this minute because she had lied to him the first time. "We'll see. I guess I can have the door to your room put on again if you promise to not exercise and I promise to take you on daily walk. Will that do?" He just wanted her to be happy

"Do I really have a choice in the matter?" she huffed. She didn't need to be reminded of the way she had behaved before that earned her an extended stay at Tony's apartment. How could she go from hanging on his every word one minute to hating him the next? None of this made sense to her. However, she now knew how Tony felt about her. Completely platonic friends...if they could even be called that. Bitter coworkers was more fitting. They couldn't go even days without getting in a fight or arguing. How had she gotten herself into this mess? If only she didn't like him in the first place, none of this would have happened.

"Of course you have a choice. I'm not such a monster that I don't let you have a choice in anything, Ziva." Tony said as silence fell between them again. This was not how he imagined the drive from Baltimore would be. Or go, even.

Ziva waited a few moments to collect her thoughts before formulating a reply. "I do not think of you as a monster, Tony. You are just hard to be around sometimes," she said, turning back to look at him. 'Because I have feelings for you,' she didn't add. She hoped he didn't hear the hitch in her breath at the silent thought.

**What you feel is no surprise**

"And you're not?" He gave her an amused grin. "Guess we're both just stubborn, huh?" Tony snuck a glance at her and then back to the road. And just like that everything was fine again. For now. They still had another hour or so until they were close to home. "How would you like to stop for an early dinner instead of going home?"

She really didn't care for food at the moment, but it couldn't hurt. "That sounds fine." She smiled politely and propped her hand on the door, leaning her face on it to look at the colorful sky. This was always her favorite time of day, where she could enjoy the many reds and oranges the sun seem to paint on the sky. If Tony were a romantic, surely he would love to spend time at the park with her looking at the sunset. She let her thoughts wander to what life could be like...with him.

If only her tone didn't say differently.... "Are you sure?" He didn't want to cause her to feel as if he was forcing her again. Apparently he was too pushy. But even though he was hungry, he could wait if she didn't feel up to it.

She smiled at his sudden interest in her wants verses just what he thought she needed. "If you want to stop and eat, we can stop and eat." She could think of nothing else to say on the matter and chuckled lightly. Did he think she wanted him to starve on her behalf?

Tony sighed. "Just answer the damned question with a yes or no, Ziva. Don't do this "if you want" game with me. Simple answers work much better." _Especially since I won't have you mad at me for something I did even though you didn't want to do but told me to do anyway_. Why were women so difficult? Never give straight answers about anything.... He shook his head. "I don't like the "if you want" game. Never have."

She sighed. "Tony, pull over at a restaurant. We can eat. You don't have to go and get upset over something so trivial." Shaking her head, she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Not upset, just frustrated. Why do women like to mess with our heads so much," he asked taking the nearest exit to find a place to eat.

"It is not intentional." Then she remembered how she would constantly worm her way into his little bubble with sexual innuendos and temptation. "Most of the time," she added with a smirk.

He raised an eye, wondering if she was thinking the same as he was. All the times she had teased him... a slightly amused smirk came across his lips. "Don't you mean most of the time it IS intentional?"

"Well if you are attracted to me Tony, then it is not my fault. Mostly unintentional." She was still smirking. She knew from so many instances his attraction to her, if only physical. But they both knew how she would manipulate him and tease him intentionally. She decided to play the 'innocent' card.

He pulled into an IHOP. And then rolled his eyes. " Like you're the innocent one in that situation? Please. I know you a bit too well for that."

She thought about saying how he was not so innocent himself, but she didn't want to give him the upper hand by describing how he sent warmth down her spine every time he stood behind or or how when he looked at her with that fire in his eyes, it would make her melt. No, she couldn't tell him. "Maybe you do." She winked.

**Everyone needs something to believe in,**

**Tell me your dreams, I'll tell you mine,**

**In our hearts we'll look inside,**

**And see all of the colors of the rainbow,**

**I know!**

He snorted. "Come on, let's go eat," he said getting out of the car before coming over to help her. Ok, so maybe he would help her so much as stand there if she needed him...She wasn't cripple. But then, what excuse would he have to touch her...whether she wanted him to or not? Despite the teasing they were doing at the moment, Ziva probably didn't want him touching her. After all, she still hated him for killing Rivkin...or hadn't said anything contrary to that since she'd been back home. Which meant she did....He mentally sighed. Which meant she didn't trust him...which was why she didn't like him touching her.... God, when had his life gotten so complicated?

Ziva let Tony help her out of the car. She tried not to look too much intothe way he was holding her. She maybe liked it a little too much. He had proven himself to at least care these pastweeks if his blatant over-protectiveness was any indication. "Thank you, Tony,"she said as her feet hit the ground. She let him continue to hold her arm after she was standing knowing she could keep her balance, but loving the contact pretended not to be disappointed when he let go. Was he scared to touch her? To break her?

Tony just nodded and held the door open for her as she slowly walked into IHOP. He didnt know what to say... or do. Being too pushy ( or overbearing) as she called it, was his way of making sure she was alright... took care of herself so she could go back to work. They were seated in a booth, across from each other.

"I have never been to IHOP before." She took a look around at her surroundings and breathed in the scent of pancakes and bacon. She smiled at the waitress and ordered a water before looking over at Tony so he could order a drink. Ziva took notice of how attractive the blonde was, exactly Tony's type, and felt disheartened. Immediately, she looked down at her menu decided what to nibble at. She'd lost her already small appetite.

Tony stared at the list of drinks before ordering a coke and some coffee. When she left, Tony shut the menu and put it aside. He knew what he wanted already. "Well, what looks good? I mean it is a pancake place... so you might want to order those...but they have tons more as you can see,"

Not wanting to get him riled up again by explaining how she wasn't hungry, she decided on a small plate of regular pancakes. "I will just try the pancakes this time. Maybe next time I will be more experimental. " She gave a small smile before looking back down, pretending to concentrate on the different items on the menu.

Tony shrugged. "Suit your self...." He toook a sip of his newly delivered drink and watched her. Was she avoiding looking at him? Probably. She probably didn't like looking at him unless she had to. Fine. Moving on... He grabbed an insert from the menus and decided he was going to try the special instead. It looked pretty good.

After a moment, Tony started looking around the room checking out the different people at the restaurant. She stole a glance up at his face and she had a hard time looking away. He really was a gorgeous man. As soon as his head started to turn back to her she looked away to the old lady two tables down from them. "Where do you think you will be in life when you are that old, Tony?"

**We all want to believe in love,**

**We all want to believe in something,**

**Bigger than just us,**

**We all want to be a part,**

**Of the greater picture,**

**That's hangin' in our hearts,**

**Yeah it's bigger than us!**

He looked in the direction of her gaze and thought about it a moment. "No clue. Where I would want to be is knowing that I have a legacy to follow my death." When she looked confused he explained. "Maybe a kid or two and a grandkid or two by that age. But hell, who knows what'll happen between now and when I turn that age. I might end up being alone and taking my name to the grave." he shrugged.

**I want to see beyond my own little world,**

**Grab your hands so we can twirl around the galaxy,**

**see the world with clarity,**

**Oh-oo-oh,**

**Oh-oo-oh ,**

**We have such a long way to go,**

**But I know,**

**We're getting closer everyday,**

**Everyday!**

"Have you not found interest in any girls lately?" Her eyebrows bunched up in surprise. What was this-Tony DiNozzo without a girlfriend? "I am surprised you do not have girls waiting in line for that role, by now."

"In case you haven't noticed, you're the only female I've been around in the last five weeks or so." Tony said not adding that he really didn't have an interest in anyone but her.

She could think of nothing to say. Why was he talking about having kids and stuff but not dating women? If he wanted to have kids, he had to have them with someone. And since he didn't have a romantic interest in her, her curiosity was piqued. "How do you plan to have children if you do not take the initiative and ask a woman out?"

Tony shrugged. "Adoption is always an option, you know. There are lots of kids that way," There was no way he'd tell her that maybe, eventually, she would be the one going with him.

**We all want to believe in love,**

**We all want to believe in something,**

**Bigger than just us,**

**We all want to be a part,**

**Of the greater picture,**

**That's hangin' in our heart,**

**Yeah bigger than us!**

**It fills the universe,**

**It lights the skies above,**

**It rescues our hearts with love,**

"Maybe you are not looking at a broad enough spectrum. I know plenty of people who would love to spend forever with Tony DiNozzo." She hid the comment behind a chuckle, but inside was nervous. Would he see that she was talking about herself? No, it was way too early to consider things like that.

Tony snorted. "Yea, everyone at NCIS. Ducky, Gibbs, McGee, Abby....They want me around forever."

Ziva sighed quietly. So much for trying to be subtle.

Now she knew he certainly had no interest in her.

**We all want to believe in love,**

**We all want to believe in something,**

**Bigger than just us!**


	24. Sparks Fly

A/N: You've all been waiting for it... its in here!! Happy reading. ( and I'm not talking about sex!)

**Song: "Naturally" by Selena Gomez**

Thanks for the reviews from last chapter!! They made my day! (I've been sick for the past month... sever bronchitis and a bunch of other stuff I won't bore you all with!)

Gotta love Lauren! :D

* * *

True to his word, Tony put her door back on its hinges when they returned home from the wedding. Ziva still found it odd that she thought of Tony's as home now, but she spent more time here than she had in her own apartment and it wasn't worth stressing over. So she went with it. Also keeping with his word, Tony did take her out for walks again every day and Ziva felt stronger with each day passing. Or maybe that was the pain medication she was still on. Two refills left. Then she could return to work. She just had to keep that in mind. Only a few more weeks left. Six. Yes, she was counting.

It was going by slowly, but the fragile agreement she and Tony had come to in the car was working. For now. When they entered the apartment after their fourth walk that week ( one for each day and Ziva had to give credit to Tony for being persistant in doing what he said), she headed straight for the bathroom. His hand, though not actually touching her, had been behind her, braced and ready to catch her in case she fell or needed help. It had been so close to her body that Ziva had felt the heat, the warmth of Tony, radiating from it. It drove her nuts. She wanted him to actually touch her. But since the conversation in the car, he hadn't. Not once. Nor did he offer his help- another change she attributed to the car conversation.

**How you choose to express yourself**

**It's all your own and I can tell**

**It comes naturally, it comes naturally**

Tony sighed as he watched her walk -still slowly- to the bathroom. Pretty soon she wouldn't need him to help her. What would he do then? Go back to work early? Relax for the next six weeks? God only knew. He and Ziva were getting along again, but that was only because he'd kept his word on what he had said in the car and held back on being too pushy. He hadn't even touched her, not wanting her to feel like he thought she was a cripple. Because she wasn't. He knew that. He just didn't want her to hurt herself more. But apparently he was acting like an over protective brother.

Ziva took her time in the restrooom looking in the mirror. There was only a week left of her time with Tony...at least where he was forced to be around her and be overprotective. Then she'd be free....ok not free, but he wouldn't suffocate her with his stubborn ways or over protectiveness. But she also liked when he acted that way.... She felt like a child, begging for her crush's attention. She only hoped that for the rest of the week she wouldn't do something stupid and ruin the fragile arrangement they had worked out for now. She flushed the toilet, pretending to have been using it to cover her vulnerability. Walking out, she bumped into Tony and almost lost her balance.. "Oops. Sorry I did not realize you were there."

**You follow what you feel inside**

**It's intuitive, you don't have to try**

**It comes naturally, mmmm it comes naturally**

Tony reached a hand out to steady her. "Careful," he said before giving her a tenitive smile. "Don't need you falling again," He had a feeling the tension between them was going to break. And soon. When it did, he was also pretty sure nothing would be the same again. He slowly removed his hands from her arms, hoping she didn't see just how the simple action to her losing balance had affected his breath. Her skin was soft....so soft he wondered what it would be like to- NO! No! Bad Tony!

Oh, but she had already fallen. She had just told herself not to do anything stupid, and here she had fallen for her coworker, partner. The man she constantly argued with. What was wrong with her? They were all wrong for each other. And yet, she couldn't stand not being around him at least once a day. Her mind was racing and her heart was thumping wildly in her chest. "What if I told you I've already fallen," she asked in a small quiet voice .

**And it takes my breath away**

**What you do, so naturally**

He instantly scanned her body, quickly, concern masking his features. And trying to ignor how much of a great body she had.. "Are you ok, did you hurt yourself? Are you bleeding?" he asked. He prayed she hadn't gotten hurt or would have to go get restitched again. Then the leave would be even more extended. Though part of him wished she had- he'd get to spend more time helping or touching her in some way.

She sighed and shook her head, pushing lightly past him. He would never get it. Sadly though, she wasn't surprised. She flashed back to the elevator so long ago when she admitted was tired of pretending, but they were on a completely different page then. Apparently they still were. "Never mind, Tony. You will never get it."

Tony frowned and gazed after her for a minute before following. "Ziva.. wait. What are you talking about?" When she didn't answer he sighed. "Come on, Ziva. Tell me. What do you mean, I'll never get it?" He stared at her as she relaxed on the couch.

"Just like the existance of soulmates. You will never get it Tony. I don't know why I didn't give up long ago." She sighed again and buried her head in her hands, resting them on her knees.

He frowned even more. What the hell was she talking about? Was her medication making her act funny? Tony didn't think so. " Ok.... Why don't we talk about it now then since you obviously want to talk about something." he said still standing a few feet from her. She may be injured but she could do some damage if she really tried. She wasn't that weak anymore.

**You are the thunder and I am the lightning**

**And I love the way you know who you are**

**And to me it's exciting**

**When you know its meant to be**

**Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally**

**When you're with me, baby**

**Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally**

**Bay bay baby**

"I do not want to talk, Tony." She shook her head vehemently. Why couldn't he just leave bad enough alone?

He sighed. "Fine. I'll be in the kitchen, ordering dinner from the Chinese place down the street. Want anything in particular?" He asked, though he didn't wait for her to answer as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed the phone. What was up with her? They were fine a few moments before and now she was mad at him? He shook his head. Women.

After a few moments of silence, Ziva walked into the kitchen to fetch something to drink. Nevermind the fact Tony was in there. She grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and turned, half sitting on the counter. "You are angry." It was not a question.

Tony sighed. "Frustrated is more like it. I can never tell what it is you're talking about or what you need! And it seems no matter which I try, to ask or figure out, you're always mad at me as if I should be some sort of mind reader," he said with a shrug as he leaned against the entry way frame.

"You can be quite thick headed sometimes, Tony. But I can understand how you may feel that I expect you to know...certain things. Things that seem blatantly obvious to me may be harder for you to notice." She knew he probably had no idea what she was talking about. But maybe he'd just go with it? She didn't like having to explain herself.

"Like what? I can see when you try to pretend you aren't in any pain. I can tell when you're mad at me. Is there something else I'm not seeing that you would like me to? Because I need an explaination, Ziva. I'm not a mind reader, as much as you want me to be."

She had to lie. How could she tell him..? No. "There is nothing." She looked back away from him at a random spot on the wall and took another sip of her water. She knew she was sending him mixed signals, but it was so hard not to. She couldn't decide herself half the time if she wanted him to know how she felt or not.

"See? This is what I'm talking about! I know there is something, but if I ask you to just tell me, you won't. You'll get even more mad. And if I gnor it, you're still mad and the tension level raises another four notches! I can't take this much longer, Ziva. I really can't. Either tell me directly or don't. But do not get mad at me when I try to understand you. Or hell, even when I don't ask. Because from now on I'm not going to ask anymore."

**You have a way of moving me**

**A force of nature, your energy**

**It comes naturally (You know it does)**

**It comes naturally**

**Mmmm yeah**

**And it takes my breath away (Everytime)**

**What you do, so naturally**

Is that what she wanted? Of course not, she liked it when Tony bugged her about anything, everything. It is what made him special. He had that uncanny ability to get underneath her skin. So how did she fix this? "Tony, I am..." You can do this Ziva. "I am afraid to tell you." Lucky for her, she was interrupted by the shrill ring announcing the arrival of their chinese.

Tony snorted as he went to the door. "Of course you are. You don't trust me, why would you tell me something important?" he muttered loud enough for her to hear. He paid the guy and came back into the kitchen, setting the bag on the counter. "This one is yours," he slid the first container down the counter to her followed by a fork. Then he got his own out and crumbled the bag before tossing it in the trash and eating his own food.

Ziva forced herself to look unaffected by his off hand comment. He honestly had no idea. She wanted to tell him so many things, but hesitated out of fear of how he would react. She was only human, after all. That was proven when she took two bullets. "Do you not think I am afraid of things, Tony? I am afraid to get hurt, just like anyone else. I am not unbreakable."

He raised an eye, but inside he was welling up with guilt. Of course she was breakable! She almost died for crying out loud! Did she not know that he knew how fragile she was? Obviously not.. but then again, he never told her. "I know that, Ziva. Do you forget I was there when you almost died? When the transfusion didn't take the first time? I know exactly how lucky you are to be alive right now." he finished, refusing to look at her in case she saw his guilt.

**You are the thunder and I am the lightning**

**And I love the way you know who you are**

**And to me it's exciting**

**When you know its meant to be**

**Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally**

**When you're with me, baby**

**Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally**

**Bay bay baby**

"Then you should understand my hesitation and fear, Tony. I do not tell you things because it is hard for me to even tell them to myself! How can I possibly tell someone else? How could I tell you?" Her strong glare was broken when she shook he head and looked down at the food before her, practically untouched.

He set his own container down and turned to look at her. "Fine, Don't tell me. But do NOT get mad at me for not understanding what you're talking about when you refuse to explain it to me."

"I am not mad at you. I am frustrated. With this whole situation. With you." She breathed heavily, trying her best to calm her nerves.

"And I'm not? We can't get along. Do you not think that I am also fed up? I don't like arguing with you, but it seems thats all we ever do besides tease and joke. Do you know how damned frustrating that is?" he shook his head. "I can't continue to do this."

"What do you plan to do about it Tony? We are stuck here! For another 6 weeks, at that!" She was almost boiling now as she stood up from her seat glaring at him with stony eyes.

Tony bit back the response of she had six more weeks...because he honestly wasnt sure if he was going to stick around for that much longer. "Obviously, there is nothing I CAN do about it, Ziva. Don't you think I would have by now if there was?"

**When we collide, sparks fly**

**When you look in my eyes, it takes my breath away**

"I do not know, Tony. Maybe you should consider taking me back to my place, if you can find no alternative. You will not have to deal with me anymore." Anger and pain was flashing in her eyes. He did not want her, and he had made that ever so clear these past few weeks. So many things did not make sense to her right now. Why did he act like he cared if he only hated her and was frustrated just by being near her?

He felt as if he'd been punched in the stomache. The pain he saw in her eyes was enough to tell him she hadn't meant a word of what she'd said. Besides, he wasn't that cruel. He came within two feet of her, slowly placing his hands on her upper arms. Tony's eyes searched hers for a moment. "I am not going to send you off to fend for yourself, Ziva," he said quietly. "I'm not like that. You know I could never turn my back on you, don't you?"

She froze. Did she know that? Of course she did. The way he treated her after Somalia, the way he reacted when she was shot... Suddenly, she became uncomfortable. She was vulnerable. Ziva looked away from his fiery gaze, not able to keep her emotions in check any longer. "I have to...go..somewhere." She started to pull away from his hold on her.

Tony held her arms tighter. "No. No,Ziva. Not this time. We are not putting this off any longer! Do you trust me or not?" Tony asked. When she looked up at him, he thought she was going to say no. There was a defiant look in her eye and it made him slightly nervous. "If you don't trust me, then stop me...." he said before leaning down to capture her lips with his. If she didn't want this...didn't trust him...Tony wasn't sure what he was going to do. The feel of her lips had him distracted and he loosened his grip on her arms to let them gently fall to her waist. Finally, he was able to show her his feelings.. why he was so over protective, why he needed to make sure she was alright, even if she was just as stubborn as he was and they clashed. It was part of what he adored about her. She'd stand up to him any day.

**You are the thunder and I am the lightning**

**And I love the way you know who you are**

**And to me it's exciting**

**When you know its meant to be**

**Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally**

**When you're with me, baby**

**Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally**

**Bay bay baby**

Instead of moving into the embrace, or even backing away from him, she simply stood there. Tony DiNozzo was kissing her. Her friend, her partner, the man she went between hating and loving in seconds, was kissing her. Wait, shouldn't she be kissing him back? Nervously, and to show that she did trust him, she tilted her head further up creating the perfect angle. She teased his lips with her tongue, seeking entrance.

Just as he was about to pull away, Ziva responded making a little buble of happiness burt inside him. She did trust him! Right? Yes! Finally! Tony eased her closer to him so their bodies were touching before pulling away and leaning his forehead against hers. "I take that as a yes?" he asked quietly, though his voice still seemed to loud for the suddenly too silent kitchen.

"I have trusted you for a long while now, Tony." I have more than trusted you, she thought. But she wasn't sure if they were ready for that step, were they?

He grinned. "You could have told me that awhile ago then. Would have saved me a hell of a lot of stress."

"Maybe I like teasing you, Tony," she said with a wink. She rolled her eyes at his exasperated expression.

**Everything baby comes naturally**

" You are one cruel woman, you know that?" he gave a small laugh. Why did it feel as if the tension in the room had evaporated? Maybe because it had? Thank God.

"You know you like it," she said and winked.

He laughed. "Sadly, your right, I do." He leaned down and kissed her again.

* * *

A/N: Review?! I REALLY want feed back on this chapter! Thanks!! :D


	25. Why Don't We Just Dance?

SOOOO sorry for the delay!! I've been hooked in by the games on facebook (especially trying to get all the gold I can for my pot of gold before they get rid of it in Farmville!) And I must admit I'm on crack. Personified.

Yes, I'm talking about the Sims. I've got all the Sims 3 stuff/expansion packs and have been playing them like no tomorrow! Good news? I've built an awesome (in my opinion) house, my sim has had two sets of twins, one set of triplets and is married, and all living in a two bedroom house with a bathroom small kitchen and living room. And all the adult sims have mastered everything that I can find in the game to master. Fishing, gardening, martial arts, logic, altheltic, art, music...it goes on and on and on and....

So am I, sorry!! I'm addictied, haha. It IS crack personified!! :D Back to the story though..... I've also been working on an original story over at Fictionpress. It's only got one chapter up, but the idea is still in my brain and if enough people like it (I've got ONE story alert so far) I'll continue that as well. if you'd like to check it out, its www. fictionpress. com/ ~coliem88 (minus the spaces). And it will be a Romance. Fair warning.

Onto the story!

_**WAIT!!! Sorry. Speaking of warnings. THIS is the chapter you've all been waiting for. **_

_**It is now RATED M. If reading SEX is not your thing or you are under the age of lets say...15 ( i was reading NC 17 at 14, but thats me), I highly don't recommend reading the middle of this chapter. (I'll let you know when it's time to skip. *********************indicates it getting into M and $$$ is the end of the M rating, FYI). **_

_**IT IS YOUR CALL ON WHETHER TO READ THAT PART OR NOT. I AM MERELY STATING AN OPINON OF AGE AND FF GUIDELINES DECREE ANYTHING OVER PG 13 UNSUITABLE FOR THOSE UNDER, OBVIOUSLY, AGE 13, AND SPECIFIED. SO DO NOT BE ANGRY WITH ME. I WARNED YOU AHEAD OF TIME! **_

_**However, if you don't mind, or this is your cup of tea, read on and ignor the symbols!!**_

NOW with that said, ONTO THE STORY!!!

**Song: Why Don't We Just Dance - Josh Turner (**and even if you dont listen to the songs, please do so for this chapter!! its bouncy and moving and you can't help but literally dance!))

* * *

He kissed her. HE kissed HER. Tony Dinozzo KISSED Ziva David. And was allowed to do it as often as he liked. At least she didn't seem to mind when he pulled her into his arms multiple times a day to do so. And it was heaven for him. Her lips were like an addiction, but one he didn't want to get help for. They hadn't talked about what was going on, what would happen next. Nothing even remotely close to discussing the future and Tony was content with that. So, it seemed, was Ziva.

_**Baby why don't we just turn that tv off**_

_**Three hundred fifteen channels of nothing but bad news on**_

Three days after their first kiss, Tony entered the apartment to the smell of chicken and rice.

"Hey, Zi. I told you you didn't have to make dinner. I would have done it when I got back," he said placing the bags of groceries on the counter. Thank God that all of the tension between them seemed to evaporate the moment his lips had touched hers.

"I do not mind, Tony. I can't remain dormant forever."

"You're not a volcano, Ziva. You can't be dormant for that long. And besides, you only have what, four weeks left? That's not that bad. At least it'll be March and you won't have to worry about mounds of snow and ice on the roads," Tony placed the canned goods on the counter.

She snorted. "Yes, but I don't see why I can't go back early. My wounds have healed and I no longer need the pain medication." At Tony's raised eye, Ziva frowned. "What?"

"You're still sore," he said as way of explaination. Though he was really surprised at her use of contractions. He'd noticed it over the last few weeks here and there, but now she did it more often. The best part was that she wasn't even aware of it.

_**Well it might be me but the way I see it the whole wide world**_

_**has gone crazy**_

_**So baby why don't we just dance?**_

Ziva rolled her eyes. Trust Tony to notice. A little soreness wasn't going to kill her. And she actually had taken a pain pill a few hours ago. But only one. Not the dosage specified. It was time to get off those stupid pills for good. She stirred the rice and turned around to find Tony no more than two inches away from her. She recognized the look in his eye and grinned. "What are you waiting on, Tony?"

Without answering he took her lips with his, gently placing his hands on her hips. He loved being able to do this, loved her. But of course he wouldn't say that "L" word just yet. It was still too soon, too new of a relationship. If they even had a relationship beyond just kissing.

His lips slid over hers like they'd been doing it for years instead of a few days. Ziva deepened their kiss, and for a few moments they stood as close as they could get, just relishing the kiss. Finally she pulled away and turned around.

"I'm cooking, Tony. We can kiss later. You should set the table and finish putting the food away."

_**This little bitty living room aint gonna look like much**_

_**When the lights go down and we move the couch its gonna be more**_

_**than enough**_

He wrapped his arms around her. He could get used to this. Too used to coming home and seeing Ziva making dinner. "And if I'd rather do this, then what? You going to use your ninja powers on me?"

She shut the burners off and turned in his arms, an amused smirk on her face. "Maybe. Dinner is finished."

"Can I have desert first?" Tony muttered before pulling her against him and kissing her slowly and tenderly.

Ziva didn't have time to respond before her body was assualted with a soft kiss that left her knees wanting to go week. "Depends on the desert," she said quietly.

Tony grinned. "Oh? Would it happen to smell like oranges and whipped cream?" He peeked at her bathroom sprays and found it was something called Orange Dream. Well, it smelled like whipped cream and oranges to him, so oh well.

She laughed. "Maybe,"

He daringly slipped his hands up under the hem of her shirt. "How about now?"

"Maybe," she hedged, shocked at the sensations a simple skin to skin touch from him sent rocketing through her body.

_**For my two left feet and our two hearts beatin'**_

_**nobody's gonna see us go crazy**_

Tony raised an eye as he slid his hands higher, carefully avoiding her stomache as the pads of his thumbs drew soft circles under her bra line.

Not wanting him to see how he affected her, she tried her best to not moan. Except a little whimper escaped. Which was all he had apparently been waiting for as he placed kisses all over her face and neck, with the occasional suck or nip on her collarbone.

* * *

If her skin was free game, so was his. Raising the hem of his shirt she tugged it up and off his form, breaking the kiss to transfer them to the broad shoulders and chest she had just bared.

"Much better.." she muttered not only referring to him being topless, but that he looked better than she remembered, sharper, more defined than her mind apparently was able to remember. She kissed one nipple while dragging her nails lightly over the other, just enjoying his body.

He sucked in a breath and groaned as she played with his nipples. If she kept this up, he would take her where she stood. In fact, he might do that anyway. He eased his hands up over her flesh to cup her breasts through her bra. He tweaked her nipples for a few moments, enjoying the sounds she was making against his chest, before he grabbed her shirt and pulled it from her form. He nestled his hips against hers again and resumed his ministrations to her rosy peaks.

_**So baby why don't we just dance?**_

She moaned again, louder. She could feel the growing and hardening mass being confined by his pants and that only added to her arousal. Moving a hand down into the waist of his pants and then around to his backside, she gave it a firm squeeze with a light pinch to follow as her other one fumbled with the top button of his pants

Tony gasped and dipped his head down to her collarbone. He slipped his hands down to her waist, though he was mindful of her sora and healing wounds, and successfully unfastened her jeans, zipper and all. He lightly grazed her flesh with his teeth as his hand slid inbetween her silky panties and her flesh. He helped her fumbling fingers against his pants with his free hand and gently rubbed her cleft with his middle finger.

A whimper. Yes, she whimpered. She knew she was already wet and he was doing nothing but adding to the fire, but it just felt so..wonderful. As if she were coming alive again after years of sleeping. Getting her thoughts somewhat organized, she managed to slid a hand down to his hardness, gently grasping it in her small hand and squeezing before releasing it and grazing her fingers down the shaft, to his sac, underneath, and back up to the top of his shaft again. She watched and felt him shudder at her touch. She repeated the motion again, slower.

He groaned again as she touched him and he added pressure to her flesh with his teeth. She squeezed him again, and he nipped at her ear, growling. "I want you, Ziva. Now." He slid his hand out of her pants and hooked both of his thumbs in the waistband and started to pull them down over her hips, careful to not hurt her wounds. "Right now." He growled out as he grazed his teeth over the side of her neck.

_**Down the hall,**_

_**maybe straight up the stairs, bouncin' off the wall,**_

_**floatin' on air?**_

_**baby why don't we just dance?**_

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she lifted her legs so that he could take her pants off her easier. "Then take me... please, Tony, take me." she begged. She couldn't wait to feel that mass inside of her and moaned as he dug his teeth into her neck even more at her words. She pulled his own pants off of him before they both took a moment to stare. Then, just as quickly, they were once again flush, kissing almost frantically now. It was as if they couldn't get enough of each other.

Tony lifted one of her legs and guided it to wrap around his waist. He positioned himself at her opening and paused only for a moment when she shuddered in anticipation before he plunged himself inside of her, giving a low moan as he did so. God, it felt so good to be inside of her, she was so warm and tight, and she fit around him perfectly. Frowning, he knocked all the brown bags off the counter and onto the floor one handed. He kissed the base of her throat as he steadied her against the kitchen counter.

Once she was steady, he started to move. Ziva managed to balance her bottom on the edge of the counter and wrap her other leg around his waist, effectivly holding him inside of her whether he wanted to be or not... though she knew he wanted to be. She dug her hands and nails into his shoulder blades as she cried out after every thrust, wanting him to know how good it felt. She tightened her own inner muscles and barely held in a shout at how he pushed himself into her and back out, knowing he loved the new tighter pressure just as she did. It was bliss, heaven, a place she wanted to remain until the day she died.

_**Baby why don't you go put your best dress on?**_

_**And those high heeled shoes you love to lose as soon**_

_**as the tunes come on.**_

_**On second thought, just the way you are is already drivin' me crazy!**_

Tony thrust himself into her, graoning each time. He quickened his pace as he did so, reveling in how she gripped him. Her nails dug into his flesh and he gasped, latching onto her collarbone with his mouth, biting and suckling in the same spot, marking her as his. He laced his fingers in her hair and pulled her head back as he pounded her against the counter.

"Oh... god..." Ziva clung to him even more desperately than she had before, knowing she was close and wanting so bad to feel that sweet rush of release. As he sucked her collar bone and increased his pace, her hands flew to his hair, pulling on it slightly but not hard enough to rip it out, shouting his name as she felt her release soak him and her body go lax with relief and pleasure.

Tony thrust into her a few more times before he stilled and moaned her name as he spilled himself into her. He waited a few moments before he set her backside on the counter and ravished her mouth, panting. He felt as if his heart would burst from his chest. Tony had loved before, but not nearly as much as he loved Ziva.

_**Oh baby why don't we just dance? **_

_**Down the hall**_

_**Maybe straight up the stairs? **_

_**Bouncin' off the wall, **_

_**floatin' on air!**_

_**Baby why don't we just dance?**_

* * *

Once she caught her breath she looked at the floor. "Tony. The food."

He looked down and then back up grinning. "No worries. We can go get more."

"We?" she asked as he carried her tired body over to the couch.

"I thought you'd want to come with me this time. You seem to be able to move around more than before," he said sitting with her straddling his lap.

Laying her head on his shoulder, she made an incoherent noise before closing her eyes. As Tony lightly ran his hands over her bare back he sighed in content. Oh yes, he could get way to used to this. In fact, he may already have. What would happen when she could go back to work? Would she stay in his apartment or move back into hers? He didn't want her anywhere he couldn't see or kiss her whenever he wanted.

_**Well it might be me but the way I see it the whole wide world**_

_**has gone crazy, so baby why don't we just dance?**_

_**Oh baby why don't we just dance?**_

He knew they would have to talk about everything eventually. Especially what had just happened. In a way he regretted it. But only because their first time hadn't been in a bed like he had planned. No worries. Next time he would make sure they made it there first.

He grinned when he heard her snore softly and laid her on the couch. After covering her with a light blanket, Tony headed to the kitchen to begin cleaning up the mess of groceries.

One look at the sight made him grin like an idiot. Eggs and a damaged, leaking, milk carton covered the floor. In the puddle of eggs and milk were various cans of soup or bags of veggies. He had a huge mess to clean up, but the result of that mess had a very very good outcome. It was worth the clean up time and extra money he would spend to clean it up.

And as he did, he wondered when there would be a repeat performance.

* * *

A/N: Review? Please?!?! I REALLY want feed back on this chapter! :D


	26. Reassigned: LA

Oh wow!!! I've gotten alot of story alerts, adds to favorites lists and forum subscription alerts!! Thanks!! And thanks to everyone who reveiwed!! IF I didn't send one back personally yet, I will!! Unless of course you aren't registered to the site. Then I can't! :(

I'm going to apologize for my sever lack of updating. I have no excuse, except the fact that it's coming up to on the one year annivesary of a very sad date for me (those that follow me from story to story or chapter to chapter might remember. If not its ok too!) and I just haven't had the will power to write. Especially this chapter...it was hard for me to write it. And on that note................

All I ask is that I'm not killed by the time you reach the end of this chapter..... ::Cringes at the murderous looks.:: This is already been long planned out and I may have a surprise or two at the end of the story (even though we are not close to it...yet!) . **And if you promise not to kill me, I'll give you another chapter, sometime today**. My sisters are back in school after spring break and so I have four hours of time where I have to help them with school work, get my own son and husband their dinners and take care of my animals. Then after 7 est, I'm all yours...minus the time it takes to watch NCIS! :D

oh.. and CROSSOVER (sorta) begins with this chapter!! And it a long chapter!!

**Song**: **Miley Cyrus- The Climb** (go on..laugh I DARE you!! Because i dont care if you do!! )

* * *

For two days, everything was great. Perfect, even though he and Ziva had only kissed since their totally hot-on-the-couter-sex moment. Then, it all went downhill for reasons Tony couldn't even explain.

**I can almost see it. That dream I'm dreaming but**

**There's a voice inside my head sayin,**

**You'll never reach it,**

Ziva started brushing off his touches. She moved away from him whenever she got the chance, would hardly look at him or touch him, and to top it all off, he was practically being ignored! The only words spoken between them were when it was absolutely required. Even the tension that had disappeared when they first kissed was back!

What the hell was going on??

Damned if he knew. With a few weeks left of her leave from work, Tony could tell it was going to be hell. Which was why after about four days of her pretty much ignoring him, he snapped.

"I'll be back later," Tony slammed out the door without waiting on a response, though he was sure she wasn't going to give him one anyway. On the way to NCIS, he calmed slightly. He had to be if he had any chance of getting his leave terminated early. Four weeks early at step I'm taking,

**Every move I make feels**

**Lost with no direction**

**My faith is shaking but I**

**I gotta keep trying**

**Gotta keep my head held high**

Before he went up to see Vance, Tony made a stop in Abby's lab.

"Tony!!" The energetic scientist strangled him half to death before he was able to breath again.

"Hey, Abs," Tony laughed as he pulled away from her. "You should work on not strangling me everytime I'm gone for any length of time.

Abby smirked. "And who was the one that gave me a lung crushing hug when I came back from L.A. after being kidnaped? You so owe me for that."

Tony rolled his eyes. "So what's it like around here? Busy?" He almost hoped it was because then he wouldn't have to beg to come back. If they were swamped with cases or paper work, they would surely give him his job back a little early, right?

Abby shrugged before typing something out on her keyboard. "Slow, really. Boring without you and Ziva stiring up trouble. How is Ziva by the way? I miss you both so much, and between you and me, Tony, your TAD's are NOT the brightest two people they could have gotten for the last couple weeks. Not to mention one of them tried to tell me how to do MY Job!! Can you believe that, DiNozzo?"

Tony shook his head. Abby liked to ramble, but it always amused him and gave him the boost of happiness he was looking for before going up to see the director. "Should I feel bad for the poor TAD that pissed you off?"

Abby smirked and shurgged, leaving Tony to believe that the answer to that was yes. "So why are you here, anyway?"

"Had to get out for a bit, that's all," he said purposly being evasive.

Abby raised an eye. "She's driving you insane, isn't she?"

Tony shrugged, not answering. Abby didn't know what had gone on between them the last few weeks, and she wasn't going to, if he could help it. "I'm gonna go find McGeek." He hopped off the table he had plopped on and gave her a hug. "Nice seeing you Abs. "

**There's always gonna be another mountain**

**I'm always gonna wanna make it move**

**Always gonna be an up-hill battle**

**Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose**

**Ain't about how fast I get there**

**Ain't about what's waiting on the other side**

**It's the climb**

Tony took the elevator straight up to the top floor. He had no desire to see Gibbs or McGee. Polietly he asked to see the director and was granted immediate access.

"Agent DiNozzo, I wasn't expecting to see you for a few more weeks," Leon Vance said, turning from the window as the door shut behind Tony.

"Sorry to disappoint you, then," Tony half joked.

"I assume you are here to ask for your leave to be terminated early?" Vance asked, as usual getting straight to the point.

"Uh..well, yea," he said with a nod. Vance was a lot like Gibbs in being able to read people.

"I can't do that."

Tony blinked. "What? Seriously? You aren't going to give me my job back? I'm fired?" No way. He did not work for NCIS for nine years to be fired because he was taking leave that Gibbs pretty much had MADE him take....!! If that was the case, Vance was going to have a law suit on his desk by the end of the day.

Vance raised an eye as if he could read Tony's thoughts. "I can't give you your position back because the TAD I have sitting in for you is here for four weeks and won't be transfered until then."

"Van- Director.. Please. I need to come back to work. I'm going stir cazy at home..."_ And the woman currently living with me is driving me up a damned wall. _"I'll take anything you've got. Even the Cyer Crimes Unit.." He hate begging, but Tony needed a distraction other than Ziva. His apartment was only so big.

"Can you even work a computer, DiNozzo?"

Tony smirked. "I'm not Gibbs, Director. OF Course I do."

"Well enough for Cyber Crimes?"

Tony shrugged. "Guess we'll find out?" he asked hopefully.

**The struggles I'm facing**

**The chances I'm taking**

**Sometimes might knock me down but**

**No I'm not breaking**

"No...." Vance paused in thought for a moment before turning to Tony once more. "How's L.A. sound?"

"Seriously? You're gonna let me come --- L.A.?"

"Yes. The undercover team we have there is one agent short. _Agent Dominic Vail _has been missing for awhile and Agent Callen is short handed. If you're up for the job, I can send you there for a bit, until your leave is up here. I will warn you that this is not like the job here. Everything there is strictly run by Hetti Lange and she runs a tight ship."

"I'll take it," Tony said before Vance could explain anymore.

"Pack your bag. Your flight leaves at 0600,"

**I may not know it**

**But these are the moments that**

**I'm gonna remember most yeah**

**Just gotta keep going**

**And I, I gotta be strong**

**Just keep pushing on**

Vance went back to his work and Tony took that as a cue that he was dismissed. Apparently Vance would handle everything else.

Now he just had to tell one person. Ziva. Though since she wasn't talking to him, he doubted it would be hard.......

*****************

When Tony arrived home, he found Ziva curled up in a chair, sleeping, a book she'd obviously been reading on the floor spine up as if she'd dropped it after falling asleep. Tony sighed. As much as he hated to admit it, she could be the ost horrible person in the world to him and he'd still care for her. Covering her with blanket from the back of the couch, Tony set off to start his packing. Four weeks worth of clothes. When that was finished, he placed the bag by the door and started a dinner meal for him and Ziva.

And started to regrett his decision to go back to work and L.A. How could he just leave Ziva alone for four weeks? She was injured...... But Ziva was pretty self sufficent, more so now than she had been a few months ago, or even a few weeks ago. She could take care of herself for a few weeks.......right?

**There's always gonna be another mountain**

**I'm always gonna wanna make it move**

**Always gonna be an up-hill battle**

**Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose**

**Ain't about how fast I get there**

**Ain't about what's waiting on the other side**

**It's the climb**

Just as he was draining the veggies in the strainer, he heard a noise behind him.

"Going somewhere," Ziva's soft voice asked, indicating she'd noticed the bag by the door.

Without turning to her, Tony answered, even as he scooped the dinner onto two plates. "Yes. L.A. Vance is sending me there because they are short handed."

If Ziva was shocked or surprised, her words didn't convey it. "For how long?"

"Four weeks," he asnwered, dumping the dirty baking pan into the sink and placing water in it. "I leave in the morning." He could practically hear the mental math she was doing in her mind, calculating that he'd be gone the rest of the time she'd be on leave.

"So I am being kicked out,then?" she said.

Tony finally turned to face her with both plates and a frown. "Of course not. You can stay here for as long as you want. You think I'd do that to you?" He knew for a fact that she'd arranged to have all of her things moved to storage when her lease had expired a few weeks before. They had talked about it because she hadn't been home in months ( three to be exact, not that he was counting) and while she was still paying rent, neither of them had seen a reason for her to continue it. They'd figured that she was going to be staying with him for another month and a half and that she could look for a new place when she was able to. So now, other than his apartment, she had no place else to stay.

"I don't know," Ziva answered as she automatically at down next to him at the small table he owned.

"I wouldn't," he reassurred her. "You can stay here for as long as you need or want to. I don't mind. I trust you."

Silence hung in the air. It was the first time he'd said such a thing out loud to her since...well in almost a year. Normally, he'd just agreed that he did. Ziva stared at him and he stared back.

"Thank you, Tony." she finally said before they both started on their dinner. Half way through, Ziva finally asked what he'd been waiting for.

"So Vance just...called you and told you he needed you to go to L.A.?"

"Uh..not exactly," he said taking a bite bere continuing. "I went to see Abby."

"And Vance found out you were there, called you up and gave you orders?"

Tony shook his head. "I... sorta asked to come back little early."

"How early?" She said her voice suddenly taking on a "I know where this is going" tone.

"Four weeks. I told you that."

"No, you said you were leaving for four weeks. Period. Why did you ask for your job back so early?"

Tony raised an eye. "Well, other than the fact that my partner and roommate, and.....lover," she flinched at the word. "is, or was ignoring me for four days straight might have had something to do with it," he said a bit sarcastically.

"So you are going to L.A. because of me? Because I was upset?"

"Because you wouldn't talk to me!" Tony said a little louder than he intended.

"It is not something I can talk to you about. You would not understand!"

"Try me," Tony told her, even though it was more like a challlenge.

"No," Ziva said. "I cannot tell you."

"So you ignor me instead?"

"I didn't know how to handle it!"

"Handle what?"

"Us... what happened."

"What happened? You mean when we made love?" Tony was starting to understand...even if it was only a bit.

"Yes! That is my problem. How do I just get over that....sudden loss of sanity?"

"Whoa..wait..you're telling me you regret it?"

Ziva remained quiet which caused Tony's temper to flare. "You think what we did was wrong? A "lost in the moment" type of moment to never be repeated?"

Finally, she nodded. Tony snorted.

"Bullshit."

"Think what you want, Tony, but that is the truth."

He stepped (when had they both stood up from the table?) closer to her and pulled her into his arms a bit more roughly than he intended, but it suited his purpose.

"Now listen here, Zi," he started, his words loud in the silence, though he was speaking at just above a whisper. " THAT was not a one time moment. I had planned to make many many more of those moments."

Ziva shook her head. "That maybe true, but I don't do casual sex. Not with you,"

Tony froze. Say what? "Casual sex?" he repeated, a bit shocked. Shocked enough that it allowed Ziva to move from his grip. She thought that's what this was?

"Yes, Tony. That is what I said. I cannot just do that with you. It can never be just casual sex with you or even just a casual relationship. I can't do it like this. Not with you."

He still couldn't get over the fact that she thought this was casual. Maybe they should have had that "what are we" convesation last week. The more what she said sank in, the more angry he got. "Know this, Ziva," he said quietly. "This was never casual, at least not on my end," With that Tony stepped away from her and move the opposite way around the up his bag, he sighed. "I'm going to leave now, before I say something we both might regret. I'll see e you when I get back. Take care, Zi." With that, Tony left the apartment, the door shutting behind him more forcefully than he intended.

Ziva stared at the closed door. What had just happened? Frustrated, she picked up a plate from the table and threw it across the room, sliding to the floor as she heard it break against the wall. Something wet fell from her face and landed on her hand. But she didn't stop it or try to hide it. There was no one around but her.

**There's always gonna be another mountain**

**I'm always gonna wanna make it move**

**Always gonna be an up-hill battle**

**Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose**

**Ain't about how fast I get there**

**Ain't about what's waiting on the other side**

**It's the climb**

*************

Tony whistled as he entered the L.A. Office of NCIS. "Man, why can't our office look like this?"

"Ah, you must be Agent Dinozzo,"

"Yea, that's m-" Tony looked around for the source of the voice and finally realized it had come from the thing.. no wait..person, that was at least a foot and a half shorter.

"Oh good. Agent Callen will be glad you are here, though I can't say the same for Sam,"

Tony had no idea what she was talking about and as the small woman in front of him turned, he figured he was expected to follow her....but..well...."Who are you?"

The small woman was saved from answering as a colored hand hand clapped him on the shoulder. "Oh, Don't mind her. That's just Hetti."

"Hetti? As in the head of this office Hetti?" Tony wanted to laughed. How could such a small person be in charge of such a huge place? Maybe he was prejudiced, but it was a funny thought to hi.

"That would be me, yes," Hetti said crooking a finger at him to follow. "You too, Sam. Callen has a lead on Dom,"

**Keep on moving, Keep climbing, Keep the faith baby**

**It's all about, The climb. Keep the faith**

**Keep your faith**

Sam slung his arm around Tony. "Welcome to our group, though if yo end up missing instead, I wouldn't mind." Sam detangled himself from Tony and followed Hetti up the stairs. Tony stood in confusion. Weird place. But it was only temporary.

And he was pretty sure that was the closest thing to a friendly welcome as he was going to get from Sam.

* * *

A/N: So please don't kill me.....please?!? :D It'll all work out..eventually!! Oh and I've never seen the NCIS: LA episode where Dom goes missing... so if some of my facts are off, I apologize ahead of time for next chapter..speaking of. A Gibb/Vance confrontation is also coming up! :D Oh, and review!! Thanks!! :D


	27. Meet Dominic Vail

_I'm not in the mood to write. But I promised a chapter yesterday and it didn't get up. So here it is. Check out the one shot, "There are other ways" (NCIS, duh! lol), that was posted yesterday if you haven't already! _

_This chapter is dedicated to my daughter, Gabriella Charlotte, who was still born at 19 weeks and 4 days, exactly one year ago today (april 15h, 2009) 702pm, weighing 8oz and 15 inches long. Mommy, Daddy and your big brother will always love you and miss you!_

_**Song: You'll Be In My Heart- Phil Collins**__._

* * *

For a few hours after Tony had left, Ziva did nothing but sit in the same spot. She had stopped her tears, telling herself she was not some seventeen year old girl crying over a lost first love.

Except she was crying over a lost love at the moment. And Tony wasn't her first love.

**Come stop your crying**

**It will be alright**

**Just take my hand**

**Hold it tight**

Oh WHY had she let him leave? Why had she not stopped him, talked or yelled more.. made him listen? The entire situation made her upset. They couldn't communicate like normal people... no. They were too mistrusting and emotionally strung out from previous relationships that it was almost impossible for them to talk about their issues or problems with the other.

Of course both of them bottling everything inside them was not the best idea either. Because when one or both of them exploded, it wasn't pretty. Ziva had not thought of Micheal in a long time and was surprised to find herself doing so now. That situation was a prime example of both of her and Tony's tempers.

While he was only trying to protect her, she was afriad he was jealous that she wasn't dating him...even with Gibbs' Rule 12. Of course, she knew now that hadn't been the case. Just as she knew that even though she was better and they had not actually talked (or argued) about it, Tony still felt guilty for her injuries.

**I will protect you**

**From all around you**

**I will be here**

**Don't you cry**

Tony....Finally standing, Ziva cleaned the broken plate off the carpeted floor before running a vaccum and then looking for something to get the sauce stain out of the carpet. Finding something called _Resolve_, Ziva followed the instructions, scrubbing mindlessly until she realized it was nearly eleven in the morning.

How long had she been lost in her thoughts? Too long. With another sigh, Ziva put the cleaning supplies away and wondered if she should maybe.. No. She'd chicken and not do it if she thought about it. Pulling out her phone, she hit the familar speed dial button, waiting.

"Hello?"

She half expected him not to answer. "T..Tony,"

"Hey, Ziva. I made it here safe, obviously,"

She could here laughter in the backround and wondered where exactly he was at... 8 a.m. in California. Surely the office there was not that unstructured. "Yea... look Tony, I was calling to say-"

"It's alright. I wanted to say the same thing. I just got here about half an hour ago and I'm exhausted. I've got a case to catch up on, so I'll call you later, ok?""

Of course it had to be ok. Duty called. "Talk to you later, Tony." After all, that is what they always did...talked later or never at all about anything. She wouldn't loose it again. He wasn't brushing her off.....But if he wasn't why did it hurt so much to think that was exactly what he was doing at the moment?

**For one so small**

**You seem so strong**

**My arms will hold you**

**Keep you safe and warm**

**This bond between us**

**Can't be broken**

**I will be here don't you cry**

Then again, if Ziva had known it was going to be days before she talked to him again, she'd have kept him on the phone for more than a two minute phone call.

Almost a week had passed since Tony left. Ziva hadn't heard from him and his phone would go to voicemail every time she called. She was sure he was avoiding her, but he would have to at least answer once, right?

_**Los Angeles......**_

Sam Hana rubbed his face. "You know, G, when I told the guy I wouldn't mind if he went missing, I was just messing with him. I didn't think he'd actually end up missing!"

"I know, Sam..." Callen said looking around the small bull pen.

"What are we going to do? It's almost exactly like Dom's..." Kensi said tapping a pen on her desk as she rocked back and forth in her chair. "We don't know his blood type, not that Eric can't get it, there is no real evidence.. he's just gone too!"

"You know, it's got to be something with Dom...something in his case file that we're missing...something that caused both him and Tony to go missing," Sam said thoughtfully.

"Like what? We've been over the specific case many times already. What are we expecting to find? A lucky note to a drug ring?" Kensi asked incredulously. "We have no leads and the one we did have ended up getting our temporary transfer taken from under our noses too....."

"Kensi, shut up," Callen snappped. She frowned at him. Callen looked around. "What I think we need is a fresh set of eyes," he turned to Eric, who'd been silent the entire time. "What would be the chances that he and Dom are both still alive?"

Eric raised an eye. "You don't want to know that statistic-"

"Both? That's about a fifty percent chance that both are alive. It jumps to Eighty if it's just Tony and down to about twenty-five if it's just Dominic." Nate said from out of nowhere. "Tony's got a higher chance. He's been gone for three day where as Dom's been gone a hell of a lot longer so that makes Tony's chance-"

"Thank you Dr. Statistic," Sam said sarcastically. Nate mock saluted him and Sam rolled his eyes.

"No, this is good guys... think about it," Kensi said. "If we find Tony, we may find Dom...or know what happened to him. Wouldn't any answers be better than none?"

"While Kensi has a point, we still need fresh eyes." Callen looked around. "Eric, get Abby Scutio from D.C. in on this. That's Tony's home base anyway. Send her everything we have on Tony and Dom, see what she can come up with on her end. Make sure she knows we're still looking. Gibbs'll raise hell if he finds out I've lost another one of his agents,"

"Done," Eric rounded the small partition and headed up the stairs.

"Kensi come with me. We're going back to the scene where Dom was last seen, and then to Tony's hotel room. Sam, go over the cars again with the specialists, see if there is anything, and I mean ANYTHING we might have missed in either Tony's rental or Dominic's car."

"I'll search it myself, G,"

They swung into action and Callen wondered how long it would be before he got a phone call from Gibbs. Not long, he figured. He also knew he'd need to have some answers for his friend. Gibbs was territorial and protective about everything, including his agents

**Cause you'll be in my heart**

**Yes, you'll be in my heart**

**From this day on**

**Now and forever more**

**You'll be in my heart**

**No matter what they say**

**You'll be here in my heart**

**Always**

_**Washington, D.C.**_

Gibbs slammed into the Director of NCIS's office.

"Agent Gibbs, I am in a meet-"

"I don't care, Leon. When where you going to mention the fact that you sent one of my best agents to another office?"

Leon Vance sighed. He knew the cause for the outburst. "When I had the chance."

"Had the chance? He's been gone a week. And now I come to find out that he's been MISSING for the last three and I'm only JUST NOW finding out about it? When were you going to tell me, Leon? Were you even going to? Because I'm damned sure that if Abby hadn't gotten the request to help from Eric, none of us would have known about it!"

"Agent Gibbs!" Leon snapped. He'd had enough for now. "I am in a meeting. We will talk about Agent DiNozzo when I am finshed."

Gibbs crossed his arms over his chest, raising an eye as if to say, _ it's over and if not, I'm gonna wait right here until it does. _Leon stared at him, a battle of wills between both men until Leon cracked.

**Why can't they understand**

**the way we feel**

**They just don't trust**

**What they can't explain**

"You may wait outside for this meeting to finish. Then I will speak with you."

"You got that right, Leon," Gibbs said slamming back out the door and plopping into one of the plush chairs right outside the office. How DARE Vance not tell him DiNozzo was missing for almost half the time he was in L.A.! Gibbs didn't care what the reason was- as DiNozzo's direct supervisor he should have been informed, whether the agent was on leave or not!

Damn him...! What the hell had he been thinking?! Going to L.A. and getting himself kidnapped. Where the hell was DiNozzo's brain? First Jenny had to go. She'd died. He and McGee had gone, come back fully intact. Abby had gone and almost died after being kidnapped. Could his senior agent see the damned pattern? Ok.. maybe not pattern so much as a trend. L.A. was dangerous for his team, even he could put that together. And how was he supposed to help being almost three thousand miles away?

What exactly was Abby supposed to do from here? And there was no way in hell he was sending her back to L.A., not even for Tony's sake. Abby was good- no she was the best. If anyone could solve a crime long distance, it would be her.

What the hell kind of case were those agents working on anyway that allowed Tony to be kidnapped?

Damn it all to hell. They were family- a dysfunctional family, but still a family, even if it wasn't blood related!! For some reason Gibbs was sure anyone outside his him would not understand that analogy if he said it out loud... but he knew they all would.

**I know we're different**

**But deep inside us**

**We're not that different at all**

**And you'll be in my heart**

**Yes, you'll be in my heart**

**From this day on**

**Now and forever more**

A few minutes later, the office doors opened and Vance came out with some upper managment guy Gibbs has never seen before. And he didn't reallly care.

"Come on in Gibbs," Vance told him after minute.

Gibbs strutted past his boss and back into the office he'd been in not fifteen minutes before. As soon as the door shut, he exploded. "What the hell Leon!?"

"Look, Gibbs, he wanted back early..."

"And you couldn't place him back on my team because....?"

"You have two TADs for the next three weeks. I can't just transfer them suddenly without excuses."

"Oh and something along the lines of "permenant agent came back" wouldn't have worked?"

"As much as I want to say yes, no. It would not have."

"Damn it, Leon!" Gibbs slammed his hand on the table, hard. "You KNOW sending any of my team to L.A. is suicide and yet you did it anyway! Jenny Shepard, Abby....now Tony?"

"You forgot-"

"I didn't forget anyone. That place is not good for my team and you know it. Yet you still sent DiNozzo there! Are you trying to kill off every team member I have?"

"Now wait one second, Gibbs. I offered the TEMPORARY assignment to DiNozzo. He accepted it. He's an adult and you are not his father. He can do what he pleases."

"I might as well be! We're all here often enough!" Gibbs said. "I am NOT sending Abby back out there. We almost lost her once and I won't chance you knocking off two of my agents." He grit his teeth, not wanting to go on. "I've got a phone call to make," he muttered, whirling around and heading out the door, punching numbers in into his phone as he went.

**Don't listen to them**

**Cause what do they know?**

**We need each other**

**To have, to hold**

**They'll see in time**

**I know**

He placed the phone to his ear as he entered the bull pen. "McGee," he barked. "I want all of Tony's credit card transactions from the last week and a half. I want his rental car number in L.A., bank statements, calls he's placed or recieved in the last month from his cell phone, all the cases he worked on in Baltimore nine years ago that are out on parole and in the L.A. area, and a track placed on his phone."

"Uh.. boss.. I can't do all that-"

"NOW, McGee," he said before speaking into the phone, though this was more of a growl. "Callen, you'd better have something good for me," He walked off before McGee could further protest so McGee began working on finding Tony. He wasn't stupid, and had been there when Abby rushed up to inform them that Tony was in L.A.- shock number one, and that he was missin- shock number two.

McGee paused and glanced at the two agents sitting in Tony and Ziva's desks. Gibbs had totally ignored them and the two looked kinda scared. "Don't worry, he gets like that sometimes," McGee explained. The TADs nodded but they didn't look reassured. "Best you look busy or he'll go off on you,"

The two agents burried their heads in the cold case work they'd been doing yesterday and McGee couldn't help but wonder if Ziva knew Tony was missing. If she did, she'd come in, wouldn't she? Oh yes. He may be the geeky guy, but he knew those two had something between them.

**When destiny calls you**

**You must be strong**

**I may not be with you**

**But you've got to hold on**

**They'll see in time**

**I know**

**We'll show them together**

He just hoped Tony would make it home alive so that whatever that something was would help them.

_**somewhere esle-somewhere else-somewhere eslse-somewhere else- somewhere else-**_

Tony groaned. His head hurt like crazy. He was tied, lying on the floor. That much he knew. It was a hard floor too. What the hell had happened? He stiffened and realized he was not alone in the darknees.

"Who's there?" Oh wow, that was loud! He winced as the sound reviberated in his brain. Killer migrain, check. Tied up, check. Hard floor, check. As his eyes finally adjusted, he made out a figure sitting on the wall across from him.

"Hey there."

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"As to where you are, your guess is as good as mine. As for me, I'm Dominic Vail. You can call me Dom."

"You!" he winced and gasped. "You're the reason I'm here in the first place!! Haven't you been missing for months? What the hell are you still doing alive?"

"Ask the bastards that have me. NCIS?"

"No, Inspector Yard."

"Haha, funny. You're from D.C. aren't you? I remember you from Video."

"Yea yea... I was sent here to take your place for a bit.. but I didn't know that would literally happen."

"Sorry."

"Eh, this is normal for me."

Dominic raised an eye, but Tony could just barely make it out. "Normal?"

"Lets see, I've been almost blown up at least three times, accused of murder three, and kidnapped a few too. Sometimes all those happen in one case. Sometimes not."

"You're one lucky bastard,"

"Uh huh," he struggled with his bonds. "Mind helping me out here? I'm losing cirrculation."

"Oh.. yea, sure.... " Dom slid over to him and helped untie his bonds.

"Let's get out of here," he said looking around and rubbing his wrists.

"Can't. I've tried. And failed. Many times."

"Oh, but I will succeed.. I've got to get back to D.C. I've got unfinished business and I am not going to die out here away from...." Ziva. He wanted to be with her. He'd been an idiot. "D.C." he finished lamely since Dominic was watching him.

**Cause you'll be in my heart**

**Believe me, you'll be in my heart**

**I'll be there from this day on**

**Now and forever more**

"Good luck with that," Dom told him. "We'll be lucky if they feed us within the next three days."

Tony groaned as he realized exactly how bad the situation he was in was. "We'll get out. People will be looking--"

"They've been looking for me too. And yet I'm still here." Dom pointed out.

Tony didn't like those odds one bit.


	28. Loved and Lost

_A/n: SOOOOO My mother went to Disney and I'm house sitting...again. Anyone remember the last time?? Yea... THAT time? I'm stuck with a 15 year old computer so bear with me... _

_Two other things- 1.) Check out the one shot "There are Other Ways" if you haven't already!and 2.) I know this chapter is short. I apologize. I'm going to try updating it as often as I can to make up for it..but the house sitting is taking up most of my time... my mom has 3 dogs, 1 cat and a tank full of fish. I have a dog and cat myself... So...I have to split my time between both houses._

_OO Also..for those that play the SIMS 3 game... I was FEATURED! Well, one of my creations. It's called Gilligans Isle... and heres the link (minus spaces) www. thesims3. com/ asset Detail. html? assetId =2194488 check it out and tell me how much you love it! ;) _

_Song: __**Have you ever (loved and lost?) - S Club 7**_

* * *

The phone landed on the couch with a dull thud. She was giving up. Obviously Tony did not want to talk to her. Fine. She could live with that, until he came back. She should find somewhere else to live since he'd be back in a week anyway.

Of course, if he would answer one of her calls, she could ask him what she was supposed to do with his place...she knew the rent came out of his account automatically every month, though she wasn't sure how he arranged that. But she could also tell him she was looking for her own place and find out when he'd be back...

_**Sometimes it's wrong to walk away though you think it's over**_

_**Knowing there's so much more to say**_

But no. Instead, he ignored her calls, didn't return any of her messages. Even an email would have sufficed! Apparently he wanted nothing to do with her. It irritated and grated on her nerves to no end. Everything in here reminded her of him! How was she supposed to think anything less?

Ziva sighed and felt a headache starting. She went into the kitchen and pulled out the asprin. Before she could take any or even fill a glass, a knock on the door stopped her.

"Who on earth would that be?" She hadn't had any visitors since Tony had left. Anyone she thought it could be would surely be at work at the moment. She opened the door to find Abby standing on the other side.

"Abby! What are you doing here?"

"OH Ziva!!" Abby engulfed her in a hug. "I'm so sorry I haven't been able to come sooner! I've been reallly busy working the case,"

"It is ok, Abby. I know how work can be," Ziva shut the dooor behind her friend.

"Yea... but I won't give up, you know. Not until I find him."' Abby told her earnestly.

Ziva had a feeling she was missing something. The way Abby was looking at her, with that touch of sympathy, told her she was missing something. Something huge.

"Abby, is there something I should be aware of? Is Gibbs and McGee ok?"

Abby's eyes widened. "You.... you don't know?"

"Know WHAT, Abby?" Ziva said.

"I can't believe no one told you!" Abby said a surprised yet sad look on her face.

"Told me what?!" Ziva asked, though it seemed to not even reach the other woman's ears.

"I mean, Gibbs and McGee... we've all known for weeks! I really thought one of them would have said something you know? Considering that you two are like, the best romantic comedy not turned into a movie I can think of..."

"ABBY!!!" Ziva said finally catching her attention. She took in a deep breath. "What don't I know?"

At the look Abby gave her, Ziva felt the bottom drop out of her stomache and a dead weight replace it. Somehow, she knew....

"Tony. He's missing."

Thank God for quick reflexes, Ziva thought vaguely as Abby caught her before she landed face first on the floor. Her legs had given out. Though she'd been expecting something bad to come out of the Goth's mouth, hearing it was an entirely different matter. Abby helped her to a chair.

_**Suddenly the moment's gone and all your dreams are upside down**_

_**And you just wanna change the way the world goes round**_

_**Tell me**_

"Are you alright, Ziva?"

"How...how long?" When Abby didn't answer right away, Ziva met her eyes and repeated, "How long, Abby?"

"Three weeks,"

She couldn't breath..her heart stopped...no. Tony could not be missing....! And Yet Abby was standing there telling her he was. They'd not left things on a good note..what if.. he wasn't coming back at all? She couldn't stand that thought. Tony HAD to come back.. she needed to apologize....There were so many other things.. Tony had to come back....

_**Have you ever loved and lost somebody**_

_**Wish there was a chance to say I'm sorry**_

_**Can't you see that's the way I feel about you and me baby**_

_**Have you ever felt your heart was breaking**_

_**Looking down the road you should be taking**_

_**I should know 'cause I loved and lost the day I let you go**_

"I'm ok," she muttered to Abby after finally hearing her frantically call her name from her dazed state.

_

* * *

_

McGee entered the bullpen, ready for another long day. He'd been going on almost no sleep for weeks. Gibbs had mandated that nothing was more important than finding Tony and all other cases were rerouted (technically ignored until Vance had gotten the hint) to another team. McGee had exhausted all his efforts and tracked as many things as he could, logged so many photos...re read the Dominic Vail case file that had been faxed from L.A. There was nothing to go on, no leads....dead end. The only connection was Dominic Vail and the M.O.

All of these reasons were why he did not immediately register the typing of keys or the hum of a computer besides his own. When he finally did, he had to take a double take. And then a thrid take.

"Ziva? What are you doing here?"

"Did you expect me to just sit at home, McGee? One of our own is missing, and I am not going to be kept at home."

_**Can't help but think that this is wrong**_

_**We should be together**_

_**Back in your arms where I belong**_

McGee had a feeling something other than loyalty was fueling her fire, but he didn't comment on it. "You aren't due back for another week. Agent Hoffstettler-"

"I placed her stuff on the desk at the end." Ziva commented, going back to stare at the computer.

"Ziva..." He clamped his mouth shut as Gibbs came around the corner and stood in front of her desk, coffee in hand.

Ziva looked up to meet his gaze and they silently stared at each other for a few minutes before she raised an eyebrow and Gibbs nodded before setting the coffee on her desk and turning to run up the stairs to MTAC.

_**Now I finally realize**_

_**It was forever that I'd found**_

_**I'd give it all to change the way the world goes round**_

_**Tell me**_

"What did I just miss?" McGee said loudly.

"McGee, Fill her in on everything, I got to talk to the director."

"That....." Normally he didn't act stupid, but he blamed the slowness on his lack of sleep. "Got it boss,"

* * *

Tony banged his head againt the wall and winced. "Ow.." he rubbed the back of his head and heard Dom mutter something like _idiot_. "When are they going to show us some actual sunlight? It's been DAYS since I've seen natural light." OR eaten or drank anything. One thing was for sure, their captors knew how to keep their prisoners alive without giving them too many opportunities to escape.

"They let us eat when they want. In case you haven't realized it yet, they don't really care about anything except the fact that we don't die,"

"Yea, thanks," Tony grunted as he shifted postions on his very heavy limbs. Dehyration was apparently settling in. "Guess I missed the memo." He needed to get out...get back. He had a life to get back to...and a woman who was stubborn as all hell to make up with.

_**Have you ever loved and lost somebody**_

_**Wish there was a chance to say I'm sorry**_

_**Can't you see that's the way I feel about you and me baby**_

_**Have you ever felt your heart was breaking**_

_**Looking down the road you should be taking**_

_**I should know 'cause I loved and lost the day I let you go**_

_**(I should know)**_

The only flaw in his current plan was that neither he nor Dom had the strength to actually pull it off. The people that had them knew how to weaken the human body and still keep it alive. As much as he hated it, Tony also had to give them props for it. Because if they weren't dead yet, that meant that they were being held for a reason. Only neither he nor Dom knew that reason. All he knew was that he'd gotten kidnapped investigating Dominic's case and Dom had gotten tackled and beaten while investing some case that Tony hadn't had the time to really look into. Obviously the two were related... and he wished he had a way to send a message to the the outside world.

He wished he had Ziva. He wanted to hold her, see her face.... Just one more time, tell her everything he had yet to say. Like the fact that he was in love with her, wanted to spend the rest of his life making up for not having her back when she got shot, wanted to spend the rest of his life WITH her.....So many unsaid things. He had to get out. He WOULD get out...and make sure Dominic got out with him. First he just needed the strength.

_**I really wanna hear you say that you know just how it feels**_

_**To have it all and let it slip away**_

_**Can't you see**_

_**Even though the moment's gone I'm still holding on somehow**_

_**Wishing I could change the way the world goes round**_

_**Tell me**_

* * *

Two weeks. She'd been back at work, exhausting herself, her body and mind trying to help find Tony. Still no leads. And it was offical. Vance was forcing them to do other cases....Apparently SecNav had gotten wind of what had happened and didn't like that they had shoved all their cases onto the other teams.

And they still had no leads on Tony. He'd been missing for five weeks. And the guy before him, over six months. She and McGee had many conferance calls with the team in L.A. trying to find sometihng, anything to go on. But it was hopeless, according to one of them....Erics? no.. the doctor...Nate?... to hope that either Dominic Vail or Tony was still alive.

And it broke her heart to think that Tony really was gone. She'd actually stressed out over it so much she'd thrown up many many times, every time she thought of the words the guy had said.

Abby knew what was going on with her. In her opinion, Ziva was suffering from a broken heart. And if Ziva actually believed such a thing exsisted, she would have to say it was true. The thought of Tony never coming back was just something she couldn't accept or take.

_**Have you ever loved and lost somebody**_

_**Wish there was a chance to say I'm sorry**_

_**(I'm sorry)**_

_**Can't you see that's the way I feel about you and me baby**_

_**Have you ever felt your heart was breaking**_

_**Looking down the road you should be taking**_

_**I should know 'cause **_

_**I loved and lost the day I let you go**_

But when another two weeks went by, she started believeing Abby. There was such a condition as Broken Heart Syndrom, and she had it. So many unsaid things, regrets, lost oppotunities to tell Tony things....

"Pack your bags," Gibbs said coming around the corner to his desk. She and McGee looked up.

"Gibbs?" Dare she hope?

"We're going to L.A.


	29. Keep the Faith

_A/N: I'm BACKKK!!! My mom came home from disney on Sunday, soo I've got my computer back!! Yay!! no more fifteen year old computer for me!! Also, I want to APOLOGIZE to everyone that reviewed last chapter. I normally personally reply, but as the computer I was on barely let me read the emails, I didn't want to chance replies. I will be able to reply from now on however! Forgive me? :D I knew you would. And you'll get a pretty SHOW spolier for May Sweeps at the end of the chapter! Hahahaha...! Also, I've started an NCIS:LA story. Check it out, __**Web of Lies (Callen/Kensi)**__, on my profile! Warnings: Implied Kensi/Callen in this chapter  
(Has NOTHING to do with my LA story, Web Of Lies). Ziva is out of character for this chapter. But wouldn't you be too if you had a broken heart? _

_**Song: What Faith Can Do- Kutless **__(here come my various music tastes again!! lol)_

* * *

Ziva stared at the non-typical office of the NCIS special project building in surprise. This was not a traditional office and she was shocked any work was being done at all! Gibbs was talking to someone named Callen. She'd never seen the man, but in recent weeks they'd heard a lot about them. McGee was right at home with Eric and Nate. That left Ziva standing alone and staring. No wonder Tony had wanted to come here! This place was a laid back office..jeans and everything- just his style.

And true to form, like every other time she thought of him, Ziva felt like she was going to be sick.

**Everybody falls sometimes**

**Gotta find the strength to rise**

**From the ashes and make a new beginning**

Forcing the wave of sickness back down, her eyes roamed over everything, including the small woman that was standing there watching the two groups of agents closely. This was the strangest place she'd been in a long time. And Ziva had seen some odd places in her time. Why were they even here? Gibbs had said there were no new leads on Tony-cue sickness wave- and just knowing he'd even been in the building was suddenly too much for her.

"Down the hall to the left," the small woman seemed to materialize next to Ziva, startling her. It took her a second to realize the woman was telling her where the bathroom was , because if she spoke, she knew words wouldn't be coming up, Ziva almost ran to the bathroom.

She knew nothing would come up, but it still didn't stop the tightening of her stomache or the acid taste that came back up as she dry heaved. And the tears started. She had no reason to hide them at the moment. She was alone, in more ways that one, and Ziva wasn't sure she'd be able to handle being in L.A. When she gathered herself together and finally opened the stall of the door, she saw a woman...Kensi? stadning on the wall by the door, her arms over her chest as if she'd been waiting.

"You alright?"

Ziva splashed water on her face. "Fine," she managed.

Kensi snorted. "Liar,"

Ziva stood upright suddenly and dried her hands. "It's none of your business," she said curtly.

"Look..Ziva, right?" At her raised eye, Kensi continued. "I just want to help. I know about you and Tony. He couldn't stop talking about you until I threatened to beat his car with a baseball bat. But I could tell that he was in love with you."

"It does not matter...He is missing and we are here to find him."

Kensi gave her a sad smile. "You know, I tell myself something similar almost everyday. Except mine goes something along the lines of "he'll never love you". "

**Anyone can feel the ache**

**You think it's more than you can take**

**But you are stronger, stronger than you know**

**Don't you give up now**

**The sun will soon be shining**

**You gotta face the clouds**

**To find the silver lining**

Ziva raised an eye at her again. "You are in love with Tony?"

Kensi laughed. "No. Not him. Someone else I work with. Yet he's too close hearted to even try for something other than a one night stand. SO I know what it's like to wake up with a broken heart and get through the day just watching, wishing you could say so many things. And yet you can't."

Ziva found she felt for the woman in front of her. "Yes, I know what that is like. I don't know why I can't stand the thought of Tony being gone. It just makes me so sick..."

"That is because you're holding on to all the could be's and what if's and regrets that you have between the two of you. You've got to let those go or they'll eventually eat away at you little by little, destroy you. I'm speaking from personal expeirance, Ziva. I may suffer everyday because I can't have more than a working relationship with my boss-"

"Your boss? Callen?"

Kensi waved her away. "Not important. Point is, if I held on to the same things you were, I'd be just like you. I was just like you for awhile after he got shot. I had to come to terms with the truth, which was more painful than you know."

"I cannot. Tony is not dead. He can't be. I..I need him." she hated the break in her voice. "We need him."

**I've seen dreams that move the mountains**

**Hope that doesn't ever end**

**Even when the sky is falling**

**And I've seen miracles just happen**

**Silent prayers get answered**

**Broken hearts become brand new**

**That's what faith can do**

Kensi reached out to her and gave her a quick hug. "You guys will make it through this, whether Tony is alive or not. You'll survive." Ziva blinked back tears and sighed.

"May I tell you something personal?"

Kensi nodded. "Of course. I can keep a secret."

" I'm afriad something may be seriously wrong with me......" Ziva told her while Kensi frowned in confusion.

* * *

Tony was ready. He maybe weak, but he needed to get out of here before they made him even more weak. Dom was weaker, but Tony had built up his strength by giving him any food they'd brought. Dom had protested at first, but Tony assured him that Dom was the weaker of the two and Tony could survive on water until Dom had enough stregnth to be able to fight.

**It doesn't matter what you've heard**

**Impossible is not a word**

**It's just a reason for someone not to try**

The next time they were given food or water, they would be ready. They were getting out here and Tony was going to go home to Ziva. Period. He refused to waste away in this dark cement hole and he wouldn't let Dominic do it either.

"You sure you're strong enough to help?" Tony asked. After all, the guy'd been gone for at least eight or nine months..

"I can do it. I'm a trained special agent, remember?" Dom grinned.

"Yea.. still don't make you strong enough to fight guys that are healthier and stronger than us." he said. "You've been here longer than I have."

"You've been here almost two months, DiNozzo. I've been here a few months longer. No big deal."

"How..how do you know how long I've been here?"

"Mental caluclations. I've got an internal clock. Like right now, its probably about 2am outside in the real world. "

"This would have been nice to know a while ago," Tony said sarcastically.

"Sorry. It didn't seem too important."

Tony sighed. Two months? Ziva had to surely know he was missing by now. And Gibbs. They'd be looking for him.....Poor Ziva was probably out of her mind with worry...at least he hoped she was. After all, they hadn't left on the best of terms, so if she wasn't loosing sleep over him it wouldn't surprise him either. Ziva could be cold and calculated when she wanted or needed to be and Tony hoped that hadn't been the case lately with her while he'd been gone.

**Everybody's scared to death**

**When they decide to take that step**

**Out on the water**

**It'll be alright**

**Life is so much more**

**Than what your eyes are seeing**

**You will find your way**

**If you keep believing**

Hours or maybe a few more days or even a week passed before Tony and Dominic got their chance. As the now familiar scuffle of shoes on the floor was heard outside their door, Dom and Tony took their places. Dom would surprise the man from behind and Tony would rush him from the front, both hoping they were stronger together and could over power the man.

The door opened and Tony winced as it almost hit Dom in the nose. The man- masked as always and with a flashlight, stepped into the doorway carrying a paper bag- their measley food. Dom slammed the door back into the guy's face and he howled, droping the flashlight that Dom immediatly went for.

"What the hell?!?" He grunted, though it was muffled and Tony hoped Dominic had broken the man's nose.

**I've seen dreams that move the mountains**

**Hope that doesn't ever end**

**Even when the sky is falling**

**And I've seen miracles just happen**

**Silent prayers get answered**

**Broken hearts become brand new**

**That's what faith can do**

Tony rushed forward and tackled the man around the legs, taking him to the floor. He and Dom scrambled over the guy, who was still struggling with his nose, and out the door. The moved down the long hall way and froze when they came to a T. They veered right and almost ran into a room full of armed men, only Tony's ears and quick thinking had stopped them in time.

"Now what?" Dom whispered, eyeing the door on the other side of the room. He hoped it would lead to the fesh air.

"We fight or die trying," Tony whispered back before the two rushed into the room- and most likely to their deaths.

**Overcome the odds**

**You don't have a chance**

**That's what faith can do**

**When the world says you can't**

**It'll tell you that you can!**

* * *

Kensi shook her head at Ziva. "I think you'll be alright. You'll make it through this entire thing. Watch, one year from now, you'll look back and say, "Kensi Blye was right.". And when you do that, I'll be waiting on a phone call."

Ziva smiled. "Thank you. You have helped me more than you know,"

**I've seen dreams that move the mountains**

**Hope that doesn't ever end**

**Even when the sky is falling**

**And I've seen miracles just happen**

**Silent prayers get answered**

**Broken hearts become brand new**

**That's what faith can do**

"Oh, I know. I've been in your position before and it's no fun," Kensi gave her another hug. "Come on, let's go see what we can find in Tony and Dom's case files,"

Ziva allowed Kensi to lead her back to their form of a bullpen and she smiled to herself. Kensi was right. Everything would work out perfectly.

**That's what faith can do!**

**Even if you fall sometimes**

**You will have the strength to rise**

* * *

_A/N: I know.. I'm mean!!! Lol. But to make up for it...I have a lovely spoiler! :D Straight from EW....._

_**Question: NCIS season finale scoop, please! —Charlotte**_

_**Ausiello: The episode's titled "Rule Fifty-One," it airs May 25, and Gibbs ends up in Mexico for a showdown with a revenge-seeking drug cartel (cue the life-changing decision we've heard so much about). The cliffhanger ending, meanwhile, is so top-secret exec producer Shane Brennan decided to leave it out of the official script. Which leaves me no other choice than to track down the raw footage. And I will track it down.**_


	30. What happened?

_My puppy is missing....:( Please pray she comes home and doesn't get eaten by an alligator, taken to the pound or hit by a car! We've been looking since yesterday and have had no luck! Thanks! Also, I've got another spolier for you at the end of the chapter! :D_

**Song: Keep Holding On- Cast of Glee version**

* * *

Tony and Dom crouched behind one of the tables they'd managed to over turn. The room, while far less dangerous, still held three armed men. The other four they'd somehow managed to take down with minimal effort were lying on the floor in dream land. The other ones were advancing on them and the door to freedom was across the room. Tony knew both of them wouldn't make it. Too much risk. Three men with guns, and two unarmed, bleeding, weak prisoners was not a fair battle. Unfortunately, these guys didn't care about fair. As they advanced, Tony only saw one option.

_**You're not alone**_

_**Together we stand**_

_**I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand**_

"Make a run for it," he told Dom. "To the door. Get out and go to NCIS. Tell them what happened, where I am."

Dom shook his head. "I'm not leaving you. It wouldn't be fair."

The men were going to start firing at them any second. "Listen, I'll be fine. I'll be right behind you. But you make sure you get out first and go straight to warn everyone. They'll chase you... Don't stop," Tony explained quickly. "I'll distract them long enough for you to get a semi decent head start-" he hoped. "and then they'll be all over you. Just don't stop until you reach NCIS. I don't care how far you are from the building. When I count to three..."

"I'm not leaving you!"

"One..."

"Tony...!"

"Two....."

"Damn it, man!"

"Three!!" Tony leaped from behind the the table, straight at the three man. He saw Dom rush past and was glad the kid acutally listened to him instead of trying to help. Tony tackled one of the three to the ground, but being out numbered sucked, because in the next second he was grabbed by two arms and hauled off the floor angrily. He saw the back end of a gun appear from nowhere and suddenly he didn't feel so well.

_**Forgive me, Ziva. I had to do it.....**_

_**When it gets cold**_

_**And it feels like the end**_

_**There's no place to go**_

_**You know I won't give in**_

_**No I won't give in**_

* * *

Dominic ran for his life, literally. Tony had been right, two of the men had chased after him about a minute or so after he'd burst through the door. Thankful he was still in L.A., Dominic manuvered the streets, covering from the gun fire when he could and praying nothing hit him. He turned into an alley and stopped to catch his breath. While he knew it was still L.A., he wasn't sure exactly where in the city he was. Not to mention being in the sun and fresh air for the first time in months was doing a number on his body. He'd managed to lose the gunmen a few blocks prior, but he hadn't stopped running just to make sure.

He leaned against a wall, breathing heavy. God, what he wouldn't give for a cell phone right about now. Only there was no one else around, not in this part of the city anyway. Tony was probably dead by now, or recaptured and he felt guilty for even going. But he knew that the chances Callen and Sam would take down those bastards was greater if at least one of them had made it out alive and Tony had chosen to stay because he could take a few more beatings. Dom couldn't. He knew he probably looked like hell. Filthy, bloody, weak and malnurished.

_**Keep holding on**_

_**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**_

_**Just stay strong**_

_**'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**_

Hearing a noise, he stood upright quickly, his eyes traveling around the the area. He saw nothing, but he did start running again. He needed to find out where he was and find a way back to NCIS without money and looking like a vagrant. He heard a fog horn and realized he was somewhere by the water. That could help him in pointing out his position.... except he couldn't see or hear the ocean from the street. Not even seagulls.

* * *

Kensi leaned back in her chair while Callen and Gibbs stood in the middle offering up ideas on how to try searching for new leads. No one offered new scenarios or reasons...or even motives. They were past that and had run that river dry weeks ago. Ziva looked like she wanted to be sick again, but so far she'd sat there in stony silence. Kensi felt for the woman, really she did and wanted to help. Unfortunately, there was nothing she could really do for Ziva but try to get into the walls the woman had obviously built up in the past couple days.

_**There's nothing you could say**_

_**Nothing you could do**_

_**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**_

_**So keep holding on**_

_**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**_

The doors to the building burst open and Kensi had to blink a few times to make sure she wasn't seeing things. Everyone paused for a few seconds before she, Sam, Callen, and Nate suddenly jumping up and yelling for the man bent over coughing in the middle of the floor.

"Dom!!"

"Welcome back, man! Where you been?"

"You damned rookie! I ought to kill you for making me worry!"

The reunion went on for a few minutes until Gibbs cleared his throat. McGee, Ziva and himself were still over near the bullpen, but his interupption could be heard clear as day. When silence fell, he finally spoke.

"Have you seen another agent, Agent Tony DiNozzo?"

Ziva held her breath, not wanting the little bubble of hope that welled inside of her to escape. If Dom was here and he'd seen Tony...surely, Tony would not be far behind, or they could find him! She almost lost it as the agent shook his head.

_**So far away**_

_**I wish you were here**_

_**Before it's too late, this could all disappear**_

_**Before the doors close**_

_**And it comes to an end**_

_**With you by my side I will fight and defend**_

_**I'll fight and defend**_

"I.. don't know what happened to him. We were together and tried to make it out together..." Dom stopped, not sure who the three people were that were staring at him with something like desperate hope. Was this the team Tony was one, that he'd said would come looking for him? Most likely. "We almost made it, but he caused a distraction at the last minute so that I could at least get out alive and make it back here."

"You? What happened to my agent, Vail," Gibbs almost growled.

"I don't know, sir. I'm sorry! I didn't want to leave, but one of us had to. He went straight for the gunmen and managed to knock one to the floor before I got out the door. After that, I don't know what happened. I was being chases by two men shooting at me as well and I felt bad for leaving him. I reallly wanted to go back and get him....but he told me to bring you all in to get him, free him."

Ziva listened, horrified and was surprised when McGee placed an arm around her shoulders. She looked up at him with a raised eye and McGee just smiled sadly back at her. He knew. He had to....Oh god, she was going to be sick.... She pushed past the group and walked quickly to the rest rooms, managing to make it just in time. When she finished she opened the stall door and made it as far as the wall across from the toilet before hitting it with the palm of her hand, tears coming down her face.

_**Keep holding on**_

_**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**_

_**Just stay strong**_

_**'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**_

_**There's nothing you could say**_

_**Nothing you could do**_

_**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**_

_**So keep holding on**_

_**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**_

She sank down the wall, then realized someone was helping her to sit. Turning, she saw Gibbs sink to the floor with her and just hold her tightly. She wasn't ashamed to let him see her cry- after all, she'd done it a few times before in front of him.

The sobs wracked her body and all she found she could do was lean on Gibbs. Her hope had began and died within a two minute time frame and she wasn't sure she could take more of this emotional yo-yo.

Gibbs smoother her hair, giving her a soft, father like kiss on the forehead. He wasn't stupid, he knew Ziva and DiNozzo had something between them. "It's ok, Ziva. He's not dead and we have means to find him. Don't give up on him just yet."

Gibbs words echoed through her body and he said them with suck c onviction and fact, that Ziva found she believed him.

_**Hear me when I say, when I say I believe**_

_**Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny**_

_**Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

Ziva wasn't sure how long she and Gibbs sat there, but it was long after her tears had stopped and silence was the only thing that around them. Sometime during that time frame, McGee had come in, and he was sitting there too, a hand on her knee in a comforting gesture. The three team mates sat in silence, each wondering different things.

Gibbs wondered if he'd just lied to Ziva and what would happen if Tony really was dead. IT hadn't been a possibility before because Tony was missing, not dead. But with an eye witness account, to Gibbs it sounded as if Tony had almost sacrificed himself to save the other agent.

Ziva, with her head on Gibbs' shoulder, thought about how different things were going to be, how she'd have to pick up the peices of her life if Tony never came back....But she trusted Gibbs and if Gibbs said Tony was still alive, then he had to be, no matter what the knot of fear in her stomache told her.

McGee laid back against the wall, this thoughts along the same lines. Except he wondered if Ziva would have the strength to move on if Tony was gone. The death of a team mate was nothing knew, but he knew Tony better than he'd known Kate or even Paula (and technically she was just an agent, not on the team except for as a breif TAD after Kate died).He wouldn't believe Tony was gone until he saw the body and Gibbs called Ducky- because letting anyone else do the autopsy on him would just be unfair. He honestly was more worried about Ziva. She was worrying herself sick and looked it. Her pale face, the random times she disappeared to the bathroom whenever Tony was mentioned. Poor woman. He'd make sure she'd get better...whether Tony was alive or not.

_**Keep holding on**_

_**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**_

_**Just stay strong**_

_**'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**_

_**There's nothing you could say**_

_**Nothing you could do**_

_**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**_

_**So keep holding on**_

_**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**_

* * *

_Review, please???? I know.. I'm mean.. but a LOVELY spoiler for the season FINALE of NCIS should make up for it, right? Besides, if I made the next two chapteres into one, it would have been long...very long. And no one has picked up on my hints yet. I'm sad. Or maybe just that good. Lol. SPOILER!!! Credit goes to TV Squad._

_**Get ready for a CBS crossover event -- well, sort to **__**TV Guide**__**, Dylan Bruno will guest on the last two episodes of 'NCIS' this season. Bruno, who played Colby Granger on **__**'Numb3rs,'**__** will be playing a military man connected with the Gibbs' nemesis Colonel Merton Bell (Robert Patrick). For more details and SPOILERS, such as they are, follow the Bell character heads up a professional army -- a pseudo Blackwater -- armed with veterans who are happy to be part of his mercenary corps. **__**Dylan Bruno**__** is going to be one of Bell's minions, Lt. Jason Paul Dean. Dean's an ex-Army Ranger who had received medals for his feats of courage and heroism. Then something went wrong in Afghanistan and he was dishonorably discharged. Presumably that's left a bad taste in his mouth and his bitter. He's also ready, willing and extremely able to take part in Colonel Bell's private war games. He's a stone-cold killer when put to the mentioned, Gibbs has dueled with Bell a few times this season. And Allison Hart, Rena Sofer's character, has a definite link to Bell; she was the attorney representing one of Bell's soldiers in a previous episode. Since then, Hart has remained in contact with Gibbs and there's something brewing between them. However, in typical 'NCIS' fashion, if Jethro and Allison are more than friends -- and they flirt like they might be -- the producers have yet to show it to us. The fly in the ointment for their romance, of course, is whether Gibbs can trust her or not. Gibbs is the kind of man who's been burned enough times that he doesn't trust easily, and he's still never really gotten over losing his first wife, Shannon, and their daughter, Kelly. What can we expect from Lt. Dean? Hard to say, based on the limited information. But according to what producers recently told Entertainment Weekly, Gibbs "has to make a devastating choice to save his team." Does Dean take aim at Tony or McGee or Ziva, forcing Gibbs to sacrifice himself to protect his people? That would seem highly probable. Mark this in your calendar: the 'NCIS' season finale airs Tue., May 25 at 8PM**_.


	31. Restless Waiting

_This story is coming to a close ( five chapters left or so), however, I am not done writing! I've started a story "Web of Lies". It's NCIS:LA and I'll update that sometime today as well....Also I started FOREVER ago, a story on fictionpress. Would one or two (maybe ALL?) of you mind going over and reading it...telling me honestly if I should continue it over there? Thanks! :D Lol. www. fictionpress .com / ~coliem88. It's the only story on there. And nothing like the Fanfiction..promise! :D_

**Song: Mercy Me- **_**Homesick (**__me and my odd music, I know..lol. Just bear with me!This just happened to inspire the chapter..After losing all my music, plus the program and then finding it again, this happened to be the first song to play on "shuffle" and I thought it sorta fit!)_

Gibbs was tempted to send her home... more than tempted actually. Ziva was too emotionally tied to this case and even he could see the toll the proximity of the case was taking on the agent. But they were almost three thousand miles from D.C. and Gibbs honestly didn't have the heart to send her back alone. Maybe he'd grown slightly soft over the years, who knew? Instead of sending her back, however, he made arrangments for her to stay in L.A., just not on the case. He confined Ziva to Agent Kensi Blye's apartment and the Headquarters of Speical Projects. She was not allowed to have any more information on the case, nor were any of the other agents allowed to discuss it with her via orders from himself and Hetty Lange.

As cruel as it was, Gibbs knew it was best for her to get away from the case for a bit. Though of course, Ziva was not going to sit still. Even he knew that! Since undercover work happened to be this team's specialty , Gibbs asked Callen to keep an eye on her, secretly of course. So when Callen came to him three days after setting the tail on Ziva, Gibbs wasn't surprised.

_**You're in a better place,**_

_**I've heard a thousand times**_

_**And at least a thousand times**_

_**I've rejoiced for you**_

_**But the reason why I'm broken,**_

_**the reason why I cry**_

_**Is how long must I wait to be with you**_

"She's going out and looking on her own. I think she suspects a tail because she makes it look like its a social outing for coffee or some other errand."

"Well, yea, G, she wouldn't be Ziva if she didn't suspect a tail. That's why I asked you to be the tail. You're just as good as she is. As for the searching it's not that much of a problem..." the _yet_ in that sentance went unsaid but was heard anyway. "Since we know the rough area where they had Agent Vail and she is no where close to that. Now if she gets close....stop her. I don't want her coming around when we storm that area tomorrow looking."

Callen nodded in understanding. Normally he didn't take orders from anyone other than Hetty or Vance. But Gibbs was a long time friend and mentor and he also happened to agree that this was for the best for the agent in question and her health.

_**I close my eyes and I see your face**_

_**If home's where my heart is then I'm out of place**_

_**Lord, won't you give me strength to make it through somehow**_

_**I've never been more homesick than now**_

NCIS, NCIS,NCIS,NCIS

Ziva stood at the counter, chopping onions. They didn't make her cry like most other people. In fact, she was immue to all of it. The room seemed a bit..fuzzy, but familiar somehow, though she knew that was impossible. She'd seen this counter everyday for the last seven years. Behind her, she heard a door open and turned.

The knife in her hand fell to the floor and she ran at the man standing there with a grin on his face.

"Tony! You are home!" Ziva engulfed him in a hug, swearing to never let him go away without her again.

He laughed easily. "I was only gone an hour, but maybe I should leave more often if this is the reception I get," he teased.

Ziva pulled away and blinked up at him. "An hour? Tony... you have been missing for months."

Tony raised an eye at her. "I have? That's news to me. Here I thought I was spending all my time with you,"

Still with a frown on her face Ziva stepped away from him.

"What's wrong, Love?"

Love? Alright, what was up with that? Tony NEVER called her that...ever. Hadn't since she'd known him.

"You are not Tony. Where is he and what have you done to him?"

He laughed again. "I'm right here, Ziva. I haven't gone anywhere or done anything to myself."

She eyed the man she saw suddenly as an imposter. "Tony, you have never called me a pet name. And certainly nothing like "love"."

He raised an eye at her this time. "Have you lost your mind? Memory? Gone mental?" As she continued to stare at him, he reached for her hand and kissed her fingers. Then he played with the small gold band on her finger. "This," he said indicating the ring, "has been on your hand for seven years and you don't remember me once calling you something other than your name?"

Whoa. Hold on. The train to Crazy Island had to stop. Now.....What? They were married? "Where have I been then? Because surely it is not in the same reality as you." Not to mention she didn't remember ANY of it.

_**Help me Lord cause I don't understand your ways**_

_**The reason why I wonder if I'll ever know**_

_**But, even if you showed me, the hurt would be the same**_

_**Cause I'm still here so far away from home**_

"Oh Ziva you're funny." Tony shook his head at her and she was becoming more confused by the minute. "How were the children?" And the train to Crazy Island started up again.

"Chi..children?" As in PLURAL? As in more than one? What the hell was going on? Was this some sick joke? When he continued to look at her expectantly, she shurgged. "Uh.. fine, I guess."

"Then Leo's fever went down?"

"Uh... yes..?" Ziva blinked. Who the hell was Leo? She felt like she was in one of those horrid shows..what were they called? Scopra? Soap Opera...that was it!

"Oh good. I was worried about him. Abby said if it wasn't down that she thought he should go to the E.R. to be seen since he's so young."

"Yo-young?" Why was she stuttering? Why did it seem as if she had no control over this?

"Well, yea. I mean he's only ten months..."

"Daddy!" A chours of voices filled the air as three older children- two girls and one boy (minus the small one that had just been mentioned) rushed into the room and wrapped themselves around Tony's legs. He laughed and hugged each one of them before the middle one..who looked to be around four came over to her.

"Mommy? I'm hungry! When's dinner?"

Oh God, she was going to have a heart attack.

"Mommy?" she squeaked looking down at the little girl.

She could see Tony frown before he ushered the children..apparently THEIRS into another room and came to stand in front of her. He placed his hands on her arms and looks at her. "Ziva? Are you ok?"

She shook her head and struggled to break free. "No... no.. This is not right...we are not married...those are not our children.."

_**I close my eyes and I see your face**_

_**If home's where my heart is then I'm out of place**_

_**Lord, won't you give me strength to make it through somehow**_

_**I've never been more homesick than now**_

"Yes, Ziva, they are. We've been together for seven years..."

She broke free. "No.. no..." Where had the last seven years of her life gone? She blinked, realizing her name.. not "mommy" was being called. Not even "Ziva"... but "David". And the man standing in front of her was not speaking. It became louder until that was all she heard.

Why was it so dark? Ziva opened her eyes and looked around. The room was familair....

Then she remembered where she was. She was in L.A. at Kensi Blye's apartment. And Kensi was calling her name. Wait.. hadn't she just....?

Dream. It had all been a dream!Tony was still missing. But he would come back.. he had to. She wouldn't be able to move on. At least that was her biggest fear. If Tony did not show up warm and alive, she might just die too. Ziva wasn't sure if she wanted to scream, cry, yell, grin like a fool or all of the above.

_**In Christ, there are no goodbyes**_

_**And in Christ, there is no end**_

_**So I'll hold onto Jesus with all that I have**_

_**To see you again**_

_**To see you again**_

NCIS,NCIS,NCIS,NCIS

Ziva was given paperwork to do by the agent in charge, Hetty. She didn't like it. She knew the rest of them were going out to find Tony. She wanted to go, but Hetty had told her Gibbs gave her the paper work specifically for her to do.

And after her meltdown in the bathroom two days ago, she didn't blame Gibbs one bit, though it did hurt a little to know he didn't trust her capabilities on the mission. So when the rest of the teams had marched out in bullet proof vests, guns at their sides and ear peices in, Ziva sighed and watched as they left her behind. Now she had to play the waiting game- a game she hated. Now she knew what all those people who had a loved one missing felt like and went through.

Ziva managed to go through a quater of the paperwork before giving up completely. Her mind wasn't on the paper was on Gibbs and the rest of them. Glancing at the clock, she realized that Gibbs, Callen, Sam, McGee and Kensi had all been gone for four hours! What was taking so long? Didn't they know where to look? Were they engaged in a gun fight and calling for back up?

_**And I close my eyes and I see your face**_

_**If home's where my heart is then I'm out of place**_

_**Lord, won't you give me strength to make it through somehow**_

_**Won't you give me strength to make it through somehow**_

_**Won't you give me strength to make it through somehow**_

Ziva wished she knew the answer to those questions. Hetty came by to check on her and raised an eye and the little work she'd gotten done but didn't comment.

Ziva suspected the older woman knew what was on her mind and thought it pointless to try and get her to work. Which in that case, Hetty would have been right. Because Ziva now really had nothing to fill her time except the dream she'd had this morning. And she wasn't sure if that had been a nightmare or not yet.

All she knew was that she wanted Tony.

_**I've never been more homesick than now **_

_Credit to DEADLINE which broke the story first ( and where I read it originally), however this story is from EW, not Deadline.....because it's been edited in a good way! :D_

_**With NCIS preparing to wrap its seventh season, the cast has plenty to crow about: The CBS drama is not only averaging 18.94 million viewers (up 5% versus last season), it's the most-watched scripted show of the year. So it's hardly any wonder that co-stars Michael Weatherly (Tony DiNozzo), Pauley Perrette (Abby Sciuto), David McCallum (Dr. Mallard) and Sean Murray (Timothy McGee) are looking to score bigger salaries before the show returns next actions are not exactly earth-shattering; the four actors are at the end of their traditional seven-year contracts so CBS expects them to seek bumps in pay (star/producer Mark Harmon is already a lock, while co-stars Cote De Pablo, who plays Ziva David, and Rocky Carroll, as Leon Vance, have deals that reportedly expire next year). The real question is how much CBS is willing to pay the four stars moving forward: is reporting that the company dangled low-ball offers, which stalled negotiations. Representatives for CBS declined to comment. Last year, CBS TV Studios, as well as other production companies, attempted to institute a pay freeze with its stars, but that didn't include actors who were at the end of their , there is plenty of time to iron out new deals. Though it's unclear when a resolution will occur, it seems likely that new contracts will be in place – and Weatherly, Paulette, McCallum and Murray will be back where fans want them – by the time NCIS resumes production in July. Stay tuned.**_

_**UPDATE 4/30: has confirmed that CBS TV Studios has closed a new deal with David McCallum, who plays Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard. **_

_Also, Micheal Weatherly says that there is no reason that he will not be going back next season (per interview on the TODAY show last week) as far as he can currently tell. Everything is goning alright for now with his own dealings.. Everything is going through his agents._


	32. Love Don't Come Easy

_A/N: I know its been FOREVER since I updated... but this just doesn't want to end. I couldn't find a good way to end this story.. One chapter? Two? Three? End it on a cliff and start a sequeal? You can all see my dilemma... so I decided I would make this one long chapter and end it on a SORTA cliffy...and maybe do a sequeal. IDK. I kinda like the ending. I'd like to also thank ALL of you who have added me, favorited, alerted and read without reviewing for reading this story. I'd like to also say THANK YOU to everyone who took the time to review. There are so many of you and without all of you, this story wouldn't be here. _

_Just because this is the end of this story doesn't mean I'm done writing. I've stated before that I have an NCIS: LA (Kensi/ Callen), __**Web Of Lies, **__going. I've also got two stories over on fictionpress that I'll be doing. I realize some of you have read them. I also realized I had accidentally disabled the reviews. Its fixed- you can all (Whether with a fp account or not) review (if you choose) ! I've just updated both original stories __**How Far Do You Want To Go? (**__today) and will be updating __**Love Never Fails**__ within the week (LNF is totally HAND written. I just have to type it all up! lol). Check them all out._

_**Song: Love Don't Come Easy- Phil Colliins Version (yes, its old..but I love this song and thought it was the PERFECT one to end this story! )**_

_**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**_

Though the storming of the warehouse proved almost nothing. Tony wasn't there. Neither were his captors. Either they had vacated the area or moved their base of operations to another location in the city.

Ziva hoped it was the latter. Gibbs allowed them to stay for a week after and then she, McGee and Gibbs all boarded a flight back to Washington, D.C. Ziva didn't want to leave- couldn't, knowing Tony was still out there. Until they had a body, she refused to believe he was dead. KenDoisi, Callen, Dom, and Sam all came with them to say good bye. Ziva accepted hugs from them all.

_**I need love, love, ooh to ease my mind**_

_**And I need to find someone to call mine, my mama said**_

"It was nice seeing you, Gibbs, Tim. And great to finally meet you, Ziva." Callen said as he shook their hands and pulled her into a hug.

Ziva backed away and smiled slightly. "I know it was you following me last week,"

Called raised an eye. "I don't know what you're talking about,"

Ziva knew it had been him. She also knew he was lying. She smirked. "Thanks for trying to look out for me,"

Callen grinned. "Hey, your guy is missing. It's the least I could do,"

Though Callen had probably meant that Tony was part of their team, she knew there was also a hidden meaning in those words. And part of it made her sad because she and Tony weren't official in anyway.

Ziva hugged him again. "My guy may be missing, but your girl is less than ten feet from you. Do not let her go, Callen," she whispered in his ear. "Do not wait until its too late like I did. With our jobs, you never know whats going to happen." She pulled away to see the slightly confused and surprised look in his eye. She moved on down the line to Sam, then on to Dom.

_**You can't hurry love, no you'll just have to wait**_

_**She said love don't come easy, well it's a game of give and take**_

_**You can't hurry love, no you'll just have to wait**_

_**Just trust in the good times, no matter how long it takes**_

"Hey Ziva..." Dom said hesitantly when she pulled away. "I.. I'm sorry I couldn't help Tony. I shouldn't have just left him there..."

"No... You did exactly what you were supposed to. What happened is not and was not your fault. Please do not blame yourself. Tony was trying to save you and he succeeded. That is how this job works." Even if he was missing for months. It was almost four months...and yes, she was counting. She had to. Almost sixteen weeks and still Tony was not around.

Dom smiled at her sadly and she squeezed his hand before turning towards Kensi.

"Thank you for letting me stay at your house for those few days. I needed the rest." Ziva told her smiling.

"Don't worry about it." Kensi told her. "You look much better now than you did when you got here. My apartment is open to you anytime,"

"Still, you did not know me and yet you allowed me to stay in your home."

Kensi shrugged. "Really, it wasn't a big deal. Besides, I got a new friend out of all of this."

"Ziva! Come on.. lets go!" McGee's voice called out to her. She waved to show she heard and then looked back at Kensi.

"Thanks. For everything. And Kensi, do not wait around like I did. " Ziva hugged her quickly and made her way to the plane, to home- without Tony.

_**But how many heartaches must I stand**_

_**Before I find a love to let me live again**_

_**'Cos right now the only thing that keeps me hangin' on**_

_**I feel my strength, you know it's almost gone, I remember mama said**_

_**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCISNCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**_

Now that she was back home...well, Tony's apartment technically, not knowing where Tony was or what happened was driving her insane again. The two weeks in L.A. had done her good, but now that she'd been home for four days, she was spiraling down into her depressive state again. And she couldn't help it. Being surrounded by Tony's things in his own apartment and staring at his empty desk all day were not things she could avoid. She could move of course, but she didn't have the heart to do it.

_**You can't hurry love, no you'll just have to wait**_

_**She said love don't come easy, it's a game of give and take**_

_**How long must I wait, how much more must I take**_

_**Before loneliness will cause my heart, heart to break**_

So she took Friday off of work so that she could run a few errands and decided to start redecorating Tony's place. Ziva made it to the storage garage just before noon and eventually took everything out. She replaced her things with some of Tony's. Like the bed in the second bedroom, his entertainment stand that was falling apart and his old kitchen table. It took most of Friday and almost half of Saturday to organize everything.

When she was done, she sat back and looked around. While the apartment still screamed TONY! in some places, now that some of her things were scattered around, it no longer made her feel as depressed. She actually smiled as she looked at the second bedroom- the one that was hers until she'd started sleeping in Tony's bed when he left. She loved it...and decided to paint it. Just as she was deciding on what other colors to use for the living room and bathrooms, a knock sounded on the door.

"Ziva! Ziva, open up!" Abby's voice floated through the wood.

"Relax Abby. I am right here. What are you doing here?"

Abby was practically bouncing up and down with excitement. "I just had to see you. I knew Gibbs and McGee hadn't called so I wanted to be the one to tell you."

"Tell me...?" Ziva was half confused. The last time Abby had shown up it was to tell her that Tony was missing. Was she here to say he was found and his body was on his way to Ducky? Her stomache lurched violently before reason set in. Abby wouldn't be bouncing off the walls with happiness if Tony were dead! The gothic girl may love death, but when it came to those she loved, Abby was, well, Abby. And took it hard.

"... I love it! Have you been doing this all day?" Abby was asking as Ziva crashed back into reality, her stomache settling. Which was good. She hadn't been sick since they'd first arrived in L.A. and Ziva wanted to keep it that way. And face that Tony might not ever come home. Too late she realize Abby was moving through the apartment.

_**Now I can't bear to live my life alone**_

_**I've grown impatient for a love to call my own**_

_**And when I feel that I, I can't go on**_

_**Well these precious words, they keep me hangin' on, I remember mama**_

_**said**_

"Wait! Abby!" Ziva hurried down the hall after her friend, but Abby had already seen what Ziva had yet to show anyone else in the back of the apartment.

Abby grinned. "This makes my news even better."

"Abby! You cannot say anything. I do not want anyone knowing what is back here."

"Then I suggest you move," Abby said, her grin widening.

"Move? Why would I have to move?"

"Because Tony might not like the fact that your hiding some things and it'll be pretty hard to hide it from him in his own place," Abby watched the confusion on Ziva's face and then saw the moment her brain clicked.

"Tony..! He.. he's alive? Where? When?" Ziva asked, now understanding the excitement Abby possesed.

"I found him in a hospital in Bakersfield, California," Abby answered. "When you guys came back without him, and I heard the story, I started thinking of different possibilities. So I searched hospitals and clinics and places that he might have escaped to... and VOLIA! I found him in Bakersfield. That's pretty far and he wasn't registered under his name... from the records I hacked into, he was unconscience when he was brought in and only woke up three days ago. He was pretty bruised, but the only thing really wrong with him was a broken arm which has already been casted. That man was lucky and I'm going to give him a peice of my mind for scaring us like that!"

Ziva grinned and hugged Abby. "Oh this is perfect! I have to fly out to see him right away. Tell him everything I've wanted to say since he walked out the door.."

_**You can't hurry love, oh you just have to wait**_

_**She said love don't come easy, it's a game of give and take**_

_**You can't hurry love, no you'll just have to wait**_

_**Just trust in the good times, no matter how long it takes**_

"You can't. You won't find him. Gibbs and McGee went to pick him up. Gibbs suggested leaving you here just in case.. but I just got a call from them and they are about four hours away from bringing Tony home for good. And I heard him talking with McGee in the back round."

Ziva was so happy she couldn't even bring herself to care that Gibbs had left her out of the recovery mission. Tony was coming home! He was alive and well and it was all thanks to Abby. "You really are the best Abby! IF you hadn't found him..."

"He would have been here by next week either way. He was released by doctors today."

She wanted to dance, jump, squeal, scream, laugh... everything! But she didn't know which to do first, so she didn't do any of them. Then she looked down at her clothes.

"Abby.. can you wait while I change and then take me to the airport? I want to be there when he comes in."

"Why do you think I'm here, Ziva! Go! I'll clean up the cleaning stuff and other things you were using while you do that." Abby said already picking up the items from the floor, table and couch.

_**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCISNCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**_

Tony was going to be there any moment. Ziva paced back and forth, her and Abby sitting in the waiting area for the commerical flight to come in. She had never been so nervous. Doubts had started settling into her mind half way to the airport. If Tony was really alright, why hadn't he called her? Did he not want her? Should she really be here instead of back at his place packing all her things up? Had she assumed too much in putting her things in the apartment that was his? If he still had any sort of feelings for her, why hadn't he called her? Abby had said he'd been awake for four days...and he knew her number by heart- she knew that much. So why hadn't he called? Was she obsessing too much?

"Yes, you are obsessing. Just relax. Tony loved you..has always loved you and is not going to make, let alone allow you to leave his apartment." Abby said as Ziva stared at her. "What? You were talking out loud." She shrugged. "And he didn't call any of us so don't take it personally."

Ziva sat in the chair next to Abby. "It's been four months since he left Abby. And he didn't leave with us on the best of terms.."

"So? Besides, he's rubbing off on you anyway. Whether you know it or not."

"How?"

"You use contractions. Not a lot, but enough that I can tell that you're adapting to our language after being here for years. And Tony is the only I know that uses at least one contraction in every sentance. Or at least he tries to. I think it is to annoy you more than anything but it seems to have had the opposite effect."

Ziva shook her head with a small grin on her face. "You sure know how to cheer someone up. Talk incessently. You are almost as bad as Ducky! And that's saying something!"

"Ha! You just used one. Don't even deny it. You are cornered. I heard that contraction!"

_**Now BREAK,**_

_**Now love, love don't come easy**_

_**But I'll keep on waiting, anticipating**_

_**For that soft voice to talk to me at night**_

_**For some tender arms to hold me tight**_

_**I keep waiting, ooh, till that day**_

_**But it ain't easy, no, you know it ain't easy, and my mama said**_

"Can we avoid the "c" word please?"

"Can't," Abby said innocently.

Ziva rolled her eyes and then jumped to her feet as the announcment for the flight Tony was on came over the speakers. She had knots in her stomache again and her was nervous. Abby had to pry her hands open (or risk her cutting herself with her nails) as the passengers started filing out of the ramp. She watched as Gibbs came out first, obviously looking for them. McGee and Tony came out right behind them, but it was obvious that Tony and McGee weren't looking for anyone to meet them. Her heart started sinking when she realized that Tony hadn't expected her to come. Maybe she should have been packing instead...

"Stop!" Abby told her. "Tony just hasn't seen you yet."

"He wasn't expecting me, Abby."

"Which is why he's shocked to see you," Abby said matter of factly. Ziva turned and met Tony's eyes across the room. His happy looked changed into something darker, something she couldn't place as they came closer to her and Abby.

Tony had to control himself. So he hugged Abby first to hold on to his composure. Seeing Ziva waiting just made him fall even more in love with her, even if she hadn't come with Gibbs and McGee to make sure he got home safe. She was still here. And McGee had told him everything that had happened in the last few weeks, including how depressed and sick Ziva had been. He'd been alarmed, but seeing her and how healthy she currently looked, that was put on the back burner.

"It's good to see you, Abs," Tony grinned as he pulled away and she hit his arm. "Glad you missed me."

"You evil man. You scared us pretty good! Don't you ever go to California again, Dinozzo!"

Tony chuckled. "I won't. Promise. I've had enough of that city to last a lifetime."

Abby grinned and hugged him one more time. Then he came face to face with Ziva. He eyed her to make sure she was alright and smiled a bit hesitantly. They hadn't parted on the best of words. But damned if he didn't just want to take her in his arms and kiss her right here in front of everyone. He wanted to say and tell her so many things..do so many things. Though one might get them arrested if he tried it in public. And he found he didn't care who was watching.

"Welcome home, Tony. You had us quite worried," Ziva said softly a small smile on her face.

And her voice was music to his ears. His imagination hadn't done her voice or looks justice. He smiled back and pulled her into his arms for a hug. Then he put two fingers under her chin and lowered his lips to hers. He waited for the resounding smack to come, but it never did. Instead, he found her kissing him back and holding onto him just as tightly as he was holding her. He didn't even register the claps or grins or passing of money between the other three. He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.

"I missed you. I love you, Zi. I'm so sorry for leaving. I don't ever want to leave you again..." he paused for a second and decided to go for it. "Marry me?" he asked her quietly.

_**You can't hurry love, no you'll just have to wait**_

_**She said love don't come easy, well it's a game of give and take**_

_**You can't hurry love, no you'll just have to wait**_

_**She said love don't come easy, well it's a game of give and take**_

Ziva was just getting over the fact that Tony had told her he loved her.. now he was asking her to marry him? Should she? Well that was a stupid answer! "I am sorry too, Tony. I was acting inappropriately and I should not have been so afraid. I'm sorry I drove you to L.A..." Was she crying? "I didn't mean too. I was such a..."

"Shh. None of that matters." Tony kissed her cheek.

"But it does...because I love you and I want to marry you-"

"IS that a yes?"

"But I have to know you forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive, Ziva. " he said softly. Then he grinned. "Now answer me," he demanded, though is was more amused, as if he already knew her answer.

She smiled. Tony loved her! She was going to marry him- wait.. "Yes, Tony. I will marry you."

A loud sound of yells surrounded them and they both remembered they were in the middle of the airport, even as Gibbs gave them both similtaneous head slaps.

"That's for breaking rule tweleve, but congratulations anyway," he said with a grin.

Ziva laughed. "We love you too, Gibbs."

_**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCISNCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**_

Gibbs sent them "home" an hour later. He said Tony's statement could wait until Monday and both he and Ziva were happy with that decision. As they entered the apartment, late saturday night, he whistled.

"Wow, Zi. Did you do all this yourself?" She nodded and he grinned. "It looks great. You did a great job with this place."

She smiled. "I am glad I did not assume too much in staying here while you were gone."

He shook his head. "Nope. I never wanted you to leave. I don't ever want you to leave and I'll do whatever it takes to get you to stay."

Ziva smirked. "Anything?" she asked slowly.

Tony's eyes followed her hands, just as she knew they would. She unbuttoned her shirt two buttons. "An..anything." he repeated. It had been way too long since he'd held her in his arms.

"Then why aren't you making love to me in bed, Tony?" she asked as she undid two more buttons.

Tony growled and pulled her to him, kissing her. He lifted her into his arms, stumbling slightly; she wasn't as light as he thought she was and moved toward the bed room where they spent most of the night making up for not being together for the last four months. Somewhere around six on Sunday morning, Ziva pulled him out of bed. It was way too early to leave the bed but she seemed determined. He didn't question it, though she seemed a bit apprehensive about whatever it was that she wanted to show him.

"Come on Ziva.. tell me what's going on." he said through half a yawn.

"I... I'll show you.." she said stopping outside of his guest bedroom and playing with the knob. "But promise you won't be angry."

Despite the hour, he could tell she was serious. "Love, there isn't anything that could make me that angry this early."

"You..might change your mind when you see..." she opened the door, flipped on the light switch and moved out of his way, waiting for his reaction.

Tony's eyes took in the sight of the cleaned room.. the two new dressers, the lamps, the...stuffed animals? His eyes landed on two cherry oak cribs and he just stared. And did the mental math in his head.

"Tony...? Tony.. please say something..." Ziva said after about five minutes of silence.

_**You can't hurry love, no you'll just have to wait**_

_**She said love don't come easy, well it's a game of give and take**_

_**You can't hurry love, no you'll just have to wait**_

_**She said love don't come easy, well it's a game of give and take**_

He stared at her this time and a grin broke out on his face. "Good thing we're getting married, isn't it?" he grinned and laughed as he hugged her and twirled her around in the air. "We'll just have to make it within the next five months."

_**The End**_

_**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCISNCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**_

_Sooo...! Leave a review... this is the end, but like I said at the top, I'm not done writing! check out all the other stories I have! (again see top a/n!) I REALLY want to know what you all think of this LAST chapter...and I'm sad its over too! :(_


End file.
